Ce que la vie nous réserve
by Heleade
Summary: A seulement huit ans, Naru Namizake et Sasuke Uchiha sont sûrs de leur amour. Pourtant, lorsque la vie décide de les séparer, ils ne peuvent qu'accepter leur destin. Huit ans plus tard, Sasuke est de retour mais beaucoup de choses ont changé. Pour commencer, la petite fille qu'il a aimé est maintenant un garçon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir****!**

* * *

**Le blabla de l'auteur :**** (Ouais, cette fois, j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire, haha.)**

Bon. Eh bien, me voilà avec une autre histoire. J'ai commencé cette fiction il y a bien longtemps. Ça doit peut-être faire trois ans qu'elle stagne sur mon ordinateur. Actuellement, elle n'est toujours pas finie mais j'approche de la fin. Je tenais quand même à la mettre en ligne avant la fin du manga Naruto (même si cette histoire ne se déroule pas du tout dans l'univers de nos chers ninjas).

Bref que dire de plus ? Cette histoire compte beaucoup pour moi, parce que l'idée me vient d'un témoignage d'un de mes proches et parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de moi en l'écrivant. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur le sujet afin d'être précise. Après, ce n'est pas un sujet facile donc, on va dire que j'ai fait de mon mieux.

**Pour le couple :**C'est du SasuNaru. Mon tout premier SasuNaru \o (Habituellement, je suis plus NaruSasu mais fallait que ça arrive *sors le champagne*).

**Rating :**T. Il n'y a pas de lemon mais il y aura peut-être une lime. (C'est quoi une lime déjà ? xD)

**Disclamer :**Bah les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne toujours pas. Autrement, le NaruSasu aurait déjà été déclaré comme THE couple officiel du manga.

**Il y aura deux points de vue tout au long de l'histoire : Le point de vue de Naruto & le point de vue omniscient.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

_Toute fin à un début._

* * *

_Elle n'avait que 8 ans à l'époque et pourtant, ses mèches corbeaux aux reflets bleutés qui caressaient sa peau porcelaine, une vraie peau de poupée dont les joues avaient tendance à rosir aisément à l'effort, ses yeux, pareils à une nuit d'hiver, entourés d'épais cils qui capturaient si facilement les regards, ses lèvres, un peu trop rose pour être celle d'un garçon mais alléchante au point de donner envie d'y gouter, tout cela faisait battre son petit cœur et retourner son estomac comme si une centaine de papillons y avaient fait leur nid. Il était beau, il était le plus beau pour elle. Le seul qu'elle désirait vraiment voir, plus que les cadeaux qu'elle recevait chaque noël au creux de son sapin, et dont elle voulait être vue. Quand son regard se posait sur elle, c'était comme un feu d'artifice dans sa poitrine. Quand il lui offrait un sourire, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui poussait des ailes. Quand leurs mains s'agrippaient, elle était comme au paradis. Elle se sentait entière à ses côtés. Les autres ne comprenaient pas ses sentiments, ils la jugeaient trop jeune pour comprendre l'amour, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'une définition parfaite de ce mot si compliqué et merveilleux à la fois. Elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre l'amour. Il était son tout et cette certitude lui suffisait._

_Elle était aussi son tout, le soleil qui faisait disparaitre ses larmes et réchauffait son cœur. Ses grands yeux étaient, pareils au ciel d'été, d'un bleu parfait et sans nuage. Sa chevelure blonde, remontée en deux hautes couettes de chaque côté de sa tête, ondulait comme une cascade de vagues dorés. Sa peau caramel lui rappelait la chaleur des vacances tout comme son sourire lumineux entouré de 6 petites cicatrices, semblables à des moustaches de chat, qui accentuaient le côté espiègle de ses rictus. Il aimait tout chez elle, sa silhouette colorée, son manque de féminité et de délicatesse autant dans son comportement que dans son franc parlé, sa maladresse adorable, et l'éclat avec lequel elle le regardait comme s'il était la plus belle merveille du monde. Il ne l'était pas. C'était elle qui l'était._

_Ils s'étaient rencontrés début Avril, le jour de la rentrée des classes à l'école élémentaire de Konoha. Elle était une habituée des lieux, puisqu'elle avait déjà fait sa moyenne section, son CP et son CE1 ici. Lui était nouveau. Il venait d'arrivé en ville, par conséquent, il ne connaissait personne, mais cela n'avait pas semblé le déranger. Au début, il s'était contenté d'ignorer tout le monde comme si personne dans cette salle de classe ne valait le moindre intérêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit ou, plutôt, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente... Un jour, dans la cour de récréation, elle lui avait sauté dessus comme une chiffonnière pour lui coller une droite qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. La raison de tant de violence ? Apparemment, il avait fait pleurer sa meilleure amie en lui adressant un regard qu'elle n'avait pas supporté. La petite fille était amoureuse de lui et il l'avait snobé sans pitié, c'était inacceptable !_

_Ce jour-là, il s'était battu contre elle. Il avait frappé une fille, c'était mal, il en était conscient, mais, il avait une excuse : elle, elle était différente, elle n'était pas une vraie fille parce qu'une vraie fille ne donnait pas de coups de poings aux autres ! Il l'avait donc frappé comme il aurait frappé un garçon, n'ayant aucune retenu dans ses coups, aucun scrupule à lui tirer ses longues boucles d'or. Il s'était battu pour de vrai, comme un homme le ferait et, au fond de lui, il avait été fier de gagner ! Mais, la joie fut de très courte durée quand la maitresse les attrapa par les oreilles et les tira, sans pitié, jusqu'à l'intérieur où ils furent sévèrement puni. Mais, la punition fut rien à côté de ce qu'il reçut de son père. _

_Le lendemain, lorsqu'il la revit, il put constater les bleus encore présent sur son visage enfantin. Mais, ils étaient beaucoup moins visibles que les siens ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point car, en la regardant, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait gagné le combat de la veille ce qui était complètement faux ! Elle avait juste une peau plus foncée. Il l'avait détesté juste pour ça. _

_Ce jour-là, le combat fut visuelle mais tout aussi intense._

_Les jours qui suivirent furent peuplés d'autres duels, physiques, visuels mais aussi verbaux. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait une langue bien pendu et qu'il ne manquait pas de réparti. Mais, comme on disait souvent, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Un pas qu'ils ne mirent pas longtemps à faire et, comme leur haine, leur amour fut intense._

_Mais tout bonheur à une fin, du moins, sur cette Terre. Ils étaient jeunes mais déjà certains que l'amour pouvait être une chose éternelle. Peut-être auraient-ils pensé autrement s'ils avaient eu plus d'expérience, peut-être pas. La vie avait choisi de les séparer et, malgré la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ils ne purent rien faire contre._

* * *

**« La vie est une chose étrange parfois, elle nous donne ce qu'on désire le moins et nous l'enlève lorsqu'on ne peut plus s'en passer.»**

* * *

_Quatre ans s'était écoulés. Naru Namizake jeta un regard désabusé à l'uniforme qu'elle devait revêtir tous les matins depuis un an déjà. Chemise blanche, cravate noir et gilet beige. Le haut n'était pas le problème. Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant du bas. _

_Une jupe plissée. _

_Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça, les jupes. Ce n'était pas pratique, ça volait pour un rien et ça donnait moult occasion aux garçons de voir sa culotte. Après, ces enfoirés se mettaient à ricaner comme des hyènes. Bien sûr, elle en avait déjà frappé un ou deux à cause ça. Elle avait fini dans le bureau du CPE mais à aucun moment elle n'avait regretté la droite phénoménale qu'elle avait collée à ces crétins. Par contre, elle n'avait du tout aimé le regard que Mr. Osato lui avait lancé la priant de bien vouloir se tenir correctement. _

_« Vous êtes une fille, que diable, ayez un peu de tenue ! » avait-il clamé sur un ton amer avant d'ajouter vicieusement : « Même si on ne dirait pas »._

_Naru s'était contenté d'un sourire arrogant en écartant un peu plus les jambes faisant rougir de rage Mr. Osato. _

_Bien fait ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ressemblait à Raiponce qu'elle devait se comporter comme une petite princesse !_

_Ouais, Raiponce, c'était son deuxième surnom. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus expressif alors, évidemment, les gars de sa classe n'avaient pas trouvé mieux. _

_Le premier, c'était Scratch. C'était le nom du personnage principal d'un thriller qui faisait un sacré carton en ce moment. Scratch, c'était l'arracheur de dents, le désosseur, celui qui ne faisait pas de quartier mais c'était aussi un type cool, bizarrement charismatique et chevalier servant de ces dames. Scratch n'attaquait jamais les femmes, seulement les hommes suffisamment stupides pour oser se mêler de ses affaires. Il n'était pas gentil en soi, il n'était pas méchant non plus, il était juste le gentleman du monde des ténèbres. _

_Naru avait plutôt aimé le film et le personnage de Scratch. Par conséquent, le surnom ne la dérangeait pas. Puis, c'est vrai qu'elle aimait autant se battre que Scratch. Mais, attention, elle ne le faisait pas sans raison ! Uniquement quand on la provoquait ou quand on s'en prenait à une de ses copines. _

_En dehors de ça, Naru était assez populaire. Auprès des garçons comme auprès des filles. Enfin, c'était étrange. Si elle s'était fait « draguer » par quelques mecs au début de l'année, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Actuellement, la moitié des gars de sa classe la considéraient comme l'une des leurs. Elle était « le garçon manqué », « Scratch en jupe plissé », « un mec dans le corps d'une nana » et ça les faisait bien rire de la taquiner avec ça mais Naru prenait ces réflexions avec légèreté. Ils étaient potes après tout. _

_Du côté des filles, les avis étaient aussi divisés. Il y avait celles qui la reluquaient d'un mauvais œil et la critiquait derrière son dos et l'autre partie qui l'admirait pour sa force et son petit côté « Bad boy ». Elle avait même déjà reçu des lettres d'amour mais avait préféré garder cela secret. _

_C'est un peu plus tard que les choses avaient commencé à déraper._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Naru n'existait plus. Il ne restait plus que Naruto. En un sens, j'étais soulagé que cette farce est enfin prit fin même si j'avais l'impression d'être revenu des enfers.

Trois autres années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Trois ans pour se reconstruire. J'avais aujourd'hui 16 ans, je m'appelais Naruto Namizake et j'étais un garçon. Non, je ne me travestissais pas. J'avais dû aller beaucoup plus loin pour obtenir ce corps qui aurait dû être mien dès ma naissance. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passaient pas toujours comme on l'espérait. Mon cas était compliqué. J'étais né avec les attributs féminin et masculin. C'était rare, très rare même. Seulement, j'étais un garçon et au fond – tout au fond de moi – j'avais toujours eu le sentiment d'en être un.

« Je suis un garçon ». C'était si simple à dire maintenant, preuve que j'avais fait du chemin. Il y a trois ans, j'avais réellement faillit me perdre. Quand la vérité avait éclaté, tout s'était effondré autour de moi. Je m'étais sérieusement demandé la raison de mon existence. Je n'étais pas normal. J'étais différent. Pire, j'étais un monstre qui faisait souffrir ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ils ont essayé de me le cacher mais je sentais leur détresse, elle faisait écho à la mienne.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je comme ça ? Pourquoi j'existais ? A quoi bon la vie ?

J'étais comme perdu dans un néant total, un véritable cauchemar, et mon seule échappatoire m'avait semblé être cette lame de rasoir qui reflétait si bien les rayons de la lumière. J'avais pensé qu'elle me permettrait de tout effacer et recommencer. Je croyais à la possibilité de revivre sous une toute autre forme mais j'avais aussi très peur. Peur de ce qui pouvait m'attendre de l'autre côté, peur de la douleur, peur de tout quitter. J'avais à perdre mais j'avais aussi beaucoup à gagner. D'abord, la délivrance car je ne me voyais pas continuer ainsi, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Mais, au final, j'avais réussi à m'en sortir sans cette lame si tentante grâce à mon père, grâce à ma mère, grâce à lui. Surtout à lui car il était la seule personne extérieure à ma famille à m'avoir accepté.

Gaara no Sabaku.

Il n'y avait qu'à travers ses yeux que je me sentais réellement bien, qu'à ses côtés que j'avais l'impression d'avoir une place. Il ne me cachait pas ses larmes parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Il n'avait pas pitié de moi, il m'estimait et foudroyait du regard ceux qui me scrutaient de travers. Il me parlait normalement, il n'était pas dégouté de manger à mes côtés, il ne riait pas quand je me cachais pour me changer après le sport, il ne me repoussait pas quand je lui montrais ma souffrance. Il m'avait accepté exactement comme j'étais.

Depuis, ma vie s'était plus ou moins stabilisée. Ce matin, je m'étais réveillé avec une étrange sensation. Je venais encore de faire ce même rêve. Combien de fois cela m'était-il arrivé depuis le début du mois ? Au moins trois.

Je m'extirpai de mon lit pour rejoindre mon ami la douche où je passai de longues minutes à me frotter, ma brosse à dents dans la bouche, tout en chantonnant un air que j'avais récemment entendu à la radio. Un truc comme « I'm sexy » et je ne savais plus quoi. Bref, un truc anglais avec le mot sexy. Je n'étais pas très doué pour retenir ce que je ne comprenais pas et, comme j'étais une bouse en anglais… vous connaissez la suite !

J'enfilai mon peignoir et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Je retrouvai mon père dans la cuisine, vêtu de son peignoir rayé, une tasse de thé à la main droite et un journal à la main gauche.

-'Lut p'pa, le saluai-je avant de sortir tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour manger correctement le matin, soit un grand bol de lait, une grosse cuillère et ma boite de céréales.

-Bonjour Naruto. Bien dormi ?

-Mouais, répondis-je en m'installant en face de lui, j'ai encore fait le même rêve, tu sais, celui avec Sasuke.

-C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci, me confirma-t-il l'air soucieux. Tu penses souvent à lui ces derniers temps ?

-plus du tout. Enfin, si, comme je rêve de lui j'y repense mais je veux dire… ça date du primaire, ça fait longtemps que je suis passé à autre chose.

-hm… Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ta mère est plus douée que moi pour ce genre de chose, tu devrais lui en parler.

Pensif, j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête tout en revoyant le visage angélique de mon premier amour. Les années avaient beaux être passées, il m'était toujours aussi facile de me souvenir de lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de me creuser la mémoire pour revoir sa frimousse enfantine, ses mimiques princières avec lesquelles je l'avais de nombreuses fois taquinées à l'époque, et ses petits sourires à peine visible par rapport aux miens. Tout ce qui se rapportait à lui était resté graver dans mon esprit. Je me souvenais de tout, dans les moindres détails, du début jusqu'à la fin de notre histoire.

Parfois, je me demandais ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas déménager ce cinq mars. S'il était resté, s'il m'avait vu changer, est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes ? Même si j'avais énormément souffert de son départ, une partie de moi était soulagé que les évènements se soient déroulés ainsi car, s'il avait été là, s'il m'avait rejeté et insulté de monstre comme l'avaient fait ces autres qui s'étaient dit être mes camarades, je ne l'aurais surement pas supporté.

Je remplis mon bol à ras-bord, faisant tomber quelques pétales de chocolats sur la table qui ne mirent pas longtemps à finir dans ma bouche, avant d'enfoncer ma cuillère dans le tas, tout en faisant gaffe à ne rien faire tomber cette fois.

Malgré tout, une partie de moi aurait bien aimé le voir grandir. A quoi pouvait-il ressembler aujourd'hui ? Et quel genre de personnes fréquentait-il ? Des européens. Sa famille avait déménagé en Angleterre. Il devait parler parfaitement anglais maintenant, tout le contraire de moi en somme, pour ne pas changer. On avait toujours été opposé, après tout.

A vrai dire, après son départ, je m'étais maintes fois posé ces questions. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour digérer notre séparation forcée. Les premières jours, j'étais resté cloitré dans ma chambre, recroquevillé sous mes draps, avec tous les souvenirs que j'avais de lui autour de moi. J'avais passé mes journées à pleurer, à bouder, à m'énerver tout seul, jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil, tout en m'abreuvant de son odeur toujours présente sur les quelques peluches qu'il m'avait offertes pour mes anniversaires. Il m'avait fallu à peu près un mois pour arriver à voir le drapeau d'Angleterre sans ressentir l'envie de tout casser. Elle venait peut-être de là, mon aversion pour l'anglais.

Deux coups de sonnette me sortirent de mes pensées. Je me levai aussitôt, la bouche pleine de céréales, devinant de qui il s'agissait.

-Chalut Gaara ! Le saluai-je en souriant.

-on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, me rappela-t-il en m'adressant un petit sourire.

Je me poussai pour le laisser entrer. Il me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où je me réinstallai à ma place. Il salua mon père et s'assit entre nous.

-tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Lui proposa mon père.

-Non merci, Minato, j'ai déjà mangé, refusa-t-il poliment.

Je me dépêchai de finir m'en bol pour ne pas le faire trop patienter. On avait prévu de sortir cette après-midi. On vivait nos derniers jours de vacances, il fallait en profiter.

-attention Naruto, tu vas finir par t'étouffer, m'avertit mon père.

-t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude, le rassurai-je avant de faire entrer une énorme cuillérée dans ma bouche encore pleine.

Les joues gonflées comme celles d'un hamster, je mâchai énergiquement.

Papa leva les yeux au plafond avant d'adresser un regard complice à Gaara qui semblait amusé par ma goinfrerie.

C'était ma dernière bouchée de céréales. Je bus mon lait d'une traite avant d'émettre un « Ah ! » satisfait.

-Je vais m'habiller, annonçai-je en me levant.

Gaara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Je les quittai pour aller enfiler quelque chose. J'optais pour mon sweet à capuche orange et mon jean bleu déchiré tout le long de mes cuisses, celui que ma mère avait en horreur. C'était simple, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle voulait le jeter. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je continuai à porter ce pantalon déchiré alors que j'en avais des neufs que je ne mettais presque jamais. J'avais beau lui dire que c'était un style, elle ne m'écoutait pas. Pourtant, je l'avais acheté ainsi ce jean.

Je m'asseyais sur le bord de mon lit pour lacer mes vieilles converses avant de glisser mon portefeuille dans ma poche et de quitter ma chambre.

-je suis prêt, on peut y aller, Gaara, déclarai-je en faisant irruption dans la cuisine.

-Ok.

Nous saluâmes mon père avant de quitter la maison. Le soleil m'éblouit lorsque je mis un pied dehors. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Tant mieux, il avait beaucoup plut ces derniers jours.

Je demandai à Gaara ce qu'il voulait faire.

-ce que tu veux, me répondit-il comme toujours.

Gaara me laissait toujours choisir sans jamais se plaindre. Il était très difficile de deviner ses pensées. Il parlait très peu de lui et ne laissait que rarement ses émotions paraitre sur son visage. D'ailleurs, il m'avait fallu énormément de temps pour comprendre, un tant soit peu, qui était réellement Gaara.

J'avais fait sa connaissance en première année de collège. En classe, il avait été placé juste devant moi. Cependant, en une année scolaire nous n'avions eu aucune véritable conversation, juste un « tiens » qu'il m'avait adressé un jour où il avait ramassé ma gomme que j'avais malencontreusement fait tomber sous sa chaise. Quand je lui avais dit « merci », il s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête avant de se retourner. Néanmoins, j'avais tout de suite su que Gaara était quelqu'un de bien. Cela m'avait paru comme une évidence même si, dans un premier temps, j'avais été le seul à le penser. Les autres n'aimaient pas Gaara. Sa marginalité les dérangeait. Pourtant, à côté de moi, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Cependant, il n'aimait pas se mêler à la masse. Il m'avait un jour avoué la trouver stupide et dénuée d'intérêt. Il n'avait jamais cherché à s'intégrer dans un groupe. J'étais son premier ami, son seul et vrai ami, m'avait-il un jour confié.

« Le seul que je ne veux pas perdre. »

C'était plus qu'un honneur. J'étais fier d'avoir cette place dans son cœur, pourtant, je ne la méritais pas. Je n'avais jamais rien fait pour Gaara, c'était moi qui lui devais tout. En cinquième, lorsque mon corps avait commencé à changer, il avait été le seul à ne pas me rejeter. Je me souvenais d'un jour en particulier. J'avais passé ma journée à fuir les autres collégiens. Cette journée, l'une des pires de mon existence, où j'étais revenu au collège après avoir passé quelques jours à l'hôpital. L'horrible vérité avait fini par éclater. Pourtant, ce jour, j'avais été dans l'obligation d'aller à l'école comme si de rien n'était, dans mon uniforme féminin. Cet uniforme, que je portais depuis mon entrée dans l'établissement et que je m'étais efforcé d'accepter comme la fille que j'étais forcé d'être. Des efforts qui semblaient ridicules maintenant, j'avais eu envie de le déchirer à main nue, cependant, je ne l'avais pas fait. J'étais entré dans mon collège, honteux ou honteuse, il n'y avait plus vraiment de terme pour me désigner, sans avoir idée de la journée que je m'apprêtais à vivre.

Comment la nouvelle était arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles de mes camarades ? Encore aujourd'hui, je l'ignorai. Ils ne m'avaient pas laissé le temps de mener l'enquête, j'avais juste eu le droit de subir. Insultes, moqueries, regards de travers, brimades verbales et physiques. Un concentré de méchanceté qui m'avait fait l'effet d'un bain d'acide. Je m'étais fait pulvériser sans aucune pitié. J'étais passé de la jolie blonde aux yeux bleus à la monstruosité tout droit sorti des enfers. A la fin des cours, je m'étais fait coincer dans les toilettes des filles par les garçons de ma classe. Ceux avec qui j'avais partagé de bons moments cette année. Parmi eux, trois m'avait même avoué me trouver mignonne. Malgré tout, ils m'avaient tabassé sans vergogne. Je m'étais recroquevillé sur le carrelage humide en priant pour que cela cesse. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues rendant ma vision floue. Au bout d'un moment je m'habituai aux coups et aux insultes. A côté de ce que je ressentais, ce n'était rien. Un grand vide et une douleur lancinante. Mon esprit entier était consumé par le néant. Trop de choses. J'avais entendu trop de chose. Je n'arrive plus à suivre, j'avais perdu le fil. Je ne réagis pas lorsque l'un d'eux s'exclama :

« Et si on déshabillait la chose maintenant ? Vous croyez qu'elle a des couilles ? »

Je sentis leurs doigts agripper ma jupe.

Je fermais les yeux, je n'avais qu'une envie : mourir.

Puis la porte claqua. Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais toujours les yeux fermés.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous Gaara ? On allait…

La suite de la phrase mourut dans la gorge du garçon. Je me forçai à entrouvrir les yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Gaara se tenait face à mes bourreaux. Seul, face à lui, ils étaient cinq, pourtant il semblait dominer la situation. Pour la première fois, le masque impassible de Gaara s'était brisé. Son regard de glace exprimait une telle fureur que je sentis mes poils se dresser sur ma chair.

Contre qui était-il si en colère ? Etait-ce encore ma faute ?

-Disparaissez de ma vue, gronda-t-il d'une voix bouillonnante.

Ce n'était pas qu'un ordre, c'était presqu'un conseil. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Les gars décampèrent rapidement alors que j'essayais vainement de me redresser pour en faire autant. Mais, contre toute attente, lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, sa colère s'en alla peu à peu. Il affaissa les épaules dans un soupir las. Son regard de glace se posa sur moi. Il me détailla d'un regard indéchiffrable avant de me tendre sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Il me hissa d'un coup sec. Je me retrouvais titubant sur mes jambes qui me semblaient aussi molles que de la guimauve. La douleur se faisait à nouveau ressentir, j'avais peine à tenir debout. Je puisai dans mes dernières forces pour ne pas m'écraser lamentablement au sol.

-tu ne vas pas pouvoir rentrer chez-toi comme ça. Je vais te porter, me proposa-t-il en me tirant dans ses bras.

-Non ! M'exclamai-je instinctivement en le repoussant.

Je baissai la tête, gêné. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

-Ok, accepta-t-il simplement. Rentre bien.

Je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard indéchiffrable.

Il tourna les talons sans un mot de plus avant de s'arrêter à l'embrassure de la porte.

-Naru, m'appela-t-il me faisant légèrement sursauter, si quelqu'un te fait encore du mal, appelle moi.

Depuis ce jour…

Gaara...

Gaara…

Gaara…

Gaara…

Gaara...

Gaara…

…je l'avais appelé maintes et maintes fois.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

**Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir.**

* * *

Tout d'abord, je tenais à **Yullena, fan-de-manga, SisiMi, Nodame** et **Fanduyaoi** pour leurs encouragements. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Sur ce, voici le chapitre deux !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

_Retrouvailles__._

* * *

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et posa sa valise sur le parquet de la chambre.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce.

Ses meubles avaient été montés. Pourtant, il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre. Les murs n'étaient plus les mêmes. Une immonde couleur pourpre remplaçait le papier peint crème qu'il avait connu. Puis, la pièce semblait plus petite. D'une certaine manière, c'était normal, il avait grandi. Huit ans s'étaient écoulés. Il n'avait jamais souhaité revenir mais, encore une fois, il avait été forcé de suivre sa famille. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux…c'était plutôt eux qui ne pouvaient pas se passer de lui.

-Alors ? Ça fait quoi de revoir sa vieille chambre ? Lui demanda son grand-frère en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il voulait une réponse franche ? Il préféra garder le silence ce qui ne sembla pas déranger son aîné dont le sourire ne voulait plus redescendre. Lui se réjouissait de ce retour. Même si Itachi aimait l'Angleterre, il ne s'était jamais sentit chez-lui dans ce pays. Le Japon était sa maison.

-Bon, je vais aller voir ma chambre aussi, conclu-t-il avec un entrain enfantin.

Il fit rouler sa valise jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté, tout en sifflotant un air entraînant.

Son cadet se retint de soupirer. Il pénétra dans sa propre chambre dont il ouvrit les portes fenêtres. Il alla s'accouder à la balustrade de son petit balcon.

La rue était uniquement composée de grandes maisons. Pas la moindre enseigne commerciale à l'horizon. Ils vivaient dans une zone purement pavillonnaire où le silence régnait en maître.

En bas, sa mère discutait avec les déménageurs dont le gros camion encombrait la rue. Ils auraient pu mieux se garer mais, apparemment, cela ne dérangeait personne. Rien d'étonnant à cela, l'allée était complètement vide. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat. Enfin, Sasuke n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça avait au moins le mérite d'être calme.

Le rire cristallin de sa mère attira son attention. Tout comme Itachi, elle était de très bonne humeur. Malgré la fatigue du vol dont ils venaient tout juste de descendre, elle dirigeait les déménageurs avec énergie. Et son père ? Lui aussi semblait heureux d'être là. Son frère, l'oncle d'Itachi et Sasuke, était venu les chercher à l'aéroport ce matin. C'est lui qui s'était chargé d'emmener une partie des meubles de leur maison de vacances dans celle-ci afin qu'ils n'aient pas à dormir à même le sol. Ils avaient vendu la moitié de leurs meubles avant de partir vivre en Angleterre et l'autre partie avait été stockée dans leur résidence secondaire qui se situait à 700 kilomètres de Konoha.

Ça aurait été tellement plus simple s'ils étaient restés en Angleterre. Sasuke se sentait exclu de cette espèce d'euphorie dans laquelle sa famille semblait nager. Il avait beau les regarder, cela ne le contaminait pas du tout. Il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de ce retour. Revenir ici impliquait beaucoup trop de souvenirs dont il n'avait finalement pas réussi à se débarrasser. Dans quelques jours, il allait faire sa rentrée au lycée privé d'Oto. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'_ils_ se retrouvent dans la même école. Naru allait fatalement aller au lycée public de Konoha qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas très loin de son quartier.

De toute façon, on n'entrait pas facilement au lycée privé d'Oto. Il fallait soit être boursier, soit être prêt à payer sa scolarité cher. Seulement, pour obtenir une bourse, il fallait des résultats exemplaires. Par conséquent, la grande majorité des lycéens de Belle neige étaient des enfants de bourges. Exactement comme Sasuke.

L'idée de devoir aller jusqu'à Oto pour étudier ne plaisait pas vraiment à l'Uchiha mais, il devait admettre, ça l'arrangeait bien. Ça limitait ses chances de recroiser Naru. Enfin, il n'était pas non plus naïf. Ils vivaient à nouveau dans la même ville. Il savait très bien qu'ils finiraient, tôt ou tard, par se revoir.

* * *

Mes parents n'avaient qu'une peur : me voir revivre ce que j'avais vécu au collège. Pour éviter cela, ils avaient tout mis en œuvre pour que je n'aie plus à croiser les élèves du collège public de Konoha. Ils m'avaient enlevé de l'école, avant que je me fasse virer, et s'étaient démené pour me payer des professeurs particuliers. Ainsi, j'avais pu étudier sans quitter la maison. Autant dire que durant ces années, je ne sortais quasiment jamais. J'avais tout simplement perdu le goût de prendre un bol d'air frais. Il m'avait fallu du temps mais, je m'en étais remis petit à petit.

Aujourd'hui, j'allais beaucoup mieux. J'avais des amis que Gaara m'avait présentés. Des gars d'Oto. Des connaissances de son frère et de sa sœur qui possédaient un appartement là-bas. Gaara avait fait l'effort de se lier d'amitié avec eux pour ensuite me les présenter. Actuellement, c'était mes potes. Nous sortions souvent ensemble, quelque fois à Konoha, le plus souvent à Oto car, même si aujourd'hui mes anciens camarades de collège passaient devant moi sans me reconnaître moi je les reconnaissais sans difficulté. J'étais peut-être passé à autre chose mais je n'oubliais pas. Ils avaient laissé une trace indélébile. Une brûlure qui avait fini par cicatriser mais qui restait profondément ancrée en moi.

Enfin, ça allait. Aujourd'hui, je vivais et j'étais heureux de vivre. Le collège était fini, j'entrais maintenant au lycée. Cette année, je n'aurais pas de professeurs particuliers. C'était comme un nouveau départ. Mes parents m'avaient inscrit au lycée Belle neige qui se situait à Oto. C'était un lycée privé mais mes parents avaient suffisamment économisé pour me payer ma scolarité là-bas.

En prenant le train, Belle neige était à plus d'une demi-heure de chez moi. Néanmoins, j'étais sûr de ne rencontrer aucune de mes anciennes connaissances. C'était parfait. Mais, pour plus de sûreté j'avais été inscrit sous le nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'on me reconnaisse. Adieu collège, adieu passé. J'enterrais définitivement Naru Namizake dans un coin de mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, elle laissait officiellement place à Naruto Uzumaki.

Par chance pour moi, Gaara était un élève brillant, il avait réussi à décrocher une bourse pour son entrée à Belle Neige. Avec l'accord de ses parents, il vivait à présent chez son frère et sa sœur à un quart d'heure du lycée.

Heureusement, sans lui ça n'aurait pas été pareil.

Je le regardai dans son uniforme. Le même que le mien, soit un costume bleu nuit sur une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. Cependant, il lui allait bien mieux qu'à moi. Gaara n'était pas très grand mais sa carrure était quand même plus impressionnante que la mienne. Puis, il n'avait pas besoin de mesurer 1m80 pour plaire aux filles, il avait ce petit truc qui les faisait toutes craquer. Malgré cela, Gaara n'avait jamais eu de copines. Il ne semblait même pas attiré par elles. Enfin, bon. Au fond, je ne savais pas. Il ne m'avait jamais rien confié sur ce sujet.

Quand on parlait de filles, Gaara n'entrait pas dans la discussion. En faisait-il exprès ? Ce n'était pas facile à savoir car c'était dans la nature de Gaara d'être muet comme une tombe. Quand nous n'étions pas seuls, c'était à peine s'il ouvrait la bouche. Un jour j'avais osé lui poser la question directement mais la réponse ne m'avait pas vraiment avancé. Il m'avait répondu qu'il attendait. Quoi ? Je ne savais pas. Quand je lui avais posé la question, il était resté silencieux, l'air neutre et le regard indéchiffrable. Le sujet était clos. Depuis ce jour, on n'en avait plus jamais reparlé. Pas que je n'y pensais plus…Au fond, ça me démangeais de l'assaillir de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Mais, je savais que ça ne servirait à rien car, quand Gaara ne voulait pas parler, quoi qu'on fasse, il ne parlait pas. Néanmoins, je prenais toujours plaisir à le taquiner avec ses nombreuses prétendantes. Il fallait dire qu'il attirait de jolies filles, j'en étais un peu jaloux.

-Yo les gars, nous interpella une voix qu'on connaissait bien.

Kiba Inuzuka, l'un des gars d'Oto que Gaara m'avait présenté. Un grand brun complètement déjanté et pervers sur les bords. Il était accompagné de Shikamaru Nara, notre génie flemmard, et du meilleur ami de ce dernier, Choji Akimichi, un grand balèze qui vouait un culte à la nourriture. Sérieusement, Choji était capable de citer les ingrédients de n'importe quel plat les yeux fermés ! Impressionnant, pas vrai ? Il avait un véritable don. D'après ce qu'il nous avait dit, c'était un truc de famille. Ses parents tenaient un grand restaurant japonais, au centre d'Oto, qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Son arrière-grand-père avait été chef cuistot, son grand-père l'était, son père l'était et il comptait l'être aussi. A mon avis, il avait toutes ses chances de percer dans le milieu. Ça se sentait. La cuisine, il avait ça dans le sang.

Je regardai Kiba dans son costume impeccable, sa cravate bien nouée en dessous de son col immaculé. Ça faisait vraiment étrange de le voir dans une tenue aussi sérieuse, ça ne convenait pas du tout au personnage. Je lui fis la remarque.

-Je te retourne le compliment. T'as l'air trop sérieux comme ça, Namizake.

Namizake ! Il venait de dire Namizake ! Je me pétrifiai sur place.

Merde ! Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça ! Je m'étais fait inscrire sous le nom d'Uzumaki mais mes amis m'appelaient Namizake ! Comment allais-je faire ? Il fallait que je leur demande de m'appeler Uzumaki mais ils n'allaient certainement pas accepter sans quelques explications, sauf qu'il était hors de question que je leur dise la vérité. Il fallait que j'invente quelque chose et vite…

-on n'était pas censé l'appeler Uzumaki ? Rappela Shikamaru d'une voix plutôt fatiguée.

Hein ?

-Ah oui ! Désolé, mec, j'avais oublié !

Quoi ?

-On pourrait aussi bien s'appeler par nos prénoms, proposa Choji, on se connait depuis quelques temps maintenant.

-Ouais, je suis d'accord, tous ces noms de famille, ça commençait à faire cérémonieux, renchérit Kiba.

Et moi j'étais complètement largué. C'était quoi ce revirement ? Comment ça ils étaient censés m'appeler Uzumaki ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient au courant ? Non, impossible…

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, me chuchota discrètement Gaara.

Je lui adressai un regard perdu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis occupé.

-Ok.

Ses mots me détendirent. Si Gaara me disait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, je le croyais. Il avait surement dû inventer quelque chose. Comme toujours, il pensait à tout.

-il faut qu'on aille voir nos classes, nous informa-t-il ensuite.

-Pas besoin, on a regardé pour vous. Vous êtes en 2-B avec Shikamaru, Choji est en 2-A et je suis en C, annonça Kiba sur un ton dramatique.

-Cool, on est ensemble Gaara ! M'exclamai-je avec un large sourire.

-Comment ça « cool » ? Je te rappelle que Choji et moi on n'est pas avec vous ! On va se retrouver avec des gens inconnus. La rentrée commence bien…, soupira-t-il.

-Prend ça comme une occasion de te faire d'autres amis, lui lança Shikamaru.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ça ?

-Qu'on ne veut plus de toi, le taquinai-je en avec un large sourire moqueur.

Il me balança son sac à bandoulière que j'évitai de peu. Malheureusement pour lui, il alla atterrir dans la poubelle juste derrière moi. Kiba poussa un cri d'horreur et j'éclatai d'un rire franc.

-Joli panier ! M'esclaffai-je.

Il se précipita pour le récupérer. Une peau de banane c'était glissé sur la lanière, il l'enleva du bout des doigts en grimaçant avant de secouer énergiquement son sac.

-'Tain, maintenant il sent la poubelle ! C'est de ta faute, Naruto !

-Pardon ? Comment ça c'est de ma faute ? T'avais pas qu'à me lancer ton sac.

-t'avais pas qu'à l'éviter, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Tss, crétin.

-Désolé d'avoir des réflexes, hein ! Ripostai-je en lui tirant moqueusement la langue.

-c'est ça, champion, vantes-toi.

Je lui adressai un large sourire.

Le tintement de la sonnerie retenti dans la cour la seconde suivante. Comme le reste des lycéens, nous prîmes la direction du gymnase pour entendre le discours des enseignants. On nous demanda de nous ranger selon nos niveaux. Les terminales tout au fond et les secondes devant la scène. Nous avions tout le corps pédagogique devant nous. Des chaises avaient été placées dans le fond de la scène pour que les professeurs s'installent. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume noir, s'avança et prit place derrière le micro. Il demanda le silence et débuta son discours. Il s'agissait du proviseur. Il commença par nous souhaiter la bienvenue avant de nous expliquer le fonctionnement de la vie lycéenne. Rapidement, je décrochai. Heureusement, j'étais au troisième rang. Malgré mes cheveux blonds, avec ma petite taille, je me fondais plutôt bien dans la masse. Non, je n'en étais pas fier mais, parfois, ça avait du bon d'être petit.

J'appelai discrètement Gaara, en faisant gaffe à ne pas attirer l'attention de nos amis.

-Alors ? Comment as-tu réussi à les convaincre de m'appeler Uzumaki ? Lui chuchotai-je.

-J'ai simplement dit que c'était à cause d'une affaire de famille et qu'Uzumaki était le nom de jeune fille de ta mère, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

-ils ne t'ont pas posé de questions ? M'étonnai-je.

-ils ne sont pas si curieux que ça.

-même Kiba ?

Je voulais bien pour Shikamaru et Choji mais, de la part de Kiba, c'était surprenant. Ce gars était vraiment curieux. D'habitude, il était le premier à nous tirer les vers du nez. Et pour cause, lui répétait toujours qu'il n'avait rien à cacher…sauf que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde !

-Kiba sait que je ne lui aurais pas répondu. J'ai insisté sur le fait que c'était une affaire délicate et que tu ne voulais pas en parler pour l'instant.

-Ok. Merci Gaara.

J'essayai de me concentrer à nouveau sur le discours du principal. Au final, je ne tins pas plus de trois minutes. A vrai dire, j'avais du mal avec les longs discours. En plus, le proviseur avait une voix assommante ! Pour s'occuper, mon regard se mit à vagabonder sur les professeurs. Certains étaient vraiment à fond dedans mais d'autres semblaient beaucoup moins emballés. Je remarquai un prof de sport sur le point de piquer un somme. Sa tête penchait dangereusement vers l'épaule de son voisin qui semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Je souris puis le quittait des yeux. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur la voisine de son voisin, une belle brune aux yeux d'un marron si intense qu'ils paraissaient pourpres. A moins qu'elle ait vraiment les yeux rouges… Enfin, je voulais dire, à moins qu'elle ne porte des lentilles. Ses cheveux ondulaient en de belles boucles sauvages, qui retombaient sur ses épaules, encadrant sa poitrine généreuse que le petit décolleté de sa robe blanche mettait en valeur. Robe plutôt courte, d'ailleurs. Mon regard s'attarda un instant sur ses jambes avant que je ne me force à passer à sa voisine. Encore plus brune que la précédente, ses cheveux, coiffés en un carré effilé, étaient aussi noir que son regard. Elle n'était pas aussi sexy que l'autre brune mais elle ne manquait pas de charmes. Elle avait un visage mignon et, ma foi, un style sobre qui lui allait à ravir.

Le prof à côté d'elle aussi était pas mal. Il avait les cheveux roux et la moitié du visage caché derrière un masque anti-grippe. Il portait une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons ouverts dévoilaient le début d'un torse musclé et légèrement bronzé. Son pantalon noir moulait à la perfection ses longues jambes de mannequin. Machinalement, je m'humectai les lèvres. C'était tout à fait mon style…

-tu mattes quoi comme ça ? Me chuchota Kiba.

Je me retins de sursauter.

-Ah… euh… les profs ! Me dépêchai-je de répondre.

-Les deux brunes à côté du gars qu'a l'air de s'emmerder ?

Le gars qui a l'air de s'emmerder alias le beau gosse.

-Moi aussi je les avais repéré, continua-t-il. Elles sont supers canons. Surtout celle avec la robe sexy… Elle, si c'est ma prof cette année, je suis le gars le plus heureux du monde. Là, je te promets, je lui sors le grand jeu et…

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Parce que tu penses que tu peux faire craquer une prof, toi ?

Il m'adressa un large sourire séducteur.

-tu rêves trop, mec, lui dis-je.

-Hé ! Et si c'est une couguar ? Tu sais pas toi ! Puis, on m'a déjà dit que je faisais plus que mon âge, se défendit-il avec une certaine fierté.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Un conseil, vieux, commence par une lycéenne. Faut du poil au menton pour attirer une vraie femme, déclarai-je.

Il frotta son menton parfaitement lisse avant d'afficher une petite moue boudeuse. Je permis un petit sourire amusé.

-Ouais bon, ça viendra. D'ici deux ans elle verra l'homme que je suis, conclu-t-il avec certitude.

Il avait raison, d'ici pas longtemps, il finirait par avoir des poils au menton, tout comme Gaara et Shikamaru. Je ne parlais pas de Choji qui en avait déjà un peu. Moi, par contre, ce n'était pas sûr que j'en aie. Ça me déprimait un peu mais, c'était comme ça, j'allais devoir m'y faire. Déjà que je n'avais presque rien sur les jambes (quelques poils à peine visible puisque j'étais blond) j'étais parti pour garder un menton de bébé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Dommage pour moi, je ne connaîtrai pas les joies du rasage.

Nous restâmes plus d'une heure dans le gymnase avant que le proviseur ne se décide enfin à nous lâcher. J'entendis certains grands dire que c'était le même cinéma chaque année. Ça promettait.

Nous quittâmes le gymnase pour rejoindre nos classes respectives. Nous décidâmes de nous retrouver à la pause près de la poubelle où Kiba avait fait tomber son sac plus tôt. Ouais, ce n'était pas très glamour comme point de rencontre mais nous n'avions que ça. Là au moins, nous étions sûrs de nous retrouver. Il fallait dire que le lycée était vraiment grand. Il faisait au moins deux fois mon ancien collège. Six grands bâtiments, plus le gymnase, avec un hall d'entrée assez grand pour contenir l'ensemble des casiers de nous autres lycéens.

Shikamaru nous informa que notre classe était la 206-B. A partir de là, je me contentai de les suivre comme un gentil toutou. Je n'avais pas, mais alors pas du tout, le sens de l'orientation. J'étais le genre de gars capable de se perdre dans une ville qu'il fréquentait depuis sa naissance, c'était pour vous dire ! Un simple couloir pouvait se transformer en labyrinthe avec moi. Puis, je ne savais pas si c'était la poisse ou autre mais, à chaque fois que je tombais sur une bifurcation où je devais choisir entre plusieurs chemins qui ne me disaient rien du tout, il fallait toujours que je choisisse le mauvais. Et pourtant, j'avais bonne mémoire. Malgré cela, j'arrivais quand même à m'embrouiller. Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre, c'était comme ça.

Heureusement, Shikamaru et Gaara se débrouillaient mieux que moi. Nous tournâmes quand même un peu mais nous finîmes par trouver la 206-B à temps. La majorité des élèves étaient déjà en place mais le professeur n'était toujours pas là. J'allais m'installé à une place libre dans l'avant dernière rangée entre Gaara et Shikamaru. Ce dernier reconnu certains de ses anciens camarades de classe. Il nous présenta de loin Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts émeraude. Elle était super mignonne mais Shikamaru nous conseilla de nous méfier d'elle. Apparemment, elle était réputée pour être une sacrée fouineuse. Elle avait pourtant l'air adorable avec son petit sourire d'ange mais, s'il le disait… Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, après tout.

Sakura discutait avec une blonde platine, aux yeux bleus clair. Ino Yamanaka. La grande copine de Sakura. Elle n'était pas bien méchante mais elle traînait dans les mêmes eaux. D'accord, je prenais note. Il continua. Cette fois, c'est un brun qu'il désigna. Vraiment beau gosse le gars, d'ailleurs. De longs cheveux bruns, une peau de porcelaine, un regard gris perle et une attitude incroyablement hautaine. Mais, il était, sans conteste, terriblement sexy. Oui, j'avouais, je craquais pour ce genre de mec. Le genre casse-tête, fier et froid ou alors bad-boy, à croire que j'aimais qu'on me brise le cœur. Enfin, ça, c'était pour les mecs mais, vu que personne ne savait que j'étais bi, j'étais protégé.

Ah oui, le beau gosse s'appelait Neji Hyuuga.

Je le quittai des yeux pour tenter de me concentrer à nouveau sur ce que disait Shikamaru. Ah, il avait changé de sujet. A présent, il parlait de Temari, la grande sœur de Gaara. Une grande blonde aux yeux verts qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle était l'aînée des trois. On n'aurait pas dit. Les trois frangins avaient beau être de même mère, même père, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Néanmoins, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient marrants ensembles ! Malgré le fait qu'ils passaient leur temps à se taquiner, il y avait une véritable complicité entre eux. D'ailleurs, j'avais été surpris la première fois que j'étais allé chez eux. Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Gaara se faire titiller, chatouiller, ébouriffer les cheveux, comme un gamin de huit ans, et riposter à ça avec un petit sourire et de jolies répliques. Gaara était différent chez-lui. Il était moins renfermé sur lui-même, beaucoup plus social. Il donnait vraiment un joli spectacle.

Pour en revenir à Temari et Shikamaru. Comment dire…? Entre ces deux-là, il y avait de la tension. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de notre ami Nara, Temari ne mâchait vraiment pas ses mots ce qui avait fini par taper sur le système de ce ne fallait jamais heurter la tranquillité de Shikamaru. Il avait beau être un gars super zen, il restait humain. A force de jouer avec ses nerfs, il y avait un moment où ça pétait et, avec Temari, c'était ce qui était arrivé. Depuis, on avait le droit à un feu d'artifice de sarcasme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. C'était à qui déstabiliserait le mieux l'autre. Pour Kiba et moi, tout ça n'était que la conséquence d'une trop grande tension sexuelle. Oui, nous étions persuadés qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Il fallait voir comment ils se bouffaient des yeux derrière leurs railleries. Restait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils craquent. Selon Kiba, ça n'allait pas tarder. J'étais d'accord avec lui. On sentait qu'ils commençaient à être à bout. Bientôt le petit couple allait naître. J'en souriais d'avance. Déjà un an qu'ils se tournaient autour, il était temps que ça arrive.

J'étais en pleine conversation avec Shikamaru et Gaara, par conséquent, je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite. Les affaires de cœur de mon ami Nara m'avait un peu coupé du reste de la classe. C'est dans un geste complètement hasardeux que je tournai la tête vers le tableau en ricanant. Mon regard fit un demi-cercle avant de se bloquer, tout comme mon rire qui mourut immédiatement dans le fond de ma gorge. Je me pétrifiai, le cœuraffolé.

Un garçon venait d'entrer dans la classe. Beau, brun, les cheveux d'un noir si intense qu'ils paraissaient avoir des reflets bleus. Deux mèches soyeuses caressaient sa peau laiteuse. Il portait une frange effilée qui, parfois, frôlait la pointe de ses épais cils, gardiens de deux orbes de jais.

_Non…_

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais mais mes yeux ne pouvaient pas me tromper. Pas à ce point-là… Pas sur ça… Et pourtant je priais pour que ce soit le cas.

Le sac posé nonchalamment sur son épaule droite, il s'apprêtait à dépasser la première rangée quand nos regards s'accrochèrent. Le contact visuel me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et je me sentis submergé par une vague d'émotions. Un étrange mélange d'horreur, d'effarement, et d'autres sentiments que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Plus de doute, c'était bien lui et il m'avait vu.

Mais que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ?

J'avais l'impression de plonger dans un mauvais rêve. Son regard ne m'avait pas quitté. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne hausse un sourcil. Une violente envie de fuir à toutes jambes me prit…

Une main froide se posa sur mon bras, me faisant sursauter violemment sur ma chaise. Je rencontrai les regards soucieux de Shikamaru et Gaara.

-Enfin de retour parmi nous. Ça fait une minute qu'on t'appelle. C'est qui ce gars ? me demanda Shikamaru.

-Je…

Ma phrase s'arrêta ici. Je ne pouvais rien dire devant Shikamaru. Désemparé, je me tournai vers Gaara. Par chance pour moi, le professeur arriva l'instant suivant. Les conversations prirent fin immédiatement. Je m'assis correctement sur ma chaise. Raide comme un piquet, je n'osais plus tourner la tête, ni pour voir Shikamaru et Gaara, dont je sentais encore les regards posés sur moi, ni à ma gauche où _il_ était parti s'installé.

Quand notre professeur fit l'appel, il arriva juste avant moi dans l'ordre alphabétique.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, le regard fixé sur ma table. Cette fois, c'était plus que clair.

-Présent.

Sa voix…grave et suave à la fois. Elle lui allait parfaitement.

Je frissonnai.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Une partie de moi avait envie d'aller le voir et de lui poser directement la question mais une autre me criait de fuir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il me reconnaisse. M'avait-il reconnu, d'ailleurs ? Non, c'était impossible. Il fallait que je me calme. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme.

Je soufflai.

Inspiration, expiration.

Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir reconnu. En fait, il avait certainement dû me prendre pour un taré vu comment j'avais réussi à me pétrifier. Oui, il ne savait pas. Je n'étais plus Naru Namizake mais Naruto Uzumaki. Il fallait que j'arrive à faire la part des choses. Huit ans s'étaient écoulés, s'était énorme. Aujourd'hui, je devais considérer Sasuke comme un simple camarade de classe. Voilà. Je devais faire abstraction du passé. J'en étais parfaitement capable.

-Aller Naruto ! M'encourageai-je à voix basse.

J'attrapai mon stylo et essayai de me concentrer sur notre professeur principal qui n'était d'autre que le beau gosse du gymnase. Oui, je venais à peine de percuter.

Monsieur le beau gosse se nommait Abe Yahiko.

* * *

**Fin du second Chapitre. **Et on souhaite bonne chance à Naruto ! Haha. Bon, j'arrête. Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Si vous avez quoique ce soit à me dire, n'hésitez pas ;). Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne journée/bonne soirée/ bonne nuit et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody****!**

* * *

**Donc, je commence par une annonce : A partir de Lundi, je reprends les cours. Donc, je ne pourrais plus posté le lundi. C'est pour ça que je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, je posterai le samedi. Ce sera plus simple pour moi.**

Alors, encore une fois, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer cette fiction ^^.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Kyu-chan****: **Haha !Je suis démasquée ! xD. A la base, le professeur sexy était Kakashi. Mais, comme j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a plusieurs années et que je l'ai reprise il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'avais complètement oublié ^^'. J'ai donné un autre rôle à Kakashi. Donc, j'ai dû faire des modifications. Il m'a fallu trouver un autre personnage pour être le professeur sexy et j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur Yahiko-kun ! ;D Voilà pourquoi Yahiko porte un masque antigrippe (j'avais juste un peu la flemme de refaire toute ma description ^^'). Après pour « Abe », c'est parce qu'il lui fallait un nom de famille. Et Abe, c'est le nom de famille d'un gars que j'adore dans un autre manga (Big Windup).

**Fanduyaoi****: **Héhé, oui je suis sadique ! xD Je pense que tu auras les réponses à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre ;).

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

_Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

-c'est donc lui, ton premier amour.

-Ouais, acquiesçai-je.

La pause avait sonné. Gaara et moi étions encore dans le couloir, dans un coin isolé, à quelques pas de notre classe. Moi dos contre le mur et lui en face. Nous avions laissé Shikamaru rejoindre les autres. Pour cela, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'inventer un mensonge, Shikamaru avait tout de suite comprit que je ne voulais en parler qu'à Gaara. Il n'avait pas insisté, il s'était contenté d'un « j'y vais » avant de tourner les talons.

-que comptes-tu faire ? me demanda Gaara.

-Rester Naruto Uzumaki. Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour replonger dans le passé. De toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il me reconnaisse.

Même si moi je l'avais reconnu au premier regard, c'était impossible que lui y soit arrivé. J'avais beaucoup trop changé.

-Reste quand même sur tes gardes.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Gaara.

Mon regard se posa sur la porte de notre classe encore ouverte. Sasuke n'était pas sorti pour la pause. De là où j'étais, je ne voyais qu'une partie de son dos. Il avait l'air penché sur son bureau. En train de lire, peut-être? A l'époque, Sasuke lisait beaucoup durant les récréations ou quand il avait fini ses devoirs. Des vrais romans en plus, sans images, pas des BD comme moi je lisais. Je l'avais souvent charrié pour ça, avec une pointe de jalousie. Je l'avais souvent insulté de frimeur et d'intello, jaloux qu'il puisse lire ce genre de livres alors que j'en était incapable...mais aussi, jaloux de ne plus être l'objet de son attention durant ses lectures.

-Naruto.

Je sortais de mes pensées.

-Oui ?

-on devrait aller rejoindre les autres.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête avant de me décoller du mur.

Après le japonais, nous passâmes aux maths avec Ebisu Okashi. Si Yahiko avait tout de suite suscité l'admiration de tous (surtout des filles) Ebisu avait fait une moins belle entrée. Il était arrivé, les bras chargés de documents. L'énorme bouquin de mathématiques qu'il avait calé sous son bras droit était tombé lorsqu'il avait posé le reste de ses affaires. Il s'était baissé pour le ramassé et l'avait posé distraitement sur son bureau. Le livre avait heurté sa petite boite métallique, la poussant dans le vide. Et paf ! Elle s'ouvrit laissant échapper toutes les craies qu'elle contenait. Après cela, Ebisu fit fort. Il en écrasa deux, les réduisant en poudre sous ses mocassins. L'une d'elle faillit le faire tomber mais il se retint de justesse à sa chaise avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour aller récupérer celles qui s'étaient glissées sous le bureau. En se redressant, il se cogna le crâne, lâcha un « Aie ! », avant de réapparaître devant nous.

Il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes.

-Euh…

Il posa ses craies sur le tableau et n'en garda qu'une pour écrire en grand : Ebisu Okashi, 22 ans, professeur de mathématiques.

-Et bouffon de service, railla un de mes camarades.

La grande majorité de la classe ricanait.

-Même Naruto n'aurait pas pu faire mieux, nous chuchota Shikamaru, la main sous le menton, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? Comment ça je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux ?

Il m'adressa un petit sourire amusé en guise de réponse.

Lorsque les deux heures de maths prirent fin, nous descendîmes en salle 3-C. C'était le laboratoire de science. Nous rigolâmes beaucoup moins en rencontrant notre professeur de biologie. Je sursautai en le voyant sortir soudainement de la salle, où il nous attendait déjà, pour nous rejoindre dans le couloir. Son regard d'un vert serpent nous dévisagea un par un avec une sévérité mêlée à un brin de folie. Je déglutis.

-Bien. Je suis Orochimaru, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais votre professeur de science. Pour bien commencer l'année, je vais vous classer par ordre alphabétique. Rentrez dans la classe quand vous entendrez votre nom et remplissez les rangées du premier rang au dernier en partant de la gauche. Des questions ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et austère.

Un silence de plomb lui répondit.

-Bien, commençons.

Il sorti la liste du porte-document qu'il tenait entre ses doigts squelettiques et nous appela par binôme.

Pour le coup, je regrettais de ne pas avoir été inscrit sous le nom de Namizake, j'aurais été à côté de Shikamaru. Là, avec Uzumaki, j'avais une chance sur deux de finir avec Sasuke.

Quand enfin, le prof l'appela, mon cœur s'accéléra.

-Uchiha et… Uzumaki.

J'en étais sûr. J'avais vraiment la poisse !

Je le suivis à l'intérieur. Notre table était située au quatrième rang, près de la fenêtre.

Du coin de l'œil, je l'observai sortir sa trousse et poser son sac contre l'un des pieds de la table. Il se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre pour contempler l'extérieur d'un regard pensif. J'étais complètement transparent pour lui.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, on a va faire une petite manipulation pour tester vos connaissances. Le matériel dont vous aurez besoin se trouve déjà sur vos tables. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce petit test sera votre première note de l'année, assurer vous de le réussir, déclara Orochimaru en s'emparant d'un paquet de feuilles.

Quoi ? Un test dès le début ? Mais il n'était pas sérieux, celui-là ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer quand il me tendit ma copie, soit deux feuilles agrafées. Je me mis à lire la consigne du premier exercice pour voir si je comprenais. Observation de chromosomes au microscope. Bon, jusque-là, ça allait. Je vérifiais qu'il y avait bien le microscope sur la table... Il y en avait bien un. Un seul…pour deux… Mon regard se posa sur Sasuke qui lisait aussi sa copie avec une concentration impressionnante. Il mouilla son index du bout de sa langue avant de changer de page. Sa main gauche repoussa machinalement une de ses mèches ébène avant de se caler sous son menton.

Il n'avait pas perdu ses vieilles mimiques. Je souris malgré moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je baissai les yeux sur ma propre copie avant de jeter un coup d'œil au reste de la classe. Tout le monde était concentré sur sa copie. Ils bossaient tous sauf moi. Je perdais du temps, là.

Bon, alors, où en étais-je ? Chromosomes et microscope. Voilà. Donc après…

Sasuke se leva. Il attrapa un bout de racine dont il découpa la pointe au scalpel avant de le placer sur une petite lame. Il préleva une goutte, du robinet situé à sa gauche, qu'il déposa sur son bout de racine avant d'appuyer délicatement dessus avec sa petite lamelle.

C'était donc ça qu'il fallait faire… J'allais faire la même chose dans ce cas. Je me levai à mon tour pour l'imiter. Seulement, lorsque je voulus prélever une goutte d'eau, mon robinet ne laissa échapper qu'un brin de poussière.

D'accord… Je me tournai vers Sasuke le cœur battant.

-Euh… Je pourrais t'emprunter ton évier ? J'ai…je n'ai pas d'eau au mien, expliquai-je d'une voix qui se voulait naturelle.

Le pire aurait été qu'il se rende compte à quel point il me rendait mal à l'aise. Et dire que c'était la première fois que je lui parlais depuis huit ans, ça faisait vraiment bizarre…

-Hn, fut la seule réponse que j'obtins.

Pas même un mot, un son, et je n'eus même pas le droit à un regard avec. Monsieur était trop concentré sur son petit test pour être poli, apparemment. Je me retins de le bousculer en passant derrière lui. Bref, je me tournai vers le robinet. Un petit tuyau en caoutchouc était accroché à l'extrémité. Je me demandais à quoi pouvait-il bien servir... ? Qu'importe, j'essayai d'ouvrir le robinet. Sans succès. Ce crétin l'avait bloqué ou quoi? Cette fois-ci, j'y mis toute ma force. Ma foi, j'aurais dû m'abstenir de le faire. Le petit tuyau se mit à faire l'hélicoptère, mouillant tout sur son passage. Je poussai un cri de surprise avant de l'attraper d'une main et de refermer le robinet de l'autre. Trop tard, j'étais trempé et, malheureusement, je n'étais pas le seul. La paillasse de Sasuke était noyée. Je risquai un regard sur lui. De grosses tâches d'eau mouillaient son uniforme, des gouttelettes d'eau dégoulinaient le long de sa joue sur laquelle une partie de sa mèche gauche était plaquée. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà mort. En une seconde je venais de causer un cataclysme. Je me ratatinai sur place. Grâce à moi, nous étions le centre d'attention du reste de la classe. J'entendis certains ricaner mais le côté amusant de la situation mourut écrasé par les pas d'Orochimaru qui quitta son bureau pour rejoindre notre table.

-Uzumaki, m'appela-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Je déglutis.

-Oui, m'sieur ?

-Uchiha.

-oui…

Il attrapa la copie trempée de Sasuke puis s'empara de la mienne avant d'asséner sur un ton magistral :

« Zéro. Après avoir nettoyez toute cette eau vous pourrez partir.»

Quoi ?

-M'sieur, ce n'est pas de la faute de Sasuke, c'est moi qui…

-Je ne veux pas savoir qui est le responsable, m'interrompit-il, contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous dis si vous ne voulez pas aggraver vos cas.

Sur ces mots, il reparti s'installer derrière son bureau, ne me laissant pas la possibilité d'insister. C'était profondément injuste ! Franchement, on venait d'avoir zéro à cause d'un petit problème technique ! Ce n'était que de l'eau, en plus ! Un peu d'eau n'avait jamais tué personne ! Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais fait la même chose avec de l'acide ! Ça m'énervait d'avoir eu zéro pour si peu, mais je me sentais surtout mal pour Sasuke. Lui, il n'avait strictement rien fait. Non seulement je l'avais arrosé mais en plus, à cause de moi, il venait de se taper une bulle.

Je le vis sortir sa trousse d'une flaque d'eau.

-Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je.

Il m'ignora. C'était comme si je n'existais pas. Il vida sa trousse, posa ses stylos sur un coin de la table encore sec, avant d'essorer le tissus au-dessus de l'évier.

-Sasuke, je…

-qui t'as donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom ? On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, que je sache, m'interrompit-il sur un ton sec.

Oui, c'était vrai. Je devais l'appeler par son nom de famille maintenant. J'aurais bien aimé lui répliquer qu'on avait fait _plus _que garder les cochons ensemble, comme il le disait si bien, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Uchiha… Ok.

-Désolé.

Il ne répondit rien. Mon cœur se serra. J'attrapai l'éponge et commençai à essuyer les rebords de l'évier. Nous nettoyâmes notre table sans un mot, sans un regard, comme les deux parfaits inconnus que nous étions à présent l'un pour l'autre. Après ce que nous avions vécu il y a huit ans, la douleur que nous avait causé notre séparation, c'était vraiment malheureux. Simplement s'ignorer ? Je ne voulais pas de ça, moi. Ok, il ne fallait pas qu'il me reconnaisse mais on pouvait très bien être ami et rire ensemble comme avant sans que mon secret ne soit découvert, non ? Ou, du moins, sympathiser à nouveau… Bon, là, c'était mal parti. A l'heure actuelle, Sasuke devait me détester.

Je poussai un soupir en reposant l'éponge à sa place. Sasuke rangea ses affaires et je fis de même. Il quitta la salle, sans un regard pour personne. A l'inverse, j'adressai un petit sourire idiot à Shikamaru et Gaara pour les rassurer. Le premier me rendit mon sourire alors que le deuxième se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Je quittai la salle sans dire au revoir à cet enfoiré d'Orochimaru. Lui, je le détestai déjà.

Une fois dans le couloir, j'allais à la recherche des toilettes. J'étais encore bien mouillé, si j'attendais que cela sèche tout seul, j'étais partie pour attraper un bon rhume. Par chance, je tombais dessus en tournant à gauche. Je poussai la porte battante avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Sasuke avait eu la même idée que moi. Il avait enlevé sa veste, qu'il maintenait entre ses jambes, ainsi que sa chemise qu'il tendait sous le sèche-main. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard descendre sur son torse pâle et finement musclé. Huit ans s'étaient bel et bien écoulés. Sasuke avait beau être resté fin, ses biceps étaient bien présents. Je m'arrêtai sur ses tétons, sa taille fine et son ventre musclé. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahie. Quand son regard se posa sur moi, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il tentait de lire en moi. Mon cœur rata un battement. Il m'avait vu rougir. Il savait qu'il m'avait fait de l'effet. C'était évident. Je me forçai à bouger pour briser l'échange visuel. Il ne fallait pas que j'aggrave mon cas. Mains tremblantes, je commençai à enlever ma veste. J'aurais aimé m'enfuir, n'ayant aucune envie de me déshabiller devant lui, mais si je le faisais, je passerais encore plus pour un idiot. Néanmoins, je n'allais pas montrer mon buste. J'allais juste me mettre sous le sèche-main. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie torse nu.

Je le rejoignis sous l'air chaud, essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas facile de paraître à l'aise quand on bouillonnait intérieurement. Je n'avais jamais été bon pour cacher mes émotions et son regard noir qui me dévisageait avec intensité ne m'aidait pas. Que pensait-il de moi ? Il devait me trouver bizarre. Normal, je ne pouvais pas être moi. Surtout pas avec lui.

-t'es gay ?

La question brisa soudainement le silence. Trois petits mots qui me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc.

-_Quoi _? Non ! M'exclamai-je le cœur battant.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il croie que…

-Pourquoi tu rougis, alors ?

-Je…je…parce que j'ai chaud ! Criai-je presque.

Merde. Je n'avais pas contrôlé le ton de ma voix. Là, pour le côté décontracté, c'était fichu. Je baissai les yeux par terre. S'il y avait un trou de souris près à m'accueillir, j'étais prenant...

-tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ignore que je ne te vois pas. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me regarder en cours et tu t'es pétrifié quand je suis entré en classe. Au début, je me suis demandé quel était ton problème mais maintenant je pense savoir c'est quoi. Je te fais de l'effet.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Mon cœur était à deux doigts d'exploser. Je sentais son regard me transpercer mais je n'osai pas l'affronter. Si je ne pouvais pas le contredire, que faire ?

-et tu trembles, ajouta-t-il comme si j'avais besoin qu'il le précise.

Mes mains se serrèrent sur ma veste. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose mais quoi ?

Il soupira.

-ça va, respire, je ne suis pas homophobe. Par contre, je te le dis tout de suite, les mecs ne m'intéressent pas alors ne tente rien avec moi.

-je n'allais rien tenté, répondis-je en relevant enfin la tête.

Mes tremblements avaient cessé. Savoir que cela ne le dégoûtait pas m'avait remis d'aplomb. Mon cœur battait toujours un peu trop vite dans ma poitrine, mais je savais quoi faire. J'allais rentrer dans son jeu. C'était toujours mieux qu'il me croie gay (ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas) plutôt qu'il devine mon identité.

-donc, ça ne te dérange pas ? Demandai-je pour plus de sûreté.

-Tant que tu n'essayes pas de me rouler une pelle, non.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. L'idée était plaisante !

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis sérieux, ressentit-il le besoin de préciser.

-J'avais compris ! Tu gardes ça pour toi et je te promets que tu pourras ressortir vierge de cette pièce, plaisantai-je avec un large sourire étincelant.

Son regard s'élargit, sa bouche resta entrouverte. J'éclatai de rire.

-évite ce genre de blague aussi, se renfrogna-t-il.

Deux petites tâches roses coloraient ses joues alors qu'il essayait vainement de me faire croire que ce que je venais de dire ne l'avait pas surpris et gêné.

-Ok, Uchiha, ricanai-je.

Je me forçai à reprendre mon sérieux mais mon sourire ne quitta pas mes lèvres. J'étais heureux que ça se passe ainsi. Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur moi, je lui adressai un large sourire éclatant. Encore une fois, il eut l'air surpris. Puis, un petit rictus amusé naquit sur ses lèvres. Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour d'en rester coi. Mon cœur parti au galop alors que je me rendais compte qu'il s'agissait du tout premier qu'il m'offrait depuis huit ans. Je sentis comme une douce chaleur envahir ma poitrine, un élan de joie qui me consuma entièrement.

* * *

Kushina pénétra chez-elle les bras chargés de sacs plastiques. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les poser au sol pour fermer correctement la porte. Non, Kushina se contenta de la faire claquer d'un coup de pied sec avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine pour y déposer son butin.

Tout en sifflotant le générique de son feuilleton préféré, elle se mit à ranger ses courses. Le téléphone sonna quand elle s'apprêtait à ranger un paquet de riz sur la plus haute étagère de la réserve. Elle s'arrêta net. Il sonna une seconde fois. Elle laissa tout en plan et quitta la cuisine en courant. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Cinq fois. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le téléphone, le répondeur se mit en route. Kushina s'apprêtait à décrocher mais s'arrêta net en reconnaissant la voix au bout du fil :

« Minato, Kushina, c'est Mikoto Uchiha. Je sais que ça fait longtemps. Huit ans pour être exact. Mais, nous sommes de retour à Konoha. Cette fois pour de bon, je pense. Donc voilà, c'était juste pour vous annoncer cela et prendre de vos nouvelles. Maintenant que nous sommes de retour, j'espère que nous pourrons redevenir amis comme avant. Gros bisous à vous ainsi qu'à Naru et, j'espère, à bientôt.»

Alors les Uchiha étaient de retour… C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se rencontrent. Mais, comment faire ? Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir fuir éternellement...

Elle se mordit l'ongle du pouce.

Que faire ? Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Minato.

Elle sorti son téléphone portable et s'empressa d'appeler son mari pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

* * *

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu me suis ?

Sasuke venait de s'arrêter. Sa main maintenait encore l'une des portes du hall entrouverte.

Il m'adressa un regard appuyé.

-On a une heure devant nous, je me disais que c'était mieux d'être à deux plutôt que de rester seul dans nos coins, répondis-je.

Il haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu. Seulement, je ne comptais pas le laisser filer maintenant. Pas après notre petite discussion dans les toilettes. Nous étions seuls. La cour était pratiquement vide puisque la majorité était en cours à cette heure-ci. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour en savoir un peu plus sur le Sasuke qu'il était devenu.

-fais comme tu veux, conclu-t-il.

Je souris.

Il marcha, mains dans les poches, en direction d'un coin fleuris de la cour. Le printemps était là, les cerisiers présentaient de magnifiques fleurs blanches dont les pétales recouvraient l'herbe. Il faisait bon, le soleil brillait et une douce brise caressait nos visages. Sasuke déposa son sac au pied d'un arbre avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Je fis de même. Mon regard se perdit dans l'épaisse masse blanche qui ne laissait à peine passer le soleil. J'étais bien ainsi, avec Sasuke.

Je glissais un coup d'œil sur lui. Il avait fermé les yeux, son visage offert à la nature. Il semblait avoir baissé sa garde. Il avait l'air si paisible en ce moment, comme s'il avait oublié que nous nous trouvions encore au lycée. Peut-être même avait-il oublié jusqu'à ma présence…

Je me redressai sur mes coudes pour mieux l'admirer.

Le vent jouait doucement avec sa frange. J'aurais aimé faire de même, comme dans le passé. Ce moment que nous étions en train de partager me rappelait un autre que nous avions vécu, il y a plus de huit ans, lors d'une sortie scolaire au grand parc Eido de Suna. Notre classe était partie un peu avant midi pour aller pique-niquer là-bas. Pendant que les autres s'amusaient au toboggan, Sasuke s'était isolé près d'un petit ruisseau. Il s'était assis au bord, appuyant son dos contre un des arbres qui longeait la rive. Je l'avais observé de loin, debout sur le tourniquet.

Il ne voulait pas s'amuser, comme toujours Sasuke préférait le calme et la tranquillité. Je le savais. Pourtant, cela ne m'avait pas empêché de foncer comme une furie vers lui. J'avais ramassé une grosse pierre que j'avais jeté de toutes mes forces dans l'eau, provoquant un gros « plouf » qui brisa la quiétude de son havre de paix. Il m'adressa un regard noir qui me fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était ce que je voulais, une petite bagarre. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce que j'obtins. Au lieu de se venger, le petit Sasuke soupira avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Il ferma les yeux, reconstruisant son havre de paix, et moi j'en restai coi. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je m'étais mis à l'observer avec une sorte de fascination avant de m'allonger lentement à ses côtés. Ma main voulu effleurer son visage mais, je l'a retins. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un mirage que le moindre mauvais geste pourrait faire disparaître.

Aujourd'hui, huit ans après, je ressentais ce même sentiment. Un mélange de fascination, de paix et de peur de tout gâcher. Cette fois aussi je ne pouvais pas avancer la main pour l'effleurer. J'osais à peine prononcer son nom.

-Hé, Uchiha, chuchotai-je en espérant qu'il ne bougerait pas.

-Hn ?

Il resta dans sa position.

-tu es de Konoha ou d'Oto ? Lui demandai-je pour tâter le terrain.

-Konoha.

-Moi aussi. Pourtant, c'est la première fois que je te vois, tu étais dans un collège privé ?

-Non. Avant j'étais ailleurs. J'ai passé huit ans à l'étranger.

-Ah ouais, quand même et… pourquoi es-tu revenu à Konoha ? Finis-je par lui demander avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Mon cœur rata un battement.

Est-ce que je venais de gaffer ? Zut ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. De son point de vue, on se connaissait à peine et je commençais déjà à lui poser ce genre de question. J'étais allé un peu vite.

-Désolé, j'ai tendance à être peu trop curieux, m'empressai-je de dire pour réparer ma faute.

-Hn.

Il referma les yeux.

Je me retins de soupirer de soulagement. J'avais des tonnes de questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres mais j'allais devoir y aller plus doucement si je voulais obtenir des réponses. Ça n'allait pas être facile pour moi qui avais plus tendance à foncer comme un bourrin qu'à m'approcher avec délicatesse. Ce dernier mot ne collait pas du tout avec mon caractère. Pourtant, j'allais devoir jouer finement cette fois. Pour obtenir des réponses sans me dévoiler, j'allais devoir amadouer la bête pour ouvrir, une par une, les barrières qu'il y avait aujourd'hui entre nous. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte mais, j'étais motivé.

* * *

Je rentrai chez moi vers 19 heures. Après les cours, nous avions un peu traîné avec les gars. Puis, on s'était arrêté chez Choji pour faire nos devoirs. Bercés par l'odeur de la nourriture du restaurant qui montait jusque dans la chambre de notre ami, ça n'avait pas été facile de se concentrer. Mais, on était si bien chez Choji ! Surtout que sa mère, véritable cordon bleu, montait toujours nous apporter de quoi grignoter. Aujourd'hui, on avait eu droit à ses fameux beignets au sucre. Un vrai délice ! J'en avais tellement mangé que j'arrivai chez moi le ventre plein. Ça n'allait pas plaire à ma mère... Enfin, tant pis. Je m'étais régalé.

Je me débarrassai de mes converses. Je les rangeai dans le buffet à chaussures à la place de mes pantoufles grenouilles. Je reniflai. Ça sentait les ramens maison ! Peut-être que j'allais encore manger, finalement.

-Je suis rentré ! Annonçai-je en me précipitant dans la cuisine.

Mon père y était aussi, assit à table, son journal sous les yeux et un crayon à la main.

-Bonsoir, fiston. Alors, comment cette rentrée ? me demanda-t-il en m'adressant un petit sourire.

Ma mère lâcha sa cuillère en bois pour venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-riche en émotions, répondis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui, j'ai vu Sasuke.

Ils se raidirent et échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça c'est plutôt bien passé, il ne m'a pas reconnu.

-Naruto…cette après-midi, j'ai reçu un appel de Mikoto, m'avoua ma mère.

Cette fois ce fut à mon tour de me raidir.

-qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Demandai-je avec appréhension.

-Nous revoir.

Bien sûr. Si Sasuke et ses parents étaient de retour, c'était normal qu'ils veuillent nous revoir. A l'époque, Sasuke et moi étions toujours ensemble. A force, nos familles avaient fini par devenir amis. Sauf que s'ils débarquaient ici, Sasuke serait là. Il souhaitait surement revoir Naru. Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser ? A sa place, j'aurais déjà débarqué chez-eux pour le voir. Il n'était pas moi, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il irait à ma rencontre si ses parents lui en donnaient l'occasion. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on les revoit...mais, on ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer leur appel. On était dans une impasse…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto. Ta mère et moi on y a réfléchit et on a trouvé une bonne solution pour qu'ils ne te voient pas.

-Quoi donc ? Demandai-je avec espoir.

-On va leur faire croire que tu es parti étudier à l'étranger. Juste avant que tu arrives, on les a eus au téléphone. Ils viendront à la maison ce weekend. Pendant ce temps, tu iras chez Jiraya.

-Ok.

C'était surement la meilleure solution. J'espérais que ça allait marcher...

* * *

**Voili, voiloù ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody !**

**Fanduyaoi : **Merci ^^. Je t'avoue que moi même je me suis bien amusée en m'imaginant Ebisu :P Oui et il n'a pas fini d'être machiavélique ! Oh, tu as repris le 15 toi aussi ! (Yep, solidarité entre étudiantes ;)) ta rentrée c'est bien passé?

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

_Quelque chose ne va pas._

* * *

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans encombre. Depuis la discussion que j'avais eu avec Sasuke dans les toilettes, j'essayais, petit à petit, de fructifier notre relation. C'était loin d'être facile car mon petit Uchiha avait tendance à s'isoler de la population. Il n'était pas du tout social et tout le monde avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Par conséquent, mis à part certaines filles tenaces, qui continuaient d'essayer de le charmer (en vain), le reste de la classe lui fichait la paix pour son plus grand bonheur, cela valait sans dire.

Du coup, ce n'était pas facile pour moi de l'approcher. Continuellement, je devais faire des va-et-vient entre lui et mes amis car les deux ensembles n'étaient pas compatibles. Du moins, ni Shikamaru, ni Gaara, ni Sasuke ne voulaient faire l'effort d'apprendre à se connaitre. J'avais bien essayé d'établir le contact entre eux, d'inclure Sasuke dans notre petite bande, mais le résultat avait été très mauvais. Si Shikamaru avait fait un effort pour entamer une conversation, Sasuke s'était contenté de répondre par des « Hn » désintéressés et Gaara n'avait pas sorti un mot. Entre ces deux là, le feeling n'était pas au rendez-vous. J'avais l'impression que Gaara n'appréciait pas Sasuke. Parfois, il m'était arrivé de le surprendre à le regarder avec ce regard glacial, lacérant, qu'il avait quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. En l'occurrence, cette chose, c'était Sasuke ou je devenais parano. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais cessé mes tentatives. Depuis, ça se portait plutôt bien.

Malgré les années passées, Sasuke était resté fidèle à lui-même. L'une des meilleures façons de le faire réagir, et donc d'engager le dialogue avec lui, était de le provoquer. Alors, je ne faisais que ça. D'ailleurs, j'aimais ça. J'avais l'impression de repartir huit ans en arrière, à l'époque où on se crêpait le chignon pour un oui comme pour un non. Je prenais plaisir à le taquiner, à le contredire et à le faire sortir de ses gongs. Le pire, c'est que ça marchait vachement bien! Bon, d'accord, ça marchait dans les deux sens. Trop souvent, j'étais pris à mon propre jeu. Des fois, il arrivait à me mettre vraiment en rogne. Je voyais bien que ça le faisait marrer et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la colère retombait immédiatement. Tout cela n'était qu'une grosse blague, un jeu qui nous permettait d'échanger énormément de choses, l'air de rien.

Je me rapprochais lentement mais surement de lui, tout en faisant attention à bloquer mes sentiments pour ne pas trop me dévoiler. Je profitais de chaque secondes à ses côtés. De tous ce que j'arrivais à voir quand il quittait sa bulle pour interagir avec moi. Sourires, regards, moqueries, ricanements, et parfois rires, je m'abreuvais de tout ce qui était lui. Petit à petit, j'avais l'impression de redevenir accro mais ça allait, j'arrivais encore à gérer. Ce n'était pas trop dur de me freiner, je savais que rien ne pouvait arriver entre nous. On avait eu une histoire, elle était à présent fini et elle ne reprendrait plus. C'était une évidence. J'étais très lucide sur ce point. Je n'avais aucun espoir. Tenter quelque chose serait tout gâcher. Or, je ne voulais pas le perdre à nouveau et encore moins souffrir. Notre amitié (si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi), certes étrange, me contentait. Elle ne me comblait pas entièrement mais elle était suffisante pour me rendre heureux.

Brusquement, un poids heurta ma tête me faisant perdre l'équilibre. En moins de deux, je me retrouvai à quatre pattes, par terre, avec la sensation d'avoir reçu une brique sur le front. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. D'abord, les ricanements du reste de ma classe. Puis, le gymnase. Un ballon de basket entre mes jambes. Le reste de nos équipes. Et, enfin, Sasuke, le sourire fier et moqueur.

-Enfin redescendu de la lune, crétin ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-SALE BÂTARD ! ENFOIRÉ ! T'AS FAILLI ME TUER, CONNARD !

-t'exagère pas un peu là ? C'était juste une passe.

-ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es pris un ballon de basket en pleine poire ! Grognai-je en me redressant.

-t'avais qu'à la rattraper. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu rêvasses. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais te concentrer, j'en ai marre de devoir rattraper les balles que tu rates.

-c'est ça, fais ton malin ! Ce n'était pas une raison, bâtard ! Raah, j'ai l'impression que mon front est rentré dans mon cerveau, ça fait un mal de chien ! Me plaignis-je en massant mon pauvre crâne meurtrie.

Son sourire s'agrandit malgré lui. Il se mordit les lèvres, les commissures tremblotantes. Il tentait vainement de garder son précieux sérieux alors que ses yeux noirs me fixaient avec un amusement clairement visible.

-Bâtard.

-quoi ? J'ai rien dit.

-Mais tu penses, répliquai-je.

-encore heureux.

-je te promets que si je finis bossu du front, je m'arrangerai pour que tu finisses dans le même état !

-fais donc, me provoqua-t-il en ricanant.

Franchement, je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de lui faire avaler son fichu ballon !

-Uzumaki, vous voulez mettre quelque chose sur votre front ? Me demanda notre prof de sport.

Gai Maito. Un gars super musclé, avec un effroyable manque de goût, mais vachement sympa.

J'acceptai l'offre. Je n'avais aucune envie de finir avec une montagne entre les sourcils.

-Je peux l'accompagner, monsieur ? Se proposa Sasuke qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

Je lui adressai un regard noir qui le fit esquisser un petit sourire.

-D'accord, allez-y tous les deux, nous autorisa Gai.

C'est ainsi que nous quittâmes le gymnase. Nous traversâmes une allée couverte qui menait au bâtiment A où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Du moins, je supposais. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à me retrouver dans le lycée. Enfin de compte, Sasuke avait bien fait de venir avec moi. Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais choisi de suivre les arbres, en coupant à gauche, parce qu'après les arbres il y avait logiquement la cour, et qu'après la cour normalement il y avait…en fait, non, ça dépendait…Bref, heureusement que Sasuke était là. D'ailleurs, il m'avait surpris en se proposant…

-à quoi tu rêvais ? me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Hein ?

-tout à l'heure, avant de te prendre mon ballon, t'étais complètement déconnecté.

-Je sais plus, mentis-je.

La réponse « à toi » n'était pas permise si je ne voulais pas que ça déraille.

-ok.

Il n'insista pas.

Nous marchâmes silencieusement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Arrivés devant la porte, je frappai deux coups secs. Les secondes s'écoulèrent mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir. J'allais insister mais Sasuke retint mon poignet avant qu'il n'atteigne à nouveau la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-ça ne sert à rien, elle n'est pas là.

-comment tu sais ?

-la porte est fermée.

-Hein ?

J'essayai de l'ouvrir, sans résultat, elle était belle et bien verrouillée. Je fis la moue.

-qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Lui-demandai-je.

-t'as encore mal ?

-encore un peu mais ça va.

Sans prévenir, il passa ses doigts sous mes mèches blondes pour dégager mon front. J'écarquillai les yeux de surpris, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche.

Il venait de me toucher de lui-même...

La chaleur vint immédiatement envahir le bas de mes joues.

-t'es encore rouge, je t'ai vraiment pas loupé… Allons aux toilettes passer un peu d'eau froide sur ton front, me proposa-t-il en frôlant la zone meurtrie du bout des doigts.

Je frissonnai. La seconde suivante, sa chaleur me quitta, laissant comme un vide, un froid où il m'avait touché. L'envie de récupérer sa main me prit mais je la réfrénai.

-On y va, me dit-il en me précédant.

Je le suivais sans un mot, un peu déçu que sa main ne soit pas rester plus longtemps sur mon front. S'il fallait que je me fasse mal pour qu'il me touche, j'étais prêt à me prendre tous les ballons de baskets qu'il voulait !

Nous entrâmes dans les toilettes des hommes. J'allais directement à l'évier pour mouiller mon visage. Je restais la tête penchée sous le robinet de façon à ce que l'eau coule sur mon front. Ce n'était pas facile, je devais me contorsionner, ça me faisait mal au cou. Je me redressai, la face ruisselante. J'essuyai mes yeux.

-Et si t'essayais avec ça ? Fais-toi une compresse, me proposa Sasuke en me tendant un mouchoir noir.

De la soie ou quelque chose du même genre. Le tissu était brillant et soyeux. Un petit éventail rouge et blanc était brodé dessus.

-t'es sûr ? Je vais le mouiller, le prévins-je.

-Si je te propose.

-ok, merci.

Je le dépliai, m'épongeai le visage avec, puis, le trempai entièrement. Le tissu devint encore plus noir et luisant. Je l'essorai pour le replier à ma façon avant de le poser sur mon front. Tout cela, sous le regard de Sasuke. Pour une fois, c'était moi qui le surprenais en train de me dévisager. Je lui fis la réflexion, le faisant doucement sourire.

-Je me demandais juste si…, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-tu te demandais quoi ? insistai-je.

Son regard s'ancra dans le mien.

-tu n'aurais pas des Namizake dans ta famille ?

-Hein ? M'exclamai-je, interdit.

Il détourna les yeux.

-Excuse-moi ma question était un peu idiote, c'est juste que… tu ressembles beaucoup, physiquement, à une personne que j'ai connu, m'avoua-t-il en fixant pensivement l'évier.

Je me glaçais sur place. Il parlait de Naru, c'était certain ! Normal qu'elle me ressemblait beaucoup, elle était mon ancien moi ! Il fallait que je dise quelque chose… que je ne connaissais pas de Namizake…que je n'en avais jamais croisé de ma vie… !

« Ah » fut la seule chose correcte que je réussis à articuler.

-enfin, bref. C'était idiot, je ne sais même plus à quoi ressemble cette personne maintenant.

S'il savait… il l'avait juste devant lui.

-Bon, bah…euh… on ferait mieux d'y retourner, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

-Hn.

Nous quittâmes les toilettes en silence.

Alors que nous marchions dans les couloirs, je le regardai du coin de l'œil. Il était toujours pensif. Est-ce qu'il avait encore des doutes ? Il fallait dire que je ne m'étais pas vraiment montré très convainquant… J'espérai qu'il n'avait pas perçu le mensonge…

* * *

-un exposé à deux sur l'ADN ? Répétai-je incrédule.

Mon regard passa sur Sasuke qui notait tranquillement l'information sur son agenda, comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir à un sujet exposé dès le troisième cours! Est-ce qu'on allait avoir tout le temps des notes comme ça ? J'avais encore en travers de la gorge le zéro que Sasuke et moi avions injustement reçu au premier cours. Je n'avais pas hâte de renouvelé l'expérience mais ce prof m'avait l'air d'être un sacré sadique!

-Eh bien, cet exposé n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter. J'ai l'impression que certains d'entre vous commence déjà à trembler. Visualiseraient-ils déjà leur note ? Hein, _Monsieur_ Uzumaki ? M'interpella la voix quasi-glauque d'Orochimaru.

-Hein ?

-Auriez-vous déjà un problème ? Vous m'avez l'air bien pâle, me provoqua-t-il.

Et c'est lui qui me disait ça ? Avec son teint cadavérique, il pouvait toujours causer !

-Je me demandais juste… L'exposé va être noté ou c'est juste un exercice? Osai-je tenter.

Savait-on jamais, derrière ce regard cruel se cachait, peut-être, une pointe de compassion pour ses élèves…

-A votre avis, monsieur Uzumaki ? Un seul groupe passera à l'oral, les autres rendront leur exposé écrit. Autrement dit, soignez bien le document que vous allez me rendre, je serais intransigeant et, puisque j'y suis, je vous le dit tout de suite, les fautes d'orthographes m'insupportent. Je veux au moins six pages dactylographiés pour commencer. Prenez cela comme un cadeau de rentrée, je vous en demanderai plus au fil de l'année. Et, évidemment, Monsieur Uzumaki, cela n'est pas un exercice, la note que vous aurez figurera bien sur votre carnet de notes, tâchez donc d'avoir plus que zéro cette fois.

Ok. Aucun espoir. Ce mec était un monstre.

A contre cœur, j'ouvris mon agenda pour noter la date de l'exposé, soit dans trois semaines, plus les quatre exercices que nous avions à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Sur tous les profs de Belle Neige, pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur celui-là ? La poisse me collait vraiment au train !

-t'as intérêt à bosser Uzumaki, m'avertit Sasuke d'une voix basse.

-Evidemment que je vais bosser !

Il était hors de question pour moi d'avoir encore un zéro, surtout que je n'avais toujours pas annoncé le premier à mes parents…

* * *

-TU AS EU ZÉRO ? s'exclama brusquement mon père me faisant légèrement sursauté.

-Oui, non mais, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-je t'écoute, dit-il en repliant soigneusement son journal qu'il déposa sur un coin de la table basse du séjour.

Son regard vint ensuite se planter dans le mien avec une sévérité qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Mon père était vraiment un homme calme et pacifiste mais, lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'école, il plaisantait beaucoup moins ! Sur ce point, ils se complétaient plutôt bien avec ma mère. Elle, c'était pour tout le reste qu'elle me tirait les oreilles. Surtout pour le ménage. Fallait avouer, je n'étais pas très soigneux. Ma chambre était constamment dans un bazar pas possible. Mais, attention ! Un bazar_ élaboré_ ! Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je m'y retrouvais parfaitement dans mon bordel. Bien mieux que lorsque ma chambre était rangée, d'ailleurs. Mais allez expliquer ça à ma mère ! Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Par contre, pour l'école, elle était indulgente. Elle non plus n'avait pas été une très bonne élève. J'avais même entendu dire qu'elle avait eu une période rebelle au lycée mais elle n'avait jamais voulu me donner le fin mot de l'histoire.

Mon père, lui avait toujours été bon à l'école. Non, que disais-je, _excellent_. Alors, bien sûr, pour lui, c'était évident que je devais l'être aussi. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas hérité de son cerveau de génie. M'enfin, cette fois, ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'avais eu zéro.

-c'est à cause de ce prof. Il nous a collé un test le premier jour, tu te rends compte ? En plus y avait ces robinets, là. T'sais, les robinets du lycée sont vraiment mal fichu ! Y a une sorte d'extension en caoutchouc. Du coup, quand j'ai voulu l'ouvrir, ça à fait hélicoptère ! Ça en a foutu partout sur la paillasse de Sasu', j'te dis pas la tête de mort qu'il a fait ! Bah après, le prof nous a collé zéro à tous les deux. Comme ça ! Juste à cause d'un peu d'eau ! C'est pour ça que j'ai eu zéro mais tu vois bien que ce n'est pas ma faute ! Même Sasu c'est pris une bulle !

-Hum. Il a l'air difficile votre professeur de Science.

-Ah, il est bien pire que ça !

-C'est quoi son nom ? Je devrais peut-être aller lui toucher deux mots…

-NON ! Surtout pas ! T'sais pas ce que ce taré pourrait te faire ! Puis, t'en fais pour le zéro, je vais me rattraper. On a un exposé à rendre pour dans trois semaines.

-C'est sûr quoi ?

-L'ADN.

-D'accord. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas, me proposa-t-il en m'adressant un petit sourire.

Finalement je m'en sortais mieux que prévu.

-Je pense que ça ira. Je le fais avec Sasu après tout, répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

-Je vois. Je te trouvais de bonne humeur ces temps-ci, je comprends mieux pour quoi. Ça a l'air de bien se passer avec Sasuke.

-Hein ? M'exclamai-je, pris de court.

-Je me trompe ?

Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres.

Non, il ne se trompait pas.

-on s'entend plutôt bien. On se dispute beaucoup, comme avant, mais je pense qu'il me considère comme un ami, avouai-je tout en me perdant dans la contemplation de la table basse.

Ami, oui. Rien de plus, rien de moins, mais c'était déjà ça.

Quand je relevai la tête, je croisai le regard soudainement inquiet de mon père.

Mon cœur se pinça.

-Et ça te conviens ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je crois… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Même si ça faisait quand même un peu mal, je préférai ça à rien.

Un lourd silence suivit ma déclaration. J'évitai consciemment son regard. J'imaginai très bien l'expression de son visage et je ne voulais pas la voir.

-Je suis vraiment désol…

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai des devoirs à faire, moi. Prévenez-moi quand le dîner est prêt, lâchai-je avant de quitter le séjour.

Je m'empressai de gravir les escaliers, au cas où il déciderait de me rattraper, avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je jetai mon sac sur mon lit et lâchai un soupir las. Que pouvais-je faire maintenant ? Mon regard navigua entre ma superbe collection de mangas et ma Play. Finalement, je décidai de faire une partie.

Après une heure trente de jeu, j'abandonnai ma manette de mauvaise grâce pour tirer mon cahier de maths de mon sac. J'avais dit à mon père que je montais bosser, s'il venait à découvrir que je glandais depuis plus d'une heure, j'aurais l'air fin. Même s'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il monte vérifier après la conversation qu'on venait d'avoir...

Non, il ne fallait plus que j'y pense.

J'ouvris mon livre à la bonne page et commençai à lire le premier exercice.

* * *

Samedi arriva très vite. Pour une fois, je ne fis pas la grasse matinée. Impossible de dormir plus longtemps en sachant que Sasuke et ses parents arriveraient dans quelques heures. Je me hissai hors de mon lit et sortis faire ma toilette. Le silence m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mes parents dormaient encore. Evidemment, il n'était que sept heures du matin. D'habitude, ma mère était la première levée mais elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux avant huit heures passées.

Une fois propre, je descendis les escaliers tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer les marches. J'entrai dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner que je dégustai en jetant de réguliers coups d'œil à l'horloge accroché au mur. Je savais que c'était complètement inutile, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient débarquer maintenant mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de surveiller l'heure. A vrai dire, j'avais la boule au ventre.

En me forçant à regarder un autre mur, je tombai nez à nez avec le calendrier. La date d'aujourd'hui était signalée par un rond rouge bien visible. J'avalai difficilement mes céréales tout en regrettant de ne pas être parti manger au salon. Au moins, la télé m'aurait distrait. Là, entre le calendrier et le bruit sec des aiguilles défilant sur le cadran, j'avais la vicieuse impression que le temps m'était compté.

Regarder ailleurs. Mon regard passa distraitement sur le cadre photo posé sur le four micro-onde et, cette fois, je faillis m'étouffer pour de bon.

Les photos ! Merde ! Comment avais-je pu oublier un truc pareil ? La maison regorgeait de photos du Naruto que j'étais aujourd'hui ! Je me dépêchai de vider mon bol pour me charger de ça. Il fallait que je cache toutes ces photos ou notre plan allait tomber à l'eau !

Je commençai par enlever celle de la cuisine avant de décrocher le cadre XXL qui obstruait le quart d'un des murs du hall d'entrée. Ma mère et sa satanée passion pour les photos de famille ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle nous affiche partout comme ça ? On n'était pas des people !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naru ? me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Je sursautai brusquement, manquant de faire tomber l'immense cadre. Par chance, j'eus le réflexe de le rattraper in-extremis. Heureusement, elle m'aurait tué si je l'avais cassé. Un cadre comme ça, ça devait coûter la peau du cul !

-J'enlève les photos de familles, répondis-je en posant délicatement le cadre à terre, si les Uchiha voient ces photos ils vont vite comprendre que Naruto et Naru sont la même personne.

-Oui, je comptais le faire. Il n'est que huit heures du matin, Naru. Les Uchiha ne seront pas là avant 14 heures.

-je sais mais…

Je m'arrêtai, ne voyant finalement pas quoi dire. Elle avait raison. On avait encore six bonnes heures devant nous. De plus, ils n'étaient pas du genre à venir à l'improviste. S'ils avaient dit 14 heures et ils viendraient à 14 heures pile. D'autre part, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Mikoto appelle pour prévenir de leur départ. C'était ce genre de famille. Maman le savait, moi aussi. Pourtant…

J'avais l'air ridicule.

-Il faut que tu te détendes Naru. Tout va bien se passer, me dit ma mère en me rejoignant.

Sa main caressa délicatement ma joue.

-Je me charge des photos, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Elle m'adressa un tendre sourire avant de poser un bisou sur mon front.

-repose-toi.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête avant de remonter à l'étage.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je me jetai sur mon lit. Je partis immédiatement à la recherche de ma peluche fétiche. Un petit renard à neuf queues que Sasuke m'avait offert pour mon neuvième anniversaire. C'est sous mon drap que je le retrouvai. Mon petit Kyubi. Même si le Sasuke de l'époque avait trouvé ce nom simplet, moi, je l'aimais bien. C'était simple et classe. En plus, ça lui correspondait bien.

Je plongeai sous ma couette en serrant fermement Kyubi contre moi. Depuis que je la possédais, je faisais ça à chaque fois que je manquais de courage. C'était idiot, mais j'avais besoin de faire ça. C'était comme si le simple fait de l'enlacer m'aidait à me sentir mieux. Aujourd'hui, malgré mon âge, je tenais encore à ce rituel que je gardais précieusement secret. J'imaginai bien la réaction des autres s'ils l'apprenaient. Surtout celle de Kiba. Ouais, je n'étais pas prêt de leur en parler.

Mes doigts caressèrent machinalement le tissu velouté de mon petit renard.

Je fini par fermer les yeux sentant, petit à petit, le sommeil m'emporter.

C'est une petite secousse qui me sorti de mes songes. Je pris le temps d'émerger, m'étirant comme un chat sous ma couette.

-ça va petit ? Me demanda la voix grave de mon parrain.

J'ouvris les yeux pour lui adresser un sourire.

-ouais, répondis-je en sortant de mes draps.

-Bon, je te laisse te préparer. Je t'attends en bas, dès que tu es prêt on y va.

J'acquiesçai et le laissai quitter la pièce.

Je me dépêchai ensuite de quitter mon pyjama pour mon vieux jogging gris et un sweat à capuche noir. Zéro effort vestimentaire, je vous l'accorde. Mais, après tout, je n'allais que chez Jiraya.

J'attrapai mon sac avant de descendre à l'étage. Je retrouvai mon parrain en pleine discussion avec mes parents.

Je notai au passage que toutes les photos du moi d'aujourd'hui avaient été rangées. J'adressai un sourire gratifiant à ma mère.

-Bon puisque t'es là, on va y aller, annonça Jiraya en quittant le canapé. Merci pour les gâteaux. Kushina, Minato, on se dit à une prochaine.

-Pas de problème, répondit mon père on nous accompagnant jusqu'à la sortie.

-prends soin de toi chéri, me dit ma mère, en déposant un rapide baiser sur ma joue. A demain.

Je les saluai d'un dernier geste de la main avant de monter en voiture.

-Prêt pour un week-end de folie ? Me lança Jiraya en mettant le contact.

-Et comment ! Répondis-je avec un enthousiasme à moitié feint.

J'étais content de passer le week-end avec mon parrain mais je ne pouvais pas enlever la boule qui me serrait le ventre.

J'adressai un dernier regard à ma maison en espérant que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

Il tapa trois coups sur la porte de sa chambre avant de l'ouvrir. Sasuke, allongé sur son lit, ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux sur son grand frère. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir agacé en tournant machinalement la page de son roman.

-Je n'ai pas dit « entrez », lui fit-il simplement remarquer.

Itachi sourit mais préféra ignorer.

-on part, là. Dépêche-toi de te préparer.

Cette fois, ce fut un long soupir qui échappa des lèvres de Sasuke.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi cette fois ?

-Non. On est invité chez les Namizake, s'il y a bien une personne qui se doit d'être là, c'est toi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répliqua son cadet en refermant tout de même son livre.

-Dépêche-toi seulement, Sasuke. Je t'attends en bas, déclara Itachi avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

C'est résigné qu'il quitta son lit. Il s'arrêta un instant devant son miroir, jaugeant sa tenue avec hésitation. Devait-il mettre quelque chose de plus formelle ? Il se doutait que son père avait sorti le costard. Sa mère devait surement être tout aussi élégante et son frère, quoiqu'habillé simplement, était toujours classe.

-Sasuke ! Ne m'oblige à te trainer jusqu'en bas ! entendit-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

Tant pis, il irait comme ça. En jean. Son père allait râler mais qu'importe. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient à une soirée mondaine.

Il abandonna sa chambre à contrecœur pour les rejoindre dans le hall. Tout en enfilant ses baskets, il ignora les reproches de son père sur son manque de ponctualité et son style vestimentaire. Après tout, il n'avait pas demandé à venir. C'était sa mère qui avait tout organisé avec celle de Naru.

_Naru_… Ce nom le hantait depuis hier. Impossible de passer une nuit correcte en sachant qu'ils se verraient le lendemain. Il avait honte de se l'avouer mais il stressait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Ce n'était qu'un banal après-midi retrouvailles. Ils allaient certainement tous s'asseoir autour d'une table basse, pour déguster des petits fours, en se remémorant le bon vieux temps. Tout le monde s'étonnera de voir à quel point Itachi, Naru et lui avaient grandi. Peut-être, même surement, Kushina sortira ses albums photos pour insister sur leur _incroyable_ croissance ! Et, encore un lot de souvenirs. Plus gênant cette fois, surement parleront-ils au moins une fois de la relation que Naru et lui entretenaient lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ce n'était qu'une petite amourette de gosses, dira-t-il surement pour mettre fin à la discussion. Un silence gêné suivra inévitablement. Qu'importe. Ils passeront à autre chose. Sans doute, parleront-ils ensuite de l'Angleterre. Oui, c'était vraiment un beau pays. Il aurait préféré y rester, d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'il était revenu au Japon, il avait le mauvais pressentiment que tout se compliquerait à nouveau ici.

Enfin, pour l'instant il ne pouvait que suivre sa famille.

Quand son père se gara devant le petit pavillon des Namizake, l'étrange sensation qui étreignait sa poitrine s'accentua mais il préféra l'ignorer. Il sortit de la voiture et suivit Itachi et ses parents. Sa mère sonna une fois. L'instant suivant, la porte s'ouvrit sur une tornade rousse. Kushina les accueillit avec un large sourire. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi dynamique et affectueuse. Lorsqu'elle avait vu les deux frères Uchiha, elle n'avait pas hésité à les prendre dans ses bras sous les regards amusés de Mikoto et Minato. Elle les avait complimenté sur leur croissante. Huit ans s'étaient bel et bien écoulés. Les mignons petits garçons étaient devenus de beaux et grands jeunes hommes. Puis le sujet fatidique arriva.

-Naru n'est pas là ? demanda Mikoto lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous dans le salon.

-Malheureusement, non. Elle est en Belgique en ce moment. Elle a été prise dans une école là-bas, répondit Minato en prenant un fauteuil.

-Ah, c'est une chance pour elle d'étudier à l'étranger mais dommage pour nous, on aurait vraiment aimé la voir. N'est-ce pas, Sasuke ?

-Hn.

Les regards avaient bifurqué sur lui. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que ceux de Kushina et Mikoto semblaient particulièrement désolé. Il aurait bien levé les yeux au ciel, tiens ! Mais que croyaient-ils tous ? Qu'il était déçu ? Pas vraiment...

-Bon et sinon, comment c'était l'Angleterre ? demanda Kushina en piochant dans les amuse-gueules posés sur la table basse, invitant ses invités à faire de même.

La conversation reprit de bon train. Les rires fusèrent de temps à autre. Même Fugaku, qui n'avait pourtant pas un caractère très jovial, se laissa aller à l'ambiance bon enfant. Seul Sasuke resta un peu à l'écart, écoutant plus qu'il ne participa. En fait, il ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulager de l'absence de Naru, le malaise qu'il avait ressenti en venant était toujours présent. Ce n'était pas de la déception. Loin de là. Juste un étrange pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas...

* * *

**To be continued...**

(Je devais le faire au moins une fois :P)

J'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous à plu et à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

**Fanduyaoi : **Pour Sasuke, je te laisse voir ;). Haha, sympa les profs ! Désolée pour les fautes ^^'. C'est sûr que ce serait mieux si je pouvais me trouver une bêta-lectrice mais je ne sais pas à qui demander ça...Bon, je vais commencer par faire une annonce ici :

Si quelqu'un à lu le message au dessus et est intéressé, je cherche une bêta-lectrice ^^.

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

(Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a eu une erreur dans le chapitre précédent. J'ai marqué "chapitre 5" en titre alors qu'en fait, c'était le 4. Bref, celui-ci, c'est le cinquième. Et désolée pour le retard.)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

_Au-dessus du vide._

* * *

-Bilan de la soirée: ça c'est plutôt bien déroulé, m'annonça Jiraya après avoir reposé le téléphone fixe.

-Ils se sont doutés de rien ?

-Niet ! Ils n'ont rien vu ! Ton père a dit que t'étais parti étudier en Belgique et c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste.

-Belgique ? Pourquoi la Belgique ? M'étonnai-je.

-Ah, ça…Va lui demander, dit-il en reprenant place sur son vieux canapé en cuir.

-Ok… Et c'est tout ?

-Apparemment.

Finalement, j'avais stressé pour rien…

-Ok…tant mieux, on va dire...

-Ouais.

Un croassement s'ajouta à la conversation. Je souris et quittai le canapé pour rejoindre le vivarium qui occupait une place du séjour. L'appartement n'était pas très grand mais Jiraya avait quand même trouvé le moyen de caler son immense collection de grenouilles dans un coin du salon.

Oui, j'avais bien dit grenouilles. C'était peut-être un peu étrange à concevoir mais Jiraya était passionné par les batraciens. Ici, il y en avait partout. Des vrais comme des faux. Certains trouvaient ça glauque mais pas moi. J'aimais bien cet environnement. Puis, ça avait au moins le mérite d'être original. Tout le monde n'avait pas des lampes en formes de grenouilles et un vivarium de quatre mètres de long dans son salon. Par contre, ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. La dernière petite copine de Jiraya avait piqué une crise phénoménale après avoir retrouvé une grenouille sur le canapé. Un petit accident qui avait mis un terme à cette relation de trois mois. Depuis, Jiraya prenait toujours soin de bien fermer son vivarium. Courir après des grenouilles, c'était épuisant !

-Y en plus qu'avant, remarquai-je en faisant le tour de l'habitat en verre.

-Ouaip, y a trois nouvelles recrues.

-Laisse-moi deviner, dis-je en collant mon visage à la vitre, la jaune avec des micros taches brunes, la marron beige avec des rayures et là… Waah mais elle est carrément fluorescente celle-là !

-La jaune avec des tâches noires ?

-Ouais.

-C'est un Atélopus Zeteki.

-A tes souhaits, le taquinai-je en me décollant de la vitre.

J'allais me rasseoir sur le canapé, jambes pliées sur le coussin. Mon regard se posa machinalement sur l'écran.

-On dirait qu'il n'y a rien de bon à la télé, dit Jiraya en zappant pour la sixième fois. Ça te dit un DVD ?

-tant que ce n'est pas un de tes films louches, je suis partant.

-mais je n'ai pas de films louches, démentit-il en se levant pour aller fouiller sous le meuble de la télé.

-Mouais…Comme si j'allais croire l'ermite pas net !

La deuxième passion de Jiraya était le porno, d'où ce joli sobriquet que j'avais choisi avec soin.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, gamin !

-Pourtant ça te va super bien. Tu ne sors jamais et t'es le plus gros pervers que je connaisse ! Plaisantai-je.

-tu ne dois pas connaitre beaucoup de pervers, alors. Je suis très saint, moi. Comparé à certains. Et en plus, c'est faux, je sors.

-Ah ouais ? A quand t'as dernière relation, au juste ?

-je te retourne la question, répliqua-t-il en se redressant un DVD en main.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Tu m'as pris en traître, là.

On échangea un regard complice et il mit le DVD en route.

Entre Jiraya et moi, c'était toujours comme ça. Comme deux gamins, on ne loupait jamais une occasion de se taquiner mais ça n'allait jamais trop loin. Je l'adorai. Il était comme un second père pour moi et il me considérait un peu comme son fils.

Jiraya nous avait toujours soutenu dans les moments délicats. Il était le seul d'ailleurs à avoir entièrement accepté ma situation. Mes grands-parents avaient pris cela comme une honte. Je les avais entendus un soir, au téléphone, avec mon père. Ils avaient parlé si fort qu'il aurait été impossible de ne pas entendre.

_« Non, on ne veut pas entendre parler de ça. »_

_« C'est pas notre petite-fille, c'est une fille raté. »_

_«Faites ce que vous avez à faire pour qu'elle devienne normal. »_

Je m'étais ensuite réfugié dans ma chambre. J'avais plaqué mes mains le plus fort possible contre mes oreilles mais ça n'avait pas suffi pour masquer les cris de mon père, ni les larmes de ma mère. Après ça, je m'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain, j'avais attrapé le rasoir de mon père et j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours.

Ce jour-là, j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang mais je n'étais pas mort. Je m'étais réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital. A mon chevet se trouvait Jiraya.

Il avait ensuite prit les choses en main. J'étais parti vivre chez lui pour une petite période. Le temps que mes parents _« règlent certaines choses »._ Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait formulé. _« Se reconstruisent »_ aurait surement été plus approprié mais, il ne pouvait décemment pas le dire de cette façon.

Jiraya avait tout fait pour me remonter le moral_. _Il avait usé de son temps et de son énergie pour me changer les idées et tenter de me faire rire. Il s'était démené pour que je me sente bien. Un jour, il avait même tenté de me préparer mon plat préféré. Je me souviendrai toujours de la tête de ses ramens. Sur le coup, j'avais failli m'étouffer de rire.

Sa présence m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Tout comme Gaara, il avait été parfait.

Aujourd'hui, je n'entendais plus parler de mes grands-parents. Surement avaient-ils coupé les ponts. Ils étaient fiers, tout comme mes parents l'étaient, tout comme je l'étais. La rancœur était toujours là, quelque part au fond de moi. Je n'aimais pas être rancunier mais cette histoire m'avait laissé un goût amer. Je n'attendais plus rien de ces personnes.

-Le film vient à peine de commencer et tu tires déjà la tronche. Tu veux que je change ? Me demanda Jiraya.

-Non, ça va. Je pensais juste.

-ne te prend pas trop la tête avec tout ça, ok ? Profitons de ce weekend. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé comme ça.

Il avait raison. Je souris et décidai de tout oublier pour me concentrer sur le film.

* * *

-l'ADN, de son vrai nom, acide désoxybo…non, désoxy-ri-bo-nucléique ! Un jour va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi les vrais noms des molécules sont toujours aussi compliqués, lâchai-je en me grattant les cheveux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la page suivante de l'énorme bouquin que j'avais sous les yeux.

J'étais vraiment obligé de lire tout ça ?

Mon regard passa sur Sasuke qui, juste en face de moi, semblait passionné par sa propre lecture. Ça faisait à peine trente minutes que nous étions à la bibliothèque et il avait déjà pris pas mal de notes. A côté de cela, je vacillais d'un livre à l'autre, ne lisant, à chaque fois, qu'une page sur deux. Motivation, zéro ! J'étais aussi efficace qu'un Ramoloss sous somnifère.

Je lâchai un long soupir et posai lourdement ma tête sur le livre.

Sasuke leva enfin les yeux sur moi.

-je croyais que tu allais bosser ? me fit-il remarquer.

-Si, je vais bosser ! Mais, j'aime pas la biblio ! M'exclamai-je, m'attirant les regards noirs des autres élèves et de la bibliothécaire.

Je fis la moue avant de reprendre en chuchotant:

« Tu vois, c'est à peine si on peut ouvrir la bouche ! Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse un exposé à deux si on peut même pas se parler ? Puis, j'aime pas trop les livres. Tu veux pas qu'on aille chercher sur internet plutôt ? Genre, on va à un café wifi et on se fait ça tranquillou autour d'un bon cappuccino, t'en pense quoi ?

-Bosse, claqua-t-il sur un ton irrévocable. »

Je lâchai un second soupir.

-Non mais sérieux, Uchiha…

-Non, toi, soit sérieux. Je me suis déjà tapé un zéro par ta faute, Uzumaki. Hors de question que ça se reproduise. Tu bosses, point barre.

-J'ai pas dit que j'allais pas bosser, juste que…

-internet, c'est pas la bible, crétin. On y trouve tout et n'importe quoi. Puis si on commence à faire ça autour d'un verre, je sais que tu ne vas pas bosser.

-Faux ! Moi, pour me concentrer, j'ai besoin de sucre et d'ambiance ! C'est tellement mort ici que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir ! En plus, j'ai faim.

Il me fixa longuement de son regard noir avant de lâcher un soupir las.

-Quoi ? Fis-je.

-tu me saoules, Uzumaki.

-Roh, ça va.

-Ok. Faisons comme tu veux mais je te jure que si après ça tu ne bosses pas, je te déglingue, capitula-t-il en refermant son livre.

Je lui adressai un large sourire victorieux, ignorant somptueusement sa menace.

Je ramassai mes affaires avec entrain.

-t'es pire qu'un môme, je te jure, me lança-t-il en me suivant vers le bureau d'emprunt.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, j'avais gagné !

* * *

Il n'y avait pas à dire, installer sur la terrasse d'un Maid Café, on se sentait tout de suite mieux ! En plus, le soleil était au rendez-vous. C'était parfait !

J'adressai un sourire éclatant à Sasuke qui, trop occupé à jeter des regards sceptiques aux serveuses, m'ignora superbement.

-Pourquoi un _Maid _Café ? m'interrogea-t-il en insistant sur le mot « Maid » qu'il prononça comme s'il s'agissait d'une bizarrerie sortie de je-ne-sais-où.

-Parce que c'est cool. Tu ne les trouves pas mignonnes avec leurs oreilles de chat?

Son haussement de sourcils fut assez significatif. Un petit sourire amusé se glissa sur mes lèvres. Sourire qui prit de l'ampleur lorsqu'après avoir déposé nos verres, la serveuse en profita pour couler un regard séducteur sur Sasuke. Le grelot, accroché à sa fausse queue, tinta au même instant provoquant un drôle de tic sur la face de mon Uchiha. Je me retins de ricaner, chose qu'il remarqua, bien évidemment. Il m'adressa un regard noir une fois que la serveuse, un tantinet gêné, nous laissa.

-Et c'est ça que tu appelles une ambiance pour bosser ?

Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire.

-On s'y met ?

-Idiot.

Il fit de la place sur la table avant de sortir ses bouquins. Je l'imitai, sans me démunir de mon sourire.

-Elle était mignonne quand même, finis-je pas dire.

-Mouais, si on aime les Neko-maid.

-Pas ton genre ?

-Pas du tout.

-Même son visage ? Elle avait un joli visage, non ?

-J'ai pas vraiment vu.

-Dis, c'est quoi ton genre de filles ?

Son regard me sonda un instant avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment. »

Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je ne pouvais pas me mentir, sa réponse ne me satisfaisait pas. Au fond de moi, j'aurais espéré qu'il me décrive, même si c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il le fasse.

J'attrapai mon verre et bus une longue gorger sans le quitter des yeux. Lui aussi me fixait. Que cherchait-il à voir en moi ? Que voyait-il ? Je me le demandai.

-Et moi, repris-je en reposant mon verre. Tu ne me demandes pas quel est mon genre de mec ?

L'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout et je compris que je venais de faire une erreur.

-Je te taquine, m'empressai-je d'affirmer en baissant les yeux.

Je me forçai à les relever pour ne pas paraître gêné. Un petit sourire passa sur mes lèvres et je lui proposai de se mettre au travail.

-Hn, il serait temps, répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait neutre...

...mais, il ne pouvait pas me tromper. Il s'était refermé.

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ! Soupirai-je pour la vingtième fois au moins.

Allongé sur le lit de Gaara, je me lamentais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais déjà chauve en ce moment vu l'envie affreuse que j'avais de m'arracher les cheveux ! Non mais quel crétin ! Quel idiot ! Tout se passait pourtant si bien avec Sasuke...Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? J'étais con ou quoi ? Alors qu'on commençait enfin à devenir ami...

-Il doit me détester…P'tain, j'ai tout fichu en l'air ! M'énervai-je contre moi-même.

J'entendis à peine Gaara soupirer. Pour la cinquième fois, il quitta son bureau, où il tentait vainement de faire ses devoirs, pour me rejoindre sur le lit.

-Calme-toi, me dit-il en me caressant gentiment le bras.

Je me redressai pour poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Comme toujours dans ces moments-là, ses doigts passèrent instinctivement dans ma chevelure. J'adorais quand on me touchait les cheveux. Gaara le savait. Il n'était pas très tactile mais il savait comment s'y prendre pour me relaxer. Je me détendis presque immédiatement.

-Naru prend trop le dessus sur toi, me dit-il soudainement, après un temps de silence.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Uchiha a trop d'emprise sur toi. Il est l'ex de Naru Namizake mais pas celui de Naruto Uzumaki. Il faut que tu fasses la part des choses.

-Hm, je sais. Mais c'est difficile...

-Je n'en doute pas mais il le faut si tu ne veux pas qu'il finisse par faire le rapprochement.

-et le perdre définitivement…, complétai-je.

-Le mieux serait que tu l'oublies complètement, Naru.

-Non. Ça, je pourrais pas. Impossible, à moins qu'on me fasse un lavage complet de la cervelle.

Je fus surpris de voir un rictus amer étirer ses lèvres.

-Si c'était possible, ça fait longtemps que je te l'aurais fait.

Mon regard se fronça d'inquiétude.

-Ça va ? Lui demandai-je.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Je gardai le silence.

Un instant, j'avais cru lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux... Non, j'avais surement rêvé.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque je revis Sasuke, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Hey, Uzumaki, m'interpella-t-il à l'entrée de la classe. T'es libre ce weekend?

-Oui, m'empressai-je d'acquiescer.

La surprise devait se lire clairement sur mon visage car il m'adressa un sourire taquin.

Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre les battements de mon cœur.

-Viens chez-moi samedi. Il faut qu'on bosse cet exposé.

-Ok, pas de problème, répondis-je sur un ton qui se voulait « cool ».

Sur ce, il pénétra dans la salle, son sac de cours posé lestement sur son épaule droite. Il avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'à sa place, ignorant les nombreuses oeillades dont il était l'objet. Comme d'habitude, il était loin au-dessus de tout ça, sur son piédestal, à mille lieux de nous. Et moi, j'étais à ses pieds, à l'affût du moindre de ses gestes, tiraillé entre la peur, la joie, l'excitation et le doute. Mais, j'étais trop loin pour qu'il me voie. Beaucoup trop loin...

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner à qui elle appartenait.

-Allons-y, me dit Gaara.

-Hm.

Finalement, je m'étais encore monté la tête pour rien.

* * *

Le weekend arriva plus vite que prévu. Je me retrouvai face à la demeure des Uchiha sans avoir réellement eu le temps de m'y préparer. Mes deux mains agrippaient fermement la bandoulière de mon sac. Mon corps entier frissonnait de peur et d'excitation. J'étais aussi angoissé qu'heureux d'être là.

Déjà, de l'extérieur, leur maison n'avait pas changé. Elle semblait seulement un moins imposante qu'avant… Enfin, ça, c'était surement parce que j'avais grandi.

D'une main hésitante, j'appuyais sur la sonnette.

Mon cœur (déjà sur le point d'exploser) fut un étrange bond quand Sasuke vint m'accueillir, vêtu d'un jogging assez large et d'un simple débardeur noir qui laissait voir de _grandes_ parcelles de sa peau laiteuse.

Je déglutis difficilement.

S'il voulait me tuer, il était bien parti.

Pour la première fois depuis huit ans, je pénétrai à nouveau chez-lui. Tout était comme dans mes souvenirs. Ils avaient quitté le Japon en emportant peu de choses et ils revenaient de la même façon. Ça n'avait jamais été un vrai déménagement, de ce que j'avais cru comprendre, les Uchiha avait toujours vécu entre l'Angleterre et le Japon. Fugaku et Mikoto y avaient passé une grosse partie de leur vie et continuaient d'entretenir des affaires là-bas. D'ailleurs, si je ne me trompais pas, Itachi avait vu le jour en Angleterre. Par contre, Sasuke était né au Japon.

-mets tes chaussures-là, me dit-il en me présentant le petit meuble à l'entrée.

-Ok.

J'obéis, faisant mine de tout découvrir pour la première fois.

-C'est vide, remarquai-je en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit.

-Hn, on est seul. Suis-moi.

Il m'amena dans sa chambre. Là, par contre, il y avait du changement. Son armoire, son lit, son bureau, sa bibliothèque, tous les meubles avaient été remplacés. Pas étonnant, il n'était plus un enfant. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient enlevé l'ancien papier peint pour cette couleur douteuse. D'ailleurs, depuis quand Sasuke aimait-il le pourpre ?

-un problème ? me demanda ce dernier.

-Non, juste que… je ne m'étais pas imaginé ta chambre comme ça.

-moi non plus.

J'haussai un sourcil, attendant la suite.

-Déjà, je n'aime pas le pourpre, m'avoua-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Je souris. On aurait pu croire qu'il lisait dans mes pensées.

-Mais, apparemment, mon ancien papier peint se faisait vieux donc ils ont été obligés de le changer. Puis, c'est beaucoup plus petit que ce que je pensais, continua-t-il. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-ta chambre fait deux fois la mienne.

Il sourit.

-Je me sens quand même à l'étroit ici, me confit-il.

Je vins m'asseoir près de lui.

-L'Angleterre te manque ?

-Disons que j'ai laissé des choses importantes pour moi là-bas, m'avoua-t-il.

J'aurais aimé lui demander quoi mais je sentais qu'il se braquerait si je le faisais.

-et ici, tu n'as rien d'important ? Demandai-je donc à la place.

Il prit une minute avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas. »

J'encaissai silencieusement.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu au Japon, alors ?

Il m'adressa un regard froid et je regrettai immédiatement ma question.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, répondit-il tout de même sur un ton un peu cassant.

-Ok.

Un court silence suivit durant lequel il me fixa suspicieusement.

-Quoi ? Fis-je mal à l'aise.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai vécu en Angleterre ?

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-Hein ? Bah parce que tu m'en as parlé, m'empressai-je d'assurer alors, qu'à l'instant, je n'en savais plus rien du tout.

-Non, je t'ai dit le premier jour que j'avais vécu à l'étranger mais je ne me souviens pas avoir précisé où.

Si mon corps entier était sous l'emprise de la panique, je priais intérieurement pour que rien ne se lise sur mon visage.

-Bah, si je le sais c'est que quelqu'un me l'a dit. Je n'aurais pas pu deviner, ripostai-je en feignant le naturel.

Je ne devais surtout pas avoir l'air sur la défensive.

Il me dévisager longuement. Je ne bougeai pas, affrontant son regard du mieux que je pouvais, avec une seule pensée en tête : Avoir l'air naturel, avoir l'air naturel, avoir l'air naturel !

-t'as l'air tellement suspect, mon pauvre, me lança-t-il et je me rendis compte que je manquais d'oxygène.

J'avais retenu ma respiration tout le temps où il m'avait fixé.

-laisse-moi deviner, t'as entendu ça de quelqu'un ? Y a des rumeurs sur moi ou un truc du genre ? Je m'en tape, tu sais. Je me suis bien rendu compte qu'on parlait beaucoup derrière mon dos mais ça me passe largement aussi de la tête, voulut-il me rassurer.

Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas. A vrai dire, j'apprenais à l'instant ce qu'il me disait. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il était souvent le centre d'attention de nos chers camarades mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que des rumeurs circulaient déjà sur sa personne. Pour être franc, mon esprit était tellement concentré sur lui que j'en oubliais les autres.

-Je suis quand même désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Mais, tu as raison de ne pas t'en occuper. C'est une perte de temps, dis-je pour jouer le jeu.

Pour toute réponse, il m'adressa un sourire.

-On s'y met ?

-Ok.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. On fit ce qu'on avait prévu de faire, autrement dit, on bossa toute l'après-midi puis, je rentrai chez moi plutôt satisfait. Cette journée, d'apparence simple, avait été forte en émotions et m'avait permis de me rapprocher encore un peu de Sasuke.

Ainsi, la routine reprit ses droits.

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois, passèrent mais rien ne changea. Je continuai d'osciller entre l'école, mes amis, la maison et Sasuke, tout en faisant attention à ne plus commettre d'erreurs face à ce dernier. Pas facile, cela dit. Plus nous nous rapprochions, plus je me dévoilais, plus je devais faire attention.

La peur ne me quittait quasiment jamais. Elle était toujours là, au creux de mes tripes, à l'affût du moindre tic de Sasuke. Tout comme l'était mon Uchiha, elle était devenue omniprésente dans mon esprit mais, c'était tenable. J'arrivais à maîtriser mes émotions. J'avais entièrement accepté ce bonheur à double tranchant. Je jouais un jeu risqué, Gaara ne cessait de me le répéter et je lui donnais raison, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon.

Puis, la dernière heure de cours avant les grandes vacances arriva.

-ENFIN ! M'exclamai-je subitement quand nous passâmes les grilles du lycée.

J'adressai un grand sourire au ciel avant de faire de même à mon compagnon de route.

Sasuke et moi avions pris l'habitude de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. On marchait, côte à côte, jusqu'à la gare. Toutefois, nous ne prenions pas le même train. Sasuke prenait l'omnibus alors que j'empruntais le direct qui traversait les trois quart de Konoha sans s'arrêter. Mon train sautait sa station. Cela pouvait sembler idiot, puisque nous vivions dans la même ville, mais Konoha était beaucoup plus grand qu'il en avait l'air. La maison de Sasuke se situait à l'Ouest de Konoha alors que la mienne était plus à l'Est. Une bonne heure de marche nous séparait.

-tu comptes faire quelque chose pendant les vacances ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'on se rapprochait de la gare.

-plus ou moins.

-c'est-à-dire ? Insistai-je.

Il garda le silence.

Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir son visage. Il tourna la tête à l'opposé, faisant mine de regarder les boutiques mais, je n'étais pas complètement idiot, il fuyait mon regard.

-C'est très lâche de ta part de fuir comme ça, déclarai-je de but-en-blanc.

Si avec ça, il ne réagissait pas.

Il tourna vivement son regard vers moi.

-Je ne fuis pas.

-Alors ?

-Rien de particulier, répondit-il en soupirant, je vais avoir de la visite.

-Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

Je le vis avaler sa salive.

-Ma copine.

Je me glaçai.

-Quoi ? Fis-je d'une petite voix.

-Ma petite-amie vient me rendre visite au Japon, reformula-t-il.

Une phrase. Huit petits mots. Et je m'écroulai.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Non, je déconne xD. A la semaine prochaine ;).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! **

**Tout d'abord, merci, à toutes pour vous reviews ! **

**Je vois que l'annonce de la petite copine de Sasuke en a choqué plus d'une & qu'il y a de nombreuses_ fans_ de Karin parmi vous xD.**

**Juste une petite info avant de vous souhaitez bonne lecture : **

** Le prénom de la petite-amie de Sasuke apparaît dans ce chapitre ;).**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 6**

_Qui ne tente rien…_

* * *

Ce n'était pas plus mal, au fond. Apprendre que Sasuke avait une petite amie m'avait juste permit de voir la vérité en face. Si ça faisait mal, c'était uniquement parce que je m'étais voilé les yeux. Mine de rien, je m'étais bercé dans mes propres illusions. Croire que je pouvais renouer avec Sasuke, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, que j'étais suffisamment fort pour mettre de côté, ce que nous avions vécu et mes sentiments à son égard, était terriblement naïf de ma part. Je m'étais perdu dans mon propre jeu et j'avais tenté de me voiler la face jusqu'au bout. Voilà dans quel état je me trouvais actuellement. Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler depuis tout à l'heure. J'avais même arrêté de les essuyer. A quoi bon ? Puisqu'elles revenaient toujours.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant pleuré pour lui. J'avais l'impression de basculer huit ans en arrière, en pire, car, aujourd'hui, j'avais un rôle à tenir vis-à-vis de lui. Que ferai-je une fois la fin des vacances? Comment devrai-je agir face à lui ? Mentir, encore, en feignant d'avoir passé un été de rêve ou bien m'éloigner et le laisser comprendre pourquoi ?

Je plongeai ma tête dans mon oreiller.

J'en avais marre de mentir.

On frappa à ma porte.

-n'entrez pas, marmonnai-je contre mon coussin.

Evidemment, la porte s'ouvrit quand même.

Je soupirai.

-Naru, m'appela ma mère.

-C'est vraiment pas le moment.

-j'aimerai bien que tu m'en parles au lieu de te morfondre. Tu ne vas pas rester là pendant toutes les vacances, si ?

Je grognai.

Elle soupira.

Je sentis mon matelas s'affaisser sur un côté et je compris qu'elle venait de s'y asseoir. Ses doigts passèrent doucement dans ma chevelure.

-Chéri, ne garde pas tout pour toi, s'il te plait. C'est au sujet de Sasuke, c'est ça ?

-pour ne pas changer, lâchai-je cyniquement.

-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il a une copine.

-quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, apparemment, surprise.

Un sourire amer étira mes lèvres.

Comme quoi, je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas l'avoir vu venir celle-là.

-T'as bien entendu, marmonnai-je en reniflant.

-Mais depuis quand ?

-j'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir, grognai-je.

Je la sentis s'allonger à mes côtés.

-Naru, regarde par ici, me demanda-t-elle en me caressant tendrement les cheveux.

J'obéis, tournant la tête pour lui faire face. Je devais avoir les yeux enflés et le nez rouge mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire affectueux avant de prendre un air sérieux.

-que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Soit je continue de jouer les bons copains, soit je m'éloigne de lui et… Et puis rien.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, en baissant les yeux.

Quelle que soit la décision que je prendrais, ça n'allait pas être facile.

-t'as une troisième option, déclara ma mère.

Je relevai les yeux sur elle. Son regard semblait plus déterminé que jamais.

-quoi donc ? Demandai-je.

-Tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il tombe dans tes filets, me proposa-t-elle sur un ton décidé.

-HEIN ? M'exclamai-je en me redressant brusquement.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu pourrais très bien le faire, assura-t-elle en faisant de même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes… Il n'est pas gay !

-Dès fois, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

-Quoi ? Couinai-je.

-Est-ce qu'il est au courant des sentiments que tu as pour lui ?

-Non. Enfin… je ne sais pas. Il croit que je suis gay et il sait qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent mais, mis à part ça…

-Je vois… Ecoute fiston. Tu n'es pas forcé de jouer les bons copains avec lui sous prétexte que tu es un garçon. Si tu n'en as pas la force, ne le fait pas. Et, si tu aimerais avoir de nouveau ta chance avec lui, prend-là.

-Mais…

-Attend, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre Sasuke et cette fille dont tu me parles, mais je sais qu'il y avait quelque chose de très fort entre vous à l'époque. Et, j'ai vu Sasuke lorsqu'il est venu à la maison. A mon avis, il n'a pas oublié Naru. Tout ça pour dire que tout n'est peut-être pas perdu.

-Sauf que je ne suis plus Naru, maman. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, maintenant. Un garçon.

-Non, tu es Naru et Naruto. Tu parles d'une seule et même personne, mon chéri. Ce qui est à l'intérieur n'a pas changé.

-Sauf que ça, Sasuke ne le sait pas et ne doit pas le savoir.

-tout dépend de toi.

Je soupirai.

-Maman, s'il l'apprend et me rejette comme les autres l'ont fait, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, soufflai-je en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur mes draps.

Sa main se posa sur la mienne et la serra.

-Si tu ne veux rien lui dire, c'est ton choix, Naru. Mais tu n'es pas forcé de lui mentir sur tout. Il a eu une relation avec Naru, peut-être acceptera-t-il d'en avoir une avec Naruto.

Un petit rire amer échappa de mes lèvres.

-Impossible, soufflai-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu es têtu, toi alors ! S'exclama-t-elle. Regarde-moi et dis-moi franchement : que désires-tu ?

Instinctivement, je baissai les yeux.

-Regarde-moi et répond, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je sentis les larmes monter. Fermant les yeux, je pris une grande inspiration pour les faire disparaitre.

-Naru, m'appela-t-elle plus doucement.

Je relevai enfin les yeux sur elle.

La réponse était évidente.

-Lui.

-Alors fait tout ce que tu peux pour l'avoir. Et si ça rate, au moins, tu auras essayé. Ne te laisse pas ronger par la peur, Naru. Le passé ne doit pas devenir une raison de ne plus avancer, autrement tu ne pourras jamais vivre pleinement.

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et se leva.

-je vais préparer le dîner, chéri. Des ramens, ça te va ?

Evidemment.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire et elle me le rendit bien.

-A tout à l'heure.

-Oui… Maman ? La rappelai-je avant qu'elle ne referme complètement la porte.

-Oui, mon chéri ?

-Merci.

* * *

Sasuke essayait vainement de faire marcher son ventilateur qui grevait depuis une bonne demi-heure, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit dans toute la pièce. C'était une sorte de vieux carillon. Une des sonneries déjà présente dans son téléphone à l'achat. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il la change, d'ailleurs.

Il abandonna son ventilo pour voir qui l'appelait.

Inconnu.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Encore un faux numéro ? Ou peut-être était-ce Mary. Non, elle aurait appelé sur le fixe.

-Oui ? Décrocha-t-il.

-Yo Uchiha, comment tu vas ?

Encore une fois, son sourcil droit fit un bond sur son front.

-C'est qui ?

-A ton avis ? Me dis pas que t'es pas fichu de reconnaitre ma voix ?

Ok. Il n'y avait pas cent mille personnes pour lui parler comme ça.

-Comment as-tu eu mon numéro, Uzumaki ?

-Cherche pas, j'ai mes sources. En fait, je voulais savoir si t'étais libre prochainement ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-A ton avis, Idiot ? Me dis pas que tu comptes passer deux mois sans voir ton seul ami ?

-Quoi ?

-Roh, fait pas semblant. Je suis la seule personne que tu fréquentes ici. Je le sais, tout le monde le sait. Bon, on se voit quand ?

Sasuke en resta coït.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué, celui-là?

-Hé, ho ! T'es toujours là ? Samedi t'es libre ou pas ?

-Oui…

-Va pour samedi alors, enchaina-t-il. Ça tombe bien, je crois que le festival d'Iwa commence ce samedi justement. On a qu'à y aller ensemble, ça sera chouette ! 20 heures devant la gare, ça te va ?

-Euh, Uzumaki…

-ça ne te convient pas ?

-Non, c'est pas ça mais…

-Parfait alors ! L'interrompit-il. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. On se dit à samedi, d'accord ? Ah ! Et une dernière chose, Sasuke. Fais-moi plaisir, appelle-moi Naruto. Merci ! Aller, à plus !

Et il raccrocha aussi subitement qu'il avait appelé.

Sasuke adressa un regard complètement perdu à son téléphone.

Il n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Je raccrochai, le cœur battant.

Pouf ! Ça, c'était fait ! La première étape du plan que j'avais longuement mis en place avec l'aide de ma mère, était achevée. C'était grâce à elle que j'avais obtenu le numéro de téléphone de Sasuke. Je ne savais comme elle s'y était prise mais elle s'était absentée deux minutes pour appeler Mikoto et elle était revenue avec. Encore un de ses petits secrets de maman, je suppose.

Maintenant que j'avais appelé Sasuke, il ne restait plus que la deuxième et dernière étape de mon plan, l'étape _« séduction »..._ Si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi… Je m'étais décidé à tenter quelque chose mais une partie de moi continuait à trouver cela ridicule…

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit.

Bon, disons plutôt l'étape _« rapprochement »._ A partir de samedi, j'allais devoir y aller sérieusement mais toute en finesse. J'appréhendais un peu mais j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être.

Les jours défilèrent lentement, comme si chaque minute, me séparant du weekend, s'était transformée en éternité. Quand samedi se décida enfin à pointer le bout de son nez, je ne tenais plus sur place.

De mon réveil jusqu'à l'heure fatidique du départ, j'avais changé au moins six fois de tenues, sous le regard amusé de ma mère. Elle m'avait proposé son aide pour trouver la tenue adéquate mais je l'avais vite recalé à la porte quand elle m'avait sorti, du fin fond de mon armoire, les quelques fringues que je n'osais même plus porter.

« Et pourquoi pas ce Yukata ? Il est mignon avec ses fleurs... A moins que tu préfères quelque chose de moins traditionnel. Oh ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, Naru ! Le pantacourt vert que je t'avais acheté en promo il y a deux ans ! Dis donc, il est toujours neuf. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec… En même temps si tu le caches au fin fond de ton armoire… Enfin, qu'importe, tu pourrais mettre ça avec ton tee-shirt vert. Ça fera très joli ! »

Oui, et j'aurais l'air d'un légume géant. Parfois, les goûts de ma mère laissaient vraiment à désirer !

Au final, j'avais opté pour quelque chose de décontracté. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il devine que j'avais fait un effort vestimentaire. L'idée, c'était d'avoir un peu de style, tout en restant naturel. Mon jean préféré l'avait emporté, accompagné d'un simple tee-shirt blanc. J'avais calé mon portefeuille et mon portable dans ma poche avant de dévaler les escaliers.

-J'y vais ! M'écriai-je avant de disparaitre de la maison.

J'entendis à peine le « bonne chance ! » de ma mère. Il fallait que je me dépêche si je ne voulais pas louper mon train.

Je descendis ma rue en courant.

A partir de chez moi, il fallait un quart d'heure pour atteindre la gare mais le train ne m'attendrait certainement pas jusqu'à là. Je devais y être en moins de dix minutes, si je ne voulais pas attendre le prochain.

Quand j'arrivai à la gare, le train était déjà là. Je me jetai dedans, manquant de me faire écraser par les deux portes.

-Pouf ! A temps ! Soufflai-je, les mains sur les genoux.

Je pris appui contre la porte avant de relever les yeux. Je m'immobilisai en me rendant compte que j'étais le centre d'attention du wagon. Certains m'observaient avec un amusement à peine dissimulé, d'autres semblaient juste surpris de ma soudaine entrée. Un petit rire gêné échappa de mes lèvres. J'optai pour une place dans un coin.

Comme prévu, le trajet fut long. J'avais la bougeotte et la boule au ventre. Comment allais-je gérer ce rendez-vous ? Enfin… _« Rendez-vous »,_ c'était un bien grand mot…Officiellement, ce n'était pas un rencard, juste une sortie entre potes… Mais, officieusement, c'était le début de mon plan _« rapprochement »._

Une fois arrivée, je descendis attendre devant la gare. J'eus à peine le temps de me poser prêt des portes d'entrée que mon téléphone sonna. Mon cœur rata un battement. C'était Sasuke. Je me dépêchai de répondre.

-Allo ?

-Salut. T'es où ? Je t'attends sur ton quai mais je ne te vois pas.

-Je suis déjà descendu, je t'attends devant la gare, l'informai-je.

-Ok. J'arrive.

Et, il raccrocha. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le vis passer les portes. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, mon cœur s'échauffa et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Il marcha jusqu'à moi, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches de son jean taille basse. Il portait un débardeur un peu trop large pour être décent et une chaîne en argent autour du cou. Simple mais classe, comme toujours. Il m'adressa un sourire qui me donna l'impression d'être un petit glaçon au milieu du Sahara. Comment ne pas fondre ? Il était vraiment a croquer.

-Salut, Naruto.

-Salut, Sasuke, répondis-je le cœur débordant d'allégresse.

Il m'adressa un regard amusé.

-ne prononce pas mon prénom comme ça.

-hein ? Je l'ai prononcé comment ? Demandai-je tout sourire.

-Comme un idiot. Et arrête avec ce sourire niais.

-Je ne suis pas un idiot, enfoiré ! Et mon sourire n'est pas niais, d'abord !

Si, il l'était surement mais, la faute à qui ?

-Bon, allons-nous amuser ! Déclarai-je en l'attrapant fermement par le bras.

J'ignorai ses protestations et le tirai joyeusement à ma suite.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais réellement une chance mais j'avais décidé d'avancer, d'être un peu plus franc, quitte à prendre quelques risques. Au fond, j'étais prêt à tout pour qu'il me voie mais j'avais surtout compris que je n'irais nulle part si je ne poussai pas un minimum mes limites.

* * *

**Voili voiloù.**

**Au weekend prochain, pour le chapitre suivant.**

**Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **

**Tout d'abord merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je le dis à chaque chapitres mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos commentaires et d'y répondre ^^. Merci pour vos encouragements et vos bonnes remarques et sur ce...  
**

**Le Chapitre 7 ! (beaucoup plus long que le précédent, il fait presque le double) J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

_Bouchée d'oxygène_

* * *

Cet été, comme tous les étés, Iwa ouvrait son festival.

Iwa était une petite ville située entre Oto et le bord de mer. L'hiver, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire d'elle, si ce n'était qu'elle vendait les meilleurs Takoyakis de la région mais, l'été, c'était une toute autre histoire. D'abord, la mer puis, le festival qui attirait les touristes de partout. Entre leurs célèbres grillades de poissons et le feu d'artifice du 30 juillet, les rues étaient noires de monde. Et je ne parlais même pas de la plage, il fallait s'y prendre tôt pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un petit périmètre de sable libre pour y poser sa serviette. C'était, là, l'inconvénient d'Iwa mais son festival restait inratable.

20h30. Le soleil était encore au rendez-vous. Nous venions à peine de rentrer dans la partie festive de la ville. Des percussions attirèrent mon attention. Je tournai la tête vers la droite à la recherche de la source de bruit. Sasuke me tira vers l'arrière et je constatai que les passants avaient fait exprès de libérer la voie principale. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je vis un début de char.

Debout sur les véhicules, des danseurs, vêtus de longs kimonos colorés, bougeaient leurs grands éventails au rythme lent des percussions. Leurs peaux étaient aussi blanches que leurs cheveux, coiffés en un chignon remonté par de longs pics multicolores, étaient noirs. Leurs lèvres pincées étaient peintes en rouge, leurs yeux détourés par un épais trait d'eyeliner et leurs sourcils crayonnés de façon à leur donner des visages différents. On aurait dit des marionnettes dont les expressions faciales avaient été dessinées par le maquillage.

Mon regard s'arrêta avec émerveillement sur celui qui menait la danse. Son kimono était rouge et bleu roi, avec de grands oiseaux, dorés, brodés dessus. Il était le seul à porter un grand chapeau qui ressemblait à une fleur de lotus géante. Ses gestes étaient si élégants que je ne pouvais le lâcher des yeux. C'était un homme, sans aucun doute. Malgré l'épaisse couche de maquillage qui couvrait son visage, je pouvais aisément suivre la carrure de sa mâchoire et deviner sa pomme d'Adam sous le nœud de papillon de son chapeau. J'imaginai sans mal que derrière ce déguisement se cachait ce genre d'homme qui n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour en imposer. Et pourtant, il avait la grâce d'un papillon.

Ce fut Sasuke qui me sortit de ma contemplation en me faisant signe de regarder le char suivant. Des enfants, surement ceux d'une école primaire, remuaient avec fierté des drapeaux faits en papiers crépons. Chacun portait un Yukata d'une couleur différente si bien que, tous ensembles, ils refaisaient l'arc-en-ciel. J'en vis un faire un signe discret à un petit groupe de spectateurs. Surement sa famille. Mon sourire s'attendrit.

Quand le défilé prit fin, nous frôlions les 22 heures. Il nous restait encore deux heures pleines avant le lancer de lanternes sur la plage.

-C'était beau, soufflai-je.

-Hn, acquiesça mon Uchiha.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire avant de l'inviter à se promener. Nous commencions à marcher en silence. Suite à ce défilé, j'avais tellement d'images en tête que je n'avais rien à dire. Mon esprit était occupé à revivre ce que j'avais vu. C'est au bout de quelques minutes que je me rendis compte que j'en avais presque oublier Sasuke. Quand je vous disais que ce festival était magique ! Lui-même semblait dans un état second. Son regard passait pensivement sur les différents stands avec sérénité. Il semblait avoir complètement baissé sa garde. Quand je l'appelai, il ne chercha même pas à cacher le petit sourire bienheureux qui illuminait son visage. Encore une fois, j'en eus le souffle coupé. Sérieusement, comment faisait-il pour être aussi beau ?

-on tente un jeu ? Lui proposai-je tout en m'abreuvant de l'expression de son visage.

C'était si rare de le voir aussi relâché.

Il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et me laissa nous guider. Je m'arrêtai devant un stand de pêche à l'épuisette.

En toute sincérité, j'étais lamentable à ce jeu. La pêche au poisson rouge demandait de la délicatesse et de la dextérité, qualités qui me manquaient cruellement. J'étais presqu'aussi habile qu'Ebisu. Mais, puisque ce jeu était une tradition, je me devais de la perpétuer. Je m'accroupis face au bassin et attrapai fermement mon épuisette. Cinq secondes, c'est le temps qu'il me fallut pour la percer. Je lâchai un petit soupir dépité. 100 yens de perdu mais au moins j'avais tenté ma chance.

-t'es vraiment pas doué, commenta Sasuke avec un sourire railleur.

-Parce que _Monsieur _Uchiha peut faire mieux?

-Evidemment, assura-t-il fièrement en plaquant son argent sur la table.

Le vendeur lui tendit une épuisette avec un petit sourire amusé. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice. Lui comme moi n'attendions plus qu'une chose, la démonstration de mon très cher beau parleur. En seize ans d'existence, je n'avais jamais vu quiconque pêcher un poisson du premier coup. Même Gaara avait dû si prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de maîtriser le truc.

Je le vis se pencher sur le bassin avec une expression si concentrée qu'un petit ricanement m'échappa.

Il n'avait aucune chance.

-chut, laisse-moi me concentrer.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Durant quelques secondes, il se contenta d'observer les déplacements des poissons, avec le regard d'un prédateur, avant de fixer son attention sur un en particulier. Avec vivacité il plongea rapidement son épuisette. Son sourire se fit triomphant lorsqu'il remonta sa cible. Sourire qui s'effondra aussitôt quand le papier se déchira, relâchant le poisson qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour disparaître sous l'eau. J'éclatai d'un rire victorieux.

-tu disais ? Lui dis-je d'une voix faussement innocente.

-mon épuisette était juste trop fragile, lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-quelle mauvaise foi ! Ricanai-je en le poussant légèrement.

Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesses mais se redressa rapidement.

-Je retente ma chance, déclara-t-il en posant une nouvelle pièce sur la table.

-Je vois qu'on a affaire un joueur, commenta le vendeur appréciateur.

Je pouffai de rire.

-il est têtu, surtout, rectifiai-je.

-mais chut, toi! Me lança Sasuke en m'administrant une petite pichenette sur le front.

Je lui tirai moqueusement la langue et fut surpris qu'il m'imite. C'était si puéril que je ricanai. On aurait dit deux gamins !

Sasuke récupéra fièrement sa nouvelle épuisette et je me penchai à nouveau sur le bassin pour ne pas louper une miette de sa future défaite. Encore une fois, il perdit lamentablement et je m'esclaffai de plus belle. Il retenta deux autres fois sa chance et le résultat fut le même. Poisson 4, Uchiha 0. L'air boudeur, qu'il afficha en jetant un regard noir au bassin, eut raison de moi. Je m'écroulai de rire.

-laisse tomber, Sasuke ! T'y arrivera jamais ! Pouffai-je.

C'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre et je le savais. Plus fier, tu meurs. Il m'adressa un magnifique regard noir et je ripostai par un sourire éclatant.

-Hahaha ! Vous êtes marrants vous deux ! Aller, je vais vous offrir un poisson ! Nous dit le vendeur avant d'attraper un petit sac plastique et son récipient.

Il en attrapa un qu'il tendit à Sasuke.

-Merci.

Nous saluâmes le vendeur et continuâmes notre route.

-Finalement tu l'as eu ton poisson, lui lançai-je tout sourire.

-Hn. On l'appelle comment ? me demanda-t-il en contemplant le petit animal.

-Euh…Akai ? Proposai-je.

-T'es pas parti chercher loin, me fit-il remarquer un petit rictus aux lèvres.

-Si t'as une meilleure idée…

-Va pour Akai, accepta-t-il finalement.

Je souris et m'arrêtai pour mieux le regarder.

-Il est mignon notre poisson rouge, dis-je en tapotant doucement le sac pour tenter de le faire réagir.

En vain, Akai n'en avait rien à faire de moi.

-Hey, Sasuke. C'est notre gosse, lançai-je soudainement le faisant hausser haut les sourcils.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Si tu voyais ta tête ! Ricanai-je.

-Tss. Idiot. Si tu arrêtais de dire des conneries aussi.

-Bah, il en faut si peu pour te faire réagir, le taquinai-je en recommençant à marcher.

-Je te retourne le compliment, Naruto.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Après le stand de pêche, on s'arrêta au chamboule tout. Suite à deux tentatives chacun, Sasuke réussit à me gagner la peluche que je désirai, soit une grosse grenouille orange. C'était Jiraya qui allait être jaloux. Puis, nous achetâmes deux barquettes de Takoyakis, dans un premier temps, avant d'en racheter deux autres une fois les deux premières finies. Il ne nous restait plus beaucoup d'argent, sachant que nous devions en garder pour les lanternes, mais j'insistai quand même pour que nous achetions un masque chacun. Ils en faisaient de très beau avec de jolis couleurs. J'optai pour un masque de renard orange, blanc et or. Sasuke, lui, prit celui du chat, bleu et argent. Après ça nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage. En voyant le monde qu'il y avait, je regrettai de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Il y avait une queue pas possible pour l'achat des lanternes.

-on aurait dû venir plus tôt, soupira Sasuke.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, une petite moue contrariée aux lèvres.

De toute façon, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Nous nous mîmes à la fin de la queue.

Finalement, nous n'eûmes pas à attendre trop longtemps, la file d'attente avançait plutôt vite.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous nous étions trouvé un coin libre sur la plage, à quelque pas du début de la falaise. C'était un coin assez dangereux, à cause des gros rochers qui transperçaient la mer. Rochers qu'on voyait à peine à cause de la nuit mais je m'étais suffisamment aventuré ici pour les deviner sans mal malgré l'obscurité.

-bon, on allume les lanternes, proposai-je à Sasuke.

-c'est à minuit pile qu'on les met à l'eau, c'est ça ? me demanda-t-il en vérifiant l'heure sur son portable.

-Oui.

-Ok, allons-y.

Il sorti la boite d'allumettes fourni avec la lanterne et en alluma une. La douce lumière éclaira soudainement son visage de reflets rouges orangés. Il passa à la seconde, la bleue verte sur laquelle de jolis papillons étaient dessinés.

Sans crier garde, je sortis mon téléphone portable et le prit discrètement en photo. Il releva les yeux sur moi et je lui adressai un petit sourire.

-Photo souvenir, je te l'enverrai, me justifiai-je.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, soufflant sur l'allumette pour l'éteindre. Je rangeai mon portable et le rejoignis. Ensemble, nous soulevâmes nos lanternes que nous mîmes au bord de l'eau.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à notre droite pour vérifier qu'on le ferait en même temps que tout le monde.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à pousser la sienne quand je le retins.

-t'as fait ton vœu ? Lui demandai-je.

-Quel vœu ?

-C'est la première fois que tu pousses une lanterne dans l'eau, je me trompe ? Devinai-je. Normalement, il faut faire un vœu avant de la mettre à l'eau. On dit que la lanterne accompagne ton vœu pour qu'il se réalise.

-D'accord…

Il posa un regard pensif sur sa lumière avant de la pousser délicatement dans l'eau. A une seconde près, je fis de même. Puis, nous regardâmes nos deux lanternes s'éloigner ensemble. Celle de Sasuke était un peu plus en avant mais la mienne, comme attirée par sa lumière, la suivait de près. Je souris. C'était un peu comme nous, en fait.

-Sasuke, c'est quoi ton plus grand rêve ? Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant confortablement sur le sable.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il après un petit temps de réflexion, je crois que je n'en ai pas. Et toi ?

Devais-je répondre franchement ? La réponse était surement oui. Il fallait que j'avance.

-Avant j'aurais dit être comme tout le monde, avouai-je en m'allongeant dans le sable, mais maintenant je pense que je veux juste qu'on m'accepte comme je suis.

-parce que tu ne te trouves pas normal ?

-non, répondis-je sincèrement

-A cause de ton homosexualité ? Osa-t-il demander.

-en partie, répondis-je.

Du coin de l'œil, je l'observai faire des ronds dans le sable du bout de son index.

-Sasuke, l'appelai-je.

-Hm ?

-Ta copine et toi, ça fait combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? Osai-je enfin demander le cœur battant.

Il m'adressa un long regard indéchiffrable avant de répondre :

« A peu près un an.

-Et… t'es amoureux ? »

Son regard sur moi ce fit si intense que j'en frissonnai.

-Non. Je l'aime… mais pas encore à ce point-là, répondit-il avec sincérité et ce fut comme s'il m'allégeait d'un poids.

Je sentis l'espoir monter en moi comme une flèche mais je mis toutes mes forces pour le repousser.

Son regard ne me quittait pas. Il semblait chercher à lire en moi. Y arrivait-il ? Pouvait-il voir mon soulagement ? J'espérai que non.

-Et, tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? Demandai-je plus pour détourner son attention que par curiosité.

-Je pense, m'avoua-t-il. Et toi ?

-Oui.

Et je l'étais encore.

-Il était comment ? me demanda-t-il après un petit silence.

-Brun. Un peu froid et hautain au premier abord mais adorable au fond… Exactement comme toi, en fait, ajoutai-je avec un large sourire taquin.

-tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? pensa-t-il deviner, l'air un peu gêné.

-Le prend pas comme une déclaration d'amour mais, non, je suis sérieux, répondis-je tout sourire.

-pourquoi tu souris comme ça, alors ?

-parce que c'est vraiment trop marrant de voir comment ça te gêne, avouai-je en ricanant.

-Tss. Imbécile, lâcha-t-il avant de s'allonger près de moi.

Je pivotai sur le côté pour mieux observer son profil. Il tourna la tête, plongeant son regard dans le mien et c'est naturellement que je lui adressai un sourire serein. L'échange visuel ne dura pas longtemps, Sasuke se remit dans sa position initiale et ferma les yeux.

Un léger vent souffla dans ses mèches brunes, caressant sa peau pâlit par la pleine lune. Quelques grains de sables devaient avoir été emportés par la brise car Sasuke s'essuya le visage comme pour se débarrasser d'un filet de poussière. Il fronça légèrement le nez avant de se détendre à nouveau.

Je souris tendrement.

L'instant était parfait. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter, je serais bien resté comme ça une éternité.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus je m'en rendais compte. Je le voulais. Je le voulais plus que tout au monde. Si seulement… Si seulement c'était possible. Il avait une copine, j'étais un garçon… Avais-je le droit d'y croire malgré tout ?

* * *

Cette soirée avait été comme un rêve. Un rêve éveillé.

Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres. J'attrapai le paquet de pâtes posé sur le plan de travail et en versait la moitié dans la casserole. L'envie de siffloter me prit. Tout en tapotant l'air d'une musique en vogue, je me mis à chantonner. J'inventai des paroles qui ne voulaient surement rien dire mais t'en que ça sonnait bien, qui s'en souciait ?

Je me mis à tenter des pas de danses au milieu de la cuisine. Du hip hop. Kiba en faisait depuis quatre ans et il aimait bien nous apprendre quelques trucs.

Je me débrouillais mieux en danse qu'en chant.

Je tentai une pirouette sur moi-même quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Je me rattrapai de justesse à la table pour ne pas tomber.

-Essaye de ne pas tout casser, me dit mon père en entrant dans la pièce.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire amusé avant d'aller se laver une pomme.

-Je vois que tu as la forme aujourd'hui, c'était bien hier ? devina-t-il en s'appuyant sur l'évier.

-C'était super, confirmai-je.

Il me sourit.

-Et c'est quoi la suite du programme ?

-Cet aprèm, je vais chez Kiba avec Gaara, Shika et Cho.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de me souhaiter une bonne journée.

* * *

Je venais à peine de finir mon assiette de pâtes que la sonnette retentit. Ça devait surement être Gaara. Je me dépêchai de ranger mes couverts dans le lave-vaisselle avant de me précipiter à l'entrée. J'enfilai rapidement mes chaussures avant d'attraper la poignée.

-Yo ! Lançai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Gaara m'adressa un petit sourire.

-tu es prêt ?

-Hum ! Acquiesçai-je en refermant derrière moi.

-Alors ? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'on marchait en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

-C'était vraiment super. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est encore rapproché, répondis-je en devinant qu'il parlait de ma soirée d'hier.

Je lui racontai notre petit rendez-vous en détails, un petit sourire béat aux lèvres. Rien que le fait d'y repenser me donnait l'illusion d'être à nouveau sur un petit nuage. Cette soirée était bel et bien gravée dans ma mémoire. Comme tout ce qui concernait Sasuke, d'ailleurs.

Un petit soupir me parvint et je m'interrompis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je à Gaara en lui adressant un regard soucieux.

Malheureusement pour moi, Gaara savait si bien maîtriser ses émotions qu'il était quasi impossible de lire sur son visage. Il était comme un livre scellé. Parfois…Non, souvent même…c'était très frustrant car, malgré notre longue amitié, il demeurait un mystère pour moi.

-Est-ce que tu me permets d'être franc avec toi ? me demanda-t-il soudainement en nous arrêtant au beau milieu du trottoir.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'appréhension avant d'acquiescer.

-Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner pour Sasuke.

Je détournai le regard, serrant la mâchoire.

- On en a déjà discuté. Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas l'oublier.

-Si tu peux. Tu pourrais si tu t'en donnais la peine. Le truc, c'est que tu ne veux pas l'oublier. Tu t'accroches à ton passé même si tu sais très bien que…

-Non, l'interrompis-je sèchement. Ce n'est pas que je ne m'en donne pas la peine. J'ai déjà passé huit ans sans lui. Mais, maintenant qu'il est revenu, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais vraiment pu l'oublier…

-Naruto, m'interrompit-il d'une voix grave.

Et je me tournai vers lui, surpris de l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom complet. Ça n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à lors… Quand mon regard se posa sur son visage, je compris à quel point il était sérieux. Comme je l'avais dit précédemment, c'était difficile de deviner les pensées profondes de Gaara mais, cette fois, il y avait comme une fente dans son masque de marbre. L'agacement brillait distinctement dans ses pupilles de glaces leur conférant une intensité aussi attirante qu'effrayante. Mais, cela ne dura qu'un instant. En croisant mon regard le sien s'apaisa presque immédiatement.

Il soupira.

-t'oublie qu'il a une copine, Naru, reprit-il sur un ton las.

Je gardais le silence, ne sachant plus trop quoi répondre.

-Désolé. Oubli ce que je t'ai dit. Allons-y, le bus ne va pas tarder, déclara-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Je le suivis en silence, encore troublé par notre petit échange.

A ce que j'avais pu voir, ma situation avec Sasuke l'énervait. Ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, Gaara n'avait jamais apprécié Sasuke. Tout comme Shikamaru et les autres. Et, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, Sasuke ne possédait pas une personnalité facile au premier abord. Mais, parfois, j'avais l'impression que l'antipathie de Gaara à l'égard de mon Uchiha ne venait pas de là... Je supposais qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour moi. Si j'avais été à sa place, je pense que j'aurais aussi vu ça d'un mauvais œil. Peut-être que je me faisais du mal pour rien en m'obstinant à fréquenter Sasuke. Et, même si j'arrivais à obtenir ce que je voulais, qu'allais-je faire ? Briser un couple ? Obliger Sasuke à rompre pour me l'accaparer ? C'était si égoïste… J'étais effroyablement égoïste et le pire était que cela ne me dérangeait pas de l'être. Parce que c'était de lui dont on parlait, ça m'allais pour l'instant. J'étais vraiment un horrible.

* * *

-Bah alors, vous avez raté votre bus ou quoi ? nous lança Kiba en nous accueillant chez lui.

-Ouais, c'est exactement ça, répondis-je en me déchaussant.

-On a eu le temps de se faire 3 parties de PS en attendant. Heureusement pour vous, il reste encore des cookies.

-Choji a fait des cookies ? M'exclamai-je les yeux brillants d'envie.

Il n'y avait rien de meilleur au monde que les cookies de Choji. Elles étaient divines !

Je m'empressai de le suivre à l'étage, bavant déjà à l'idée d'en manger.

Quand nous entrâmes dans sa chambre, je me précipitai sur l'assiette… vide.

-Eh ben dis donc, vous en avez mis du temps, les gars, nous accueillis Shikamaru.

Il était assis sur la moquette contre le lit de Kiba. Entre ses doigts, le dernier morceau de cookie qu'il engloutit sans aucune pitié.

-BORDEEEL ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça, les gars ? Hurlai-je en tombant théâtralement à genoux.

-quoi donc ? demanda Kiba.

-ÇA ! Criai-je en désignant l'assiette vide.

-Ah…Bah, fallait arriver à l'heure, écoute.

Je lui adressai un regard faussement choqué avant de me jeter sur Choji qui feuilletait tranquillement un manga sur le lit.

-tu veux bien en re-préparer ? Lui demandai-je le regard suppliant.

-Désolé, j'ai plus assez d'ingrédients.

-NAAAN ! Geignis-je en m'effondrant à ses côtés.

-par contre, il y a encore des chips, me proposa mon ami en me présentant le paquet qu'il avait à sa droite.

J'en saisis une en guise de consolation.

-Alors, vous faites quoi de vos vacances ? demanda Kiba en s'asseyant à côté de Shikamaru.

Gaara nous rejoignit sur le lit. Il remonta l'oreiller de notre ami de façon à pouvoir s'appuyer confortablement dessus.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je tournai la tête.

-Rien de particulier, répondis-je.

-Je pars dans trois semaines, annonça Choji.

-Chez tes grands-parents ?

-Hm, comme chaque année.

-Mon pauvre, le plaignit Kiba en piquant dans le paquet de chips.

-Pourquoi ? C'est sympa chez eux, défendit Shikamaru.

-t'y es déjà allé ? Demandai-je.

-Hm. C'est des gens cools.

-Un peu comme tous les membres de la famille de Choji, fis-je remarquer.

-Ouais et en plus ils n'habitent pas loin de l'océan. Je n'aime pas trop me baigner mais je peux vous assurer que c'est super beau là-bas.

-Ils vivent où exactement tes grands parents ? demanda Kiba.

-A Monji.

-Connais pas.

-c'est une petite ville près de la côte ouest.

-C'est pas près de Ropujo ?

-Pas vraiment mais on passe par Ropujo pour y aller.

-Ah ok.

Je les regardai parler géographie sans chercher à m'y mêler. Avec mon sens de l'orientation super aiguisé vous devinez bien que la géographie n'était pas mon domaine de prédilection. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles j'étais doué.

Soudainement, je sentis un doigt s'enfoncer dans la plante de mon pied. Je me tournai et rencontrai le petit sourire taquin de Gaara. Je n'eus pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Les gestes, c'étaient notre langage. A mon tour, je souris pour le rassurer : Non, je ne lui en voulais pas pour tout à l'heure. Quand je tournai à nouveau la tête, je remarquai que trois paires d'yeux nous fixaient étrangement.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je.

-vous êtes vraiment bizarre vous deux, nous lança Kiba.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas, vos petits gestes là…

Je lui adressai un regard sceptique avant de me tourner vers Gaara.

-Je vois pas en quoi, continuai-je.

-Bah, vous êtes quand même très tactile entre vous, faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte… Hé ! S'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, vous nous le direz, n'est-ce pas ? On est potes, après tout.

-Mais n'importe quoi, lâchai-je en roulant des yeux. De toute façon, Gaara n'est pas gay.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua le concerné.

Je me retournai d'un bloc, les yeux largement ouverts. Il soutint mon regard, l'expression indéchiffrable.

Ce qui était chiant avec Gaara, c'est qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir quand il plaisantait ou pas.

-T'es gay ? me lança soudainement Shikamaru et, pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute, je me retournai brusquement.

Son regard disait clairement que la question était sérieuse.

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ? Soupirai-je en cachant mon visage dans la couverture.

-Je tiens à faire remarquer qu'on vient de passer de mes grands-parents à l'orientation sexuelle de Naruto, jugea bon de rappeler Choji.

-Il a dit que Gaara n'était pas gay, mais il ne s'est pas inclus dans sa phrase, je suppose donc que…, déduis Shikamaru sans terminer sa phrase pour me laisser le soin de le faire.

Est-ce que je tenais là l'occasion de faire mon coming-out à mes potes ? On dirait bien…

-Tu as presque vu juste, Sherlock, avouai-je en relevant la tête, je suis bi.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Kiba. Ben, putain… Et moi qui déconnais… Donc vous êtes vraiment ensemble Gaara et toi ?

-Je viens de te dire qu'il n'était pas gay, lâchai-je un brin blasé.

-Je me répète, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua à nouveau Gaara.

Je me tournai vers lui et, encore une fois, on échangea un regard incompréhensible.

-Bon, si quelqu'un à autre chose à révéler, c'est maintenant, déclara Shikamaru.

-J'aime les chips, lança Choji.

-Moi je veux savoir pour Gaara, insista Kiba.

A vrai dire, moi aussi je voulais savoir. Il commençait à me faire douter, cet idiot ! Même si je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'ait caché un truc pareil, alors que moi je lui disais toujours. Il n'aurait pas osé…

-en fait, je ne me suis jamais posé la question, révéla Gaara après avoir laissé le suspens monter à son comble.

-ça, c'est le genre de chose, t'as pas besoin de te poser la question, tu le sais, répliqua Kiba.

-C'est pas toujours aussi évident, contredis-je.

-T'as déjà essayé avec un mec ? demanda-t-il à Gaara.

Je le regardai, surpris de voir l'intérêt qu'il mettait à la question. Si j'avais su que ce serait si facile de parler de ça avec eux, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour le faire.

-Je n'ai jamais rien essayé avec personne.

-Saint Gaara, lança-t-il en ricanant.

-Parce que tu as déjà fait des choses, toi ? Railla Shikamaru.

-Eh ouais, mon petit Shika, je suis un bonhomme, moi ! Un vrai de vrai !

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et tu as déjà fait quoi exactement ?

-t'es curieux ? Le taquina-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Accouche.

-Ok, ok ! Je ne savais pas que ma vie sexuelle vous intéressait autant, les gars !

-On est juste surpris qu'elle ne soit pas inexistante, répliquai-je.

-Hé ! J'ai déjà eu des copines !

- Et pourquoi on les jamais vu ? demanda Choji.

-parce qu'elles n'existent pas, intervint une voix féminine.

La porte s'ouvrit triomphalement sur Hanna, la grande sœur de Kiba.

-Je venais juste prendre le dico, se justifia-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

La porte se referma comme si de rien n'était.

Un silence, les joues rouges de Kiba et on éclata de rire comme des gamins.

Ça faisait du bien d'être avec eux.

* * *

**Ah, ce chapitre ! J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire... d'où le titre du chapitre ! :).**

**Aller, je vous spoil un peu : Le prochain chapitre se nomme "perte de contrôle". Mais que va-t-il se passer ? **

**A la semaine prochaine ! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

Voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 8**

_Perte de contrôle._

* * *

Les jours défilaient rapidement, se ressemblant tous. Comme à chaque période de repos, ma petite routine de vacancier s'était mise en marche. Je ne faisais pratiquement rien de mes journées. Il faisait tellement chaud que je peinais à mettre le nez dehors malgré les supplications de mes amis. Gaara venait de temps en temps et vice versa. L'été était agréable dans sa chambre car il y avait installé un gros ventilateur. Moi, j'avais seulement un malheureux petit éventail en plastique et un bac de glaçons qui commençait sérieusement à saturer. J'avais envie d'une grande piscine où je resterai des heures et des heures jusqu'à ce que ma peau se ramollisse. Oui, ça, ça ce serait le pied.

J'étais devenu tellement mou que mon plan de « rapprochement » stagnait. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas à cause ça. Depuis quelques jours, Sasuke ne répondait plus, ni à mes appels, ni à mes SMS. J'espérais que ce silence avait pour unique raison un problème technique autrement, s'il m'évitait consciemment, j'étais parti pour le prendre très mal. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le courage de faire le déplacement jusqu'à chez lui. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud et, surtout, je n'avais aucune envie d'être confronté à sa famille.

Du coup, je ne faisais pas grand-chose de mes journées. Ça commençait même à devenir navrant. Gaara était parti passé la semaine chez son oncle. Il ne rentrerait que dimanche, soit dans quatre jours. J'aurais bien invité Kiba, Shika ou Cho mais ça aurait demandé trop de travail. Pour se faire, il aurait fallu que je range toutes les anciennes photos de moi. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me donner cette peine. J'étais littéralement devenu un mollusque. Vivement que Gaara revienne pour me tirer hors de chez moi… ou je pouvais aussi faire un effort et le faire seul.

Je me redressai sur mon lit pour jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Le ciel était d'un joli bleu, sans aucun nuage.

Une légère brise fit voler mes rideaux.

Je me levai, finalement décidé à sortir. Il faisait un peu moins chaud aujourd'hui, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

Je calai mon téléphone portable dans la poche de mon pantacourt avant de quitter ma chambre.

-Je sors ! Annonçai-je en quittant la maison.

Le soleil éblouissant de l'après-midi m'accueillit bras ouverts.

Je remontai ma rue jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Par chance, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour le voir arriver. Comme chaque été, il n'y avait quasiment aucun passager. Déjà qu'au cours de l'année, ce n'était pas un bus très fréquenté. Il fallait dire qu'il passait surtout par tous les petits coins paumés où la majorité des habitants étaient des vieux qui préféraient leur confortable voiture aux transports en commun, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

Le bus me déposa près du parc principal de Konoha. A partir de là, on entrait dans la zone commerciale. Je ne fus pas surpris de croiser pas mal de jeunes.

Je fis une pause au McDo pour commander un McFlurry avant de continuer ma petite promenade. De temps à autre, je m'arrêtai devant une vitrine. Parfois, j'entrai…surtout pour me rafraîchir. Ce qui était bien avec les boutiques, c'était qu'elles étaient souvent très bien climatisées l'été. Quoiqu'en hiver aussi.

J'allais tourner à la prochaine intersection lorsqu'un passant retint mon attention.

Appuyé contre un mur, juste devant une boutique de lingeries féminines, _il_ semblait attendre quelque chose. L'expression ennuyée, que son visage affichait, était repérable à des kilomètres.

Mon sourire étincela…

-Sasu…

…avant de s'effondrer brutalement.

Une jeune fille de notre âge venait de sortir de la boutique. Il me suffit de voir ses longues boucles d'or, ses grands yeux bleu-vert et ses taches de rousseur pour deviner qui elle était. Mais, comme si j'avais besoin de plus, elle agrippa le bras de Sasuke jusqu'à entrelacer leurs doigts.

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que nos regards se croisent juste après ça ?

-Naru… !

Je partis en courant.

* * *

Je n'étais pas réellement triste. Cette fois, j'avais surtout été surpris. Quoique, le mot « surpris » n'était certainement pas assez fort pour résumer tout ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés. Quoiqu'il en soit, je venais d'avoir la réaction la plus pathétique possible. Et moi qui m'étais souvent moqué de ces héroïnes, qui fuyaient comme des lapins quand elles voyaient leur mec avec une autre au lieu de s'imposer et de claquer le gars jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse en pleurant, bah, je n'en menais pas large non plus. Enfin, je n'étais pas réellement triste mais j'avais quand même envie de pleurer.

-Et merde, lâchai-je sentant une traitresse couler le long de ma joue.

Je sentis plusieurs fois mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche mais je l'ignorai. Je ne savais pas qui me harcelait avec autant de zèle mais je n'avais pas envie de discuter pour le moment. A l'heure actuelle, Gaara était la seule personne que j'avais envie de voir. Comme toujours, il était celui vers qui je me tournai quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Le pauvre, depuis le temps, il devait en avoir plus que marre d'essuyer mes larmes. Déjà qu'il n'avait fait que ça au collège.

J'allais me promener encore un peu et ça allait passer.

Malheureusement pour moi, lorsque je rentrai à la maison, ce douloureux pincement de cœur ne m'avait pas quitté.

Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de rester en mode mollusque dans ma chambre.

Je poussai la porte et m'effondrai sur mon lit. Je sortis mon téléphone portable juste pour voir qui m'avait appelé et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Il avait laissé un message sur mon répondeur. Je me redressai le cœur battant et composai le numéro de ma messagerie.

« _Vous avez reçu un nouveau message. Message reçu à 15h35 : _

Ecoute Naruto, je…Rappelle-moi s'te plait. »

Je me dépêchai d'appuyer sur la touche « Rappel » avant que le courage ne me quitte. J'attendis qu'il réponde, avec appréhension. J'en étais même arrivé à compter les détonations dans ma tête. Quand on arriva à la quatrième, ça décrocha :

« Allo ? »

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine.

-Salut, Sasuke, commençai-je d'une petite voix.

-Salut.

Un petit silence gênant s'installa. Mal à l'aise, je me mis à tripoter l'une des queues de ma peluche Kyubi.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Tu m'as assommé d'appels tout à l'heure, dis-je pour rompre ce silence.

-pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ?

-Mon portable était en silencieux, mentis-je.

-Ok.

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Insistai-je, voyant que le silence revenait.

-En fait… j'ai des choses à te dire mais je préfèrerai te les dire en face, m'avoua-t-il.

-Je suis libre en ce moment, si tu veux, proposai-je.

-Ok, on se retrouve à la gare ?

-ça marche, acceptai-je.

-Ok. A tout de suite, dit-il avant de décrocher.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour démarrer. J'appréhendai tellement ce qu'il allait me dire. Même pour mon brevet, je n'avais pas autant stressé. Quoique, je n'avais pas vraiment stressé pour mon brevet, la comparaison ne tenait pas.

Je tentais de me détendre en pensant à autre chose. Et, surtout, il ne fallait pas que j'essaye de deviner ce qu'il allait me dire. Si je commençais à m'aventurer sur ce terrain, j'allais finir engloutit sous une marée de doutes et d'interrogations. Il fallait que je tienne bon.

Quand enfin, j'arrivai à la gare, Sasuke était déjà là.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire en guise de salut avant de me proposer de marcher un peu ce que nous fîmes dans le plus grand des silences. Je voyais bien qu'il cherchait ses mots. Ce qu'il avait à me dire semblait difficile à formuler. Si nous avions été en couple, j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il comptait rompre avec moi mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas…je commençai sérieusement à patauger dans le doute.

Les secondes passaient lentement.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte, qu'il lâche enfin le morceau.

C'est quand nous rentrâmes dans une petite ruelle dénuée de présence humaine qu'il se décida enfin :

« Naruto, commença-t-il. »

C'était un bon début mais j'attendais encore la suite.

-Ce qui se passe entre nous n'est pas normal, lâcha-t-il enfin et j'ouvris grands les yeux.

-Hein ? Fis-je complètement perdu.

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il me parlait ?

-Je comprends pas.

-procédons par étapes. Pourquoi as-tu fuis toute à l'heure ? reprit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Je gardai le silence. En lisant dans ses yeux, je compris qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-tu le sais déjà, répondis-je donc en détournant le regard.

Est-ce que les choses allaient enfin être mises à plat ? Je ne le sentais pas du tout.

-Ce que tu ressens pour moi, ce n'est pas de la simple attirance… Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? me demanda-t-il si directement que ce fut comme un électrochoc.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

-ça veut dire oui, je suppose, enchaina-t-il sans me laisser une seconde de répit.

Apparemment, il était pressé d'en finir.

-non, réfutai-je instinctivement.

-quoi ?

-J'ai dit non.

-Non, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ? Insista-t-il. Naruto, regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle.

Je me forçai à lui faire face. Mauvaise idée. Son regard semblait clairement ne pas me croire. Ce fut comme une baffe. Et pourtant, il avait raison. Néanmoins et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je sentis la colère fuser en moi. Peut-être parce que ça m'énervait que ce soit devenu aussi évident, même pour lui. Peut-être parce que je savais déjà comment tout ça allait se terminer et que j'en avais plus qu'assez de pleurer. Peut-être…

Je me retins de crier mais je ne pus masquer l'agacement dans ma voix :

« Et pourquoi faudrait-il que je sois amoureux de toi ? »

Je n'aurais pas pu trouver une phrase plus dénuée de sens que celle-là. La question était plutôt : « Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi ? ». Je n'étais qu'un idiot qui s'enfonçait remarquablement dans sa propre connerie.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, répliqua-t-il froidement et ce fut une seconde baffe.

-qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Grinçai-je en m'efforçant de ravaler mes larmes.

-quelque chose mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois franc avec moi avant mais, apparemment, ce mot ne fait pas partit de ton vocabulaire, claqua-t-il encore.

-Ok. Si t'as rien d'autre à me dire, je me casse, lâchai-je sur un ton polaire.

Il me rattrapa par le poignet.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas tout simplement avouer que tu m'aimes ?

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas tout simplement me dire ce que tu as à me dire ? Répliquai-je, perdant patience pour de bon.

On se fusilla du regard, tels deux chiens de garde près à se sauter à la gorge. Puis, la tension se brisa d'un coup quand Sasuke se mit à rire. Je le regardais, éberlué. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce changement brutal d'émotions.

Il baissa les yeux, gardant toujours mon poignet en otage.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Petit sourire qui se pinça subtilement, témoignant d'une légère gêne.

J'haussai un sourcil, étonné.

-t'as pas tort, admit-il finalement, mais c'est que… ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile à dire pour moi et je me sens un peu perdu en ce moment, tu vois ?

Non, je ne voyais pas. Je ne voyais rien du tout même…mais j'avais envie d'entendre la suite.

-Je crois que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, Naruto.

Je me figeai.

Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Est-ce qu'il venait de dire que…

-Je ne te laisse pas indifférent ? Répétai-je incrédule.

Il releva les yeux et m'adressa un petit sourire timide.

-Hm… Je… La dernière fois, quand on était à Iwa, j'ai ressenti certainement chose… Je… j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, c'est pour ça que je n'osai plus t'appeler. En plus, Mary allait bientôt arriver. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. J'avais le sentiment que je ne pouvais pas te la présenter… je n'avais pas très envie que tu nous vois ensemble… mais c'est ce qui est arrivé cet aprèm… Quand je t'ai vu fuir, j'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu pour de bon et quand je me suis rendu compte de ça… j'ai compris que… que ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Je veux dire…en tant qu'ami, je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de choses. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être plus gay que d'habitude mais avec toi… avec toi, tout est différent… S'il te plait, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça me donne vraiment l'impression d'être un taré…

-Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveillé, réussi-je enfin à articuler.

Son sourire s'élargit.

Je n'arrivais tellement pas à y croire que je ne savais plus quoi dire. Mon cœur était à deux doigts d'exploser de bonheur. Il y avait comme un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais envie de hurler, de courir partout, de lui sauter dans les bras, de sauter partout, de… de faire tellement de chose complètement stupides à la fois. J'avais envie que le monde entier sache à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire m'avait rendu heureux. Mais, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Je sentais juste mes lèvres s'élargir à m'en bloquer la mâchoire. Puis, j'eus enfin une réaction. Je me jetai à son cou, le serrant contre moi comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Je le sentis se raidir un instant avant de répondre à mon étreinte.

-est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher ? ça devient un peu gênant là…, finit-il par me demander d'une voix douce.

Je m'exécutai, le rouge aux joues.

-Désolé, c'est que je me retiens depuis si longtemps, avouai-je timidement.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser. Pour un début, j'aimerais qu'on y aille lentement. Notamment parce que je suis encore avec Mary, me dit-il sur un ton très sérieux.

-tu l'aimes encore ? Demandai-je, en sentant mon cœur s'affoler.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui, m'avoua-t-il franchement avant de me prendre la main, mais toi aussi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Je plissai légèrement les yeux.

Les violons et les anges qui volaient au-dessus de ma tête, il y a deux secondes, venaient de s'évaporer en « pouf ! » retentissant.

-tu nous aimes tous les deux… ? Non, en fait dis-moi juste ce que tu comptes faire et ce que tu attends de moi, exigeai-je avec le plus grand des sérieux.

-Mary va rester trois semaines à la maison. Je vais rompre avec elle mais… Je le ferais la veille de son départ. Il faudrait que... tu attendes jusque-là.

J'avais du mal à croire qu'il osait me proposer ça. Attendre ? Oui, ça, j'en étais capable. Je n'avais fait que ça, _attendre_.L'attendre. Mais ça me rendait quand même un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette Mary.

-Ok, acquiesçai-je tout de même.

Je l'avais déjà dit, j'étais prêt à tout pour l'avoir. Mais, j'avais aussi très peur qu'il change d'avis durant ces trois semaines.

-tu me choisiras, hein ?

-quoi ? fit-il.

-Au bout de ces trois semaines, tu ne me feras pas le coup de changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'y ai murement réfléchis et j'ai fait mon choix, m'assura-t-il.

-tu me le promets ? Insistai-je.

Il sourit et m'attrapa les deux mains.

-Oui, je te le promets, me jura-t-il avant de coller son front au mien.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire chaleureusement. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, profitant pleinement de ce rapprochement tant attendu.

-Si un jour je meurs, ce sera de ta faute, Uchiha, lui confis-je doucement.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point tu malmènes mon cœur. Je suis surpris qu'il tienne encore.

-Pff, idiot, souffla-t-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

-Et il t'a embrassé ? Répéta Gaara.

-Hm, hm, il l'a fait, acquiesçai-je aux anges.

-Et ça te fait sourire en plus.

-Evidem…

Le reste de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge lorsque je croisai son regard.

Il était en colère. Pourquoi donc ?

-qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je avec une impression de déjà vécu.

-Ce mec te prend pour un con et toi tu l'acceptes ?

-Quoi ?

-M'enfin, Naru, réfléchis ! S'énerva-t-il brusquement, me faisant sursauter sur son lit. Il dit s'intéresser à toi mais à côté de ça, il a toujours sa copine!

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait rompre…

-Pff, connerie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour le faire, hein ? Si c'est toi qu'il aime, pourquoi il te fait attendre trois semaines ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'il t'aurait proposé une connerie pareille s'il avait un minimum de considération pour tes sentiments ? Il ne t'a même pas appelé pendant plus de deux semaines !

-Il ne savait plus où il en était…

-Arrête de lui trouver des excuses ! Tu m'énerves, Naru. Tu… Mais tu crois qu'il fait quoi en ce moment avec cette fille ?

-Arrête-moi ça Gaara…

-Il fait exactement ce qu'il t'a fait, il l'embrasse ! Claqua-t-il d'une voix qui s'abattit sur moi comme une lame tranchante. Et toi tu es suffisamment naïf pour croire que cet imbécile compte vraiment rompre avec elle ! J'imagine que ça l'arrange bien, ce connard ! Il t'a au Japon, il l'a en Angleterre !

-Gaara, ça va, tais-toi maintenant !

Cette fois, il se tut pour de bon.

Tout en poussant un soupir las, je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Je risquai un coup d'œil sur lui. Son regard était encore dur preuve que la colère n'était toujours pas passée.

-J'ai confian…

-Non. Ne me dis pas ça, Naru, m'interrompit-il d'une voix cassante. S'il te plait, ne dis rien, ce sera plus simple.

A contre cœur, j'obéis. Mon regard le dévisagea silencieusement, attendant de voir son visage s'apaiser. Quand il leva les yeux sur moi, je me contentai de soutenir son regard sans broncher.

Parfois, il y avait tellement de choses dans les yeux de Gaara que je m'y perdais mais, jamais je n'arrivais à les comprendre. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais l'impression qu'un cratère nous séparait. Comme s'il était beaucoup trop loin pour que je puisse saisir ce qu'il essayait vainement de me dire. Mais, je ne désespérais pas. Bien au contraire, j'étais résolu à sauter ce cratère un jour car je n'aimais pas sentir de distance entre nous. Gaara reflétait tout ce qu'il y avait de bien en moi. Il était comme un prisme, détaillant pour moi les rayons du soleil. Il s'était tâché à mettre de la couleur dans ma vie, à faire briller les étoiles lors de mes nuits les plus sombres, à me prouver que, malgré tout, la lumière continuerait de m'atteindre si je me donnais la peine de relever la tête. Je n'aimais pas le voir en colère et surtout pas contre moi.

Lentement, il avança, réduisant la distance qui nous séparait et, c'est tout naturellement qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Je calais ma tête sur son épaule, répondant à son étreinte.

-Désolé, soufflai-je.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, rectifia-t-il. Mais, je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

-Je te demande pas d'avoir confiance en lui, ais juste foi en moi.

-S'il te fait du mal…

-il ne me fera pas de mal, l'interrompis-je.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Parce que je le connais. Je le connais mieux que quiconque.

-Et moi ?

-Quoi toi ?

-tu me connais ?

-Je suppose, souris-je.

-alors tu dois savoir ce que je ferai si jamais il fait un faux pas.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

-je te l'interdis.

-c'est pas toi qui m'arrêtera, Naru.

-Oh que si.

-Je t'assure que non.

-je t'assure que si.

-Tss. Tête de mule.

Il me repoussa doucement, avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres…celui qu'il n'adressait qu'à moi. Celui qui voulait dire « tu n'es qu'un idiot, Naru, mais... ». Mais, son regard brillait d'une telle douceur que j'avais la sensation qu'elle sortait de ses yeux pour m'envelopper entièrement.

Oui, je n'étais qu'un idiot. Un crétin qui s'empêtrait dans son passé avec une conviction quasi-suicidaire. J'étais à deux doigts de débuter une relation basée sur le mensonge vu que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de dévoiler ma véritable identité à Sasuke. Mais, jusqu'où pourrais-je mentir ? Et s'il finissait par s'en rendre compte ?

J'avais menti à Gaara. Peut-être que Sasuke finirait par me faire du mal. Cette idée me semblait même inévitable. Mais, j'étais le seul fautif dans l'affaire. Alors, même si Sasuke finissait par lapider mon cœur, je serais le seul à blâmer.

* * *

Les trois semaines qui suivirent furent les plus longues de ma vie. Il n'y avait pas une journée sans que j'y pense. Pas une heure. Que disais-je, pas une minute. Trois semaines, soit 21 jours avant que Sasuke me revienne, à supposer qu'il ne change pas d'avis entre temps... Une minuscule partie de moi espérait que ce soit le cas mais le reste de mon être vibrait à la simple pensée de pouvoir enfin s'autoproclamer en couple avec mon brun. Certes, il y avait peu de chance pour que nous vivions notre amour au grand jour mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Ne plus avoir à lui cacher mes sentiments me suffisait amplement.

Quant au bout de trois semaines, mon téléphone afficha le prénom de mon Uchiha, je me précipitai dessus comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-Oui ! Répondis-je un peu trop précipitamment pour paraitre naturel.

-Tu pourrais éviter de me percer les tympans avec ta voix criarde, idiot?

-Ravi de te revoir aussi, enfoiré, me repris-je.

J'avais beau ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux, je visualisai sans mal le sourire mi-hautain, mi-amusé, qui devait étirer ses lèvres à cet instant précis.

-Je suis libre, m'annonça-t-il directement.

Mon cœur s'emballa, festoyant joyeusement sous ma cage thoracique, mon sourire devint immense mais seul un « ok » sorti de mes lèvres.

-c'est tout ce que ça te fais? Me réprimanda mon brun, sur un ton faussement mécontent.

-Je sais que tu sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment.

Encore une fois, son sourire s'imposa dans mon esprit comme si je l'avais sous les yeux.

-Je sais, répondit-il, j'avais juste envie de te l'entendre dire.

-Tss. On se voit quand ?

-Tout de suite? proposa-t-il. Je pourrais passer chez toi si tu me donnes ton adresse...

Mon cœur s'affola immédiatement.

-Non ! Je préfèrerai qu'on se voie dehors ! M'empressai-je de quémander. Il fait super beau, ce serait dommage de s'enfermer.

L'excuse était venue d'elle-même pour une fois. J'avais fait des progrès.

-Ok, comme tu veux. On se retrouve à la gare, comme d'hab?

-Ouais. Dans une demi-heure, ça te va? Proposai-je.

-Hn.

-Ok.

-Hn, je raccroche.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

A peine venait-il de raccrocher que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Ma mère passa la tête par l'embrassure, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors? me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle savait pertinemment la réponse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu écoutes aux portes, lâchai-je en soupirant.

-C'est un pur hasard, mon chéri. Je te le jure! assura-t-elle en levant solennellement la main droite.

-hm..., fis-je pas très convaincu.

Puis, un large sourire étira mes lèvres.

-On est ensemble, annonçai-je d'une voix rayonnante.

Elle me regarda avec tendresse, ses yeux exprimant aucune surprise.

-Je savais que ça finirait ainsi. Les âmes-sœurs finissent toujours par se retrouver, dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte.

Nous deux, des âmes-sœurs?

Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres.

Ça sonnait bien.

* * *

-Yo, me salua Sasuke lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

-Yo ! Répétai-je, un large sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Il prit le temps de m'observer avant de me faire signe de le suivre d'un petit geste de la tête. Nous marchâmes dans la rue, côte à côte. Mes doigts rêvaient de s'emparer de sa main mais n'osèrent franchir la distance qui nous séparait. Il y avait du monde autour et Sasuke avait les mains bien enfoncé dans les poches de jean. Dommage.

Le silence régna quelques instants, puis, je décidai de le briser.

-Alors... euh... pas de regrets? Osai-je demander.

-Au sujet de Mary?

-Oui.

-Aucun.

Je me retins de sourire.

-Elle l'a pris comment?

-Mal.

Pas étonnant.

-Elle a pleuré, continua-t-il après avoir laissé un petit silence s'installer. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui ai avoué qu'il y avait quelqu'un que je n'arrivais pas m'enlever de la tête.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

-ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, me confit-il.

-Depuis longtemps? Répétai-je.

-Hn. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as demandé si j'étais déjà tombé amoureux?

-Oui, répondis-je.

Un petit sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres, malmenant mon cœur.

-Tu m'as dit que le mec dont tu étais tombé amoureux me ressemblait, bah tu vas rire mais mon premier amour te ressemblait aussi, m'avoua-t-il avec un certain amusement.

Je restai sans voix.

D'un coup d'œil, il vérifia l'expression de mon visage avant de continuer :

« Autant physiquement que mentalement. Enfin, c'est juste une sensation. Ça fait 8 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu donc je me trompe peut-être mais... »

Il m'observa longuement, cherchant des mots qui ne vinrent pas.

-je crois que ça ne s'explique pas, capitula-t-il le regard serein.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Peut-être, reprit-il. Peut-être que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, parce que tu lui ressembles… Surtout, ne le prend pas mal. Ça ne change pas mes sentiments pour toi mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

-Ok. Merci pour ta franchise, réussi-je miraculeusement à articuler.

Mes doigts tremblaient. Non, c'était mon corps entier qui s'était mis à trembler. J'aurais pu lui dire la vérité. Peut-être, même, aurais-je dû le faire. Il venait de m'en donner l'occasion. Une opportunité qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas. Mais, la peur me bloquait.

-Tu restes Naruto à mes yeux, tenta-t-il de me rassurer. Elle fait partie du passé, toi tu es mon présent donc ne t'en fais pas. Même si je la revoyais, je ne te quitterai pas pour elle.

Essayait-il vraiment de me rassurer ou était-ce lui-même qu'il tentait de convaincre… ?

-Et si…, commençai-je d'une voix tremblante. Et si…quelque chose nous liait…

-De qui tu parles ? me demanda-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher, baissant la tête, le cœur à deux doigts d'exploser. Le silence s'étira. Il ne parla pas, attendant patiemment que je réponde à sa question. De mon côté, je n'osai lever les yeux pour croiser son regard.

-Naruto ?

Je me forçai à sourire.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se trouver un endroit tranquille pour parler ?

Il acquiesça et m'invita à le suivre.

Il y avait un grand parc pas loin d'ici. Un très beau parc, je me souvenais y être déjà entré une fois. L'été, c'était particulièrement joli. Les arbres étaient encore en fleurs, les lacs ruisselaient de poissons et les chants des oiseaux accompagnaient les promeneurs. Un peu au centre, il y avait une aire de jeu. Un toboggan rouge, un tourniquet jaune et des balançoires. Il n'y avait pas d'enfants. Du moins, pour le moment. J'en profitai pour m'élancer sur une balançoire. Sasuke m'observa un instant avant de s'asseoir sur la voisine.

-Alors ? me demanda-t-il après avoir laissé un petit silence agréable nous bercer.

J'avais surement un million de façon d'annoncer la chose. J'aurais certainement pu y réfléchir pendant de longues minutes encore et me lancer dans un discours interminable et incompréhensible pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment de mon « anomalie » comme l'avait fait mon docteur dans son jargon scientifique. La vérité était que ça m'angoissait trop pour que je prenne le temps de choisir mes mots. Alors, je me jetai à l'eau sans réfléchir, sortant la phrase la plus simple qui me vint à l'esprit :

« Je suis Naru. »

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre 8. Oui, je sais, cette fin est effroyablement sadique. Mais, il y a pire encore ! Préparez-vous à me détester : Le prochain chapitre est un FLASH BACK ! Donc, vous n'aurez pas la réaction de Sasuke dans le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre le suivant** *fuis avant de se prendre des tomates*

Le prochain chapitre se nomme : Dans le coeur d'une mère.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**GUEST** : Parce que je suis un sadique ! *TADAM* \o. Hihi, tu verras :P.

Voilà le chapitre 9, comme j'ai dit la semaine dernière, c'est un Flash Back. Il regroupe des moments du passé de Naru. Enfin, vous verrez.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 9**

_Dans le cœur d'une mère._

* * *

Un air des Beatles résonnait dans la cuisine des Namizake. Kushina attrapa une carotte dans le saladier posé sur l'évier tout en sifflotant. D'une main experte, elle découpa le légume en petites rondelles avant de le verser dans un second saladier.

Il était 17h30, cela faisait une heure et demi que Naruto était sorti. Un quart d'heure après son départ, Kushina avait reçu un appel de Minato lui annonçant que Kakashi dînerait avec eux ce soir. Le jeune homme était un vieil ami du couple Namizake. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'époque où Kakashi fréquentait encore la fac de médecine dans laquelle Minato enseignait les mathématiques. Depuis, Kakashi avait été l'un de leur plus fidèle ami. Il avait toujours été là pour eux dans les moments durs, notamment pour Naruto.

Elle avait deux bonnes heures devant elle pour préparer un festin. Elle espérait que Naruto rentrerait d'ici là. Au pire, elle allait devoir l'appeler pour qu'il ne loupe pas le dîner.

Elle entamait sa quatrième carotte quand le téléphone sonna. Kushina essuya rapidement ses mains et alla décrocher le téléphone fixe posée sur la commode à chaussures dans le hall d'entrée.

-Allo ? Répondit-elle.

-C'est moi, chérie. C'était juste pour te prévenir qu'on aura un invité de plus. Ça ira pour toi ?

-Il n'y a pas de problème. Qui est-ce ?

-La fille d'un ami de Kakashi. Elle est chez lui en ce moment.

-D'accord.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, chérie. Ma réunion va bientôt commencer.

-D'accord. Bosse bien, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Kushina.

Elle raccrocha, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle allait rejoindre la cuisine quand son regard s'arrêta sur le grand cadre qui occupait une grande partie du mur face à elle. La photo datait de quelques mois, juste après l'admission de Naruto à Belle neige. Ce jour-là, ils avaient acheté son uniforme. Kushina s'était rarement senti aussi fière. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils aussi beau, rayonnant de joie dans cette nouvelle tenue qui, de son point de vue, lui allait comme un gant.

Naruto avait un magnifique sourire. Un sourire contagieux et rayonnant mais un sourire qu'elle avait cru perdu quand les années s'étaient faites dures. Mais, cette photo témoignait du fait qu'il l'avait retrouvé, ce sourire resplendissant qui faisait son bonheur. C'est pour cette raison que Kushina avait insisté pour que cette photo réside en grand format dans le hall d'entrée. C'était comme la preuve d'un nouveau départ. Les symboles étaient importants à ses yeux. Quand elle regardait cette photo, elle se rendait compte de tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru…

* * *

**Naru Namizake, 3 ans et demi.**

* * *

Les enfants jouaient joyeusement dans le parc. Assise sur un banc près d'un vieil homme, une pelote de laine orange posée sur les genoux, Kushina tentait de tricoter un pull pour Naru. Nous étions encore en été mais, connaissant ses talents pour le tricot, la jeune maman préférait s'y prendre à l'avance. Si elle voulait l'avoir fini pour cet hiver, il valait mieux commencer maintenant.

L'orange était la couleur préféré de Naru. Sous ses trois ans, la petite fille avait déjà des goûts bien arrêtés. Elle n'aimait pas les épinards, les jeux calmes, les robes et le rose. C'était une petite casse-cou qui adorait les ramens et se rouler dans l'herbe pour imiter le chien du voisin. C'était rare de voir Naru calme. Même en dormant, elle bougeait dans tous les sens. Elle était pleine de vie… sauf quand elle boudait !

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Kushina quand elle vit sa petite chérie marcher dans sa direction les bras croisés et le regard furieux. Naru s'assit, entre elle et le vieil homme, en prenant soin de garder le silence.

-que s'est-il passé, Naru ? demanda Kushina sans décoller de son ouvrage.

Naru n'attendait que ça. Elle déballa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

« C'est Ayumi, Kenji et Rinko ! Ils sont méchants ! Ils veulent pas que je joue le prince ! Ils veulent que je fasse la sœur de la princesse parce que j'ai une jupe alors que c'est même pas ma faute ! Et Ayumi elle fait la princesse et Rinko elle fait le dragon. Mais, moi j'veux pas être la sœur de la princesse, c'est trop nul ! En plus Kenji il va faire le prince alors qu'il a peur du grand toboggan ! Moi j'ai pas peur du grand toboggan ! Raconta-t-elle en luttant pour retenir ses larmes. »

Elle renifla, essuya rapidement ses yeux et continua :

« Maintenant, ils veulent plus que je joue parce que j'ai lancé du sable dans la bouche de Kenji.

-tu as fait _quoi_ ? s'exclama Kushina en abandonnant son tricot.

-mais c'est sa faute ! C'est lui qu'a commencé ! Se défendit-elle en soutenant son regard. »

Kushina la fixa, sourcils froncés. Naru finit par baisser les yeux, légèrement honteuse mais surtout vexée que sa mère ne prenne pas sa défense.

-j'espère que tu t'es excusé au moins, soupira la rousse.

-Hm, grogna Naru en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-Arrête de faire ça avec ta bouche, ce n'est pas joli, la réprimanda Kushina.

Naru obéit mais ne se dérida pas pour autant. Elle s'avachit contre le dossier du banc et fusilla le parc de son regard océan.

-En plus, ils ont dit que je pouvais pas être un prince parce que j'ai pas de zizi mais les maris de leurs Barbies ont pas de zizi non plus et ça les empêche pas d'être des garçons ! Bougonna-t-elle, s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses voisins.

-Enfin, Naru ! C'est quoi cette façon de parler ? La réprimanda Kushina avant d'adresser un sourire confus au vieil homme qui les observait, à présent, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Votre fille n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, se sentit-il obligé de commenter.

-C'est le cas de le dire, soupira Kushina en émettant un petit rire forcé.

* * *

**Naru Namizake, 5 ans.**

* * *

-Naru, enfile-moi ça, répéta Kushina pour la vingtième fois au moins.

Malheureusement, la petite blonde ne semblait pas vouloir entendre raison. Toujours en culotte, au milieu de sa chambre, Naru refusait d'entrer dans la jolie petite robe blanche que ses parents lui avaient achetée pour l'occasion. Aujourd'hui, un ami de Minato se mariait. Evidemment, la petite famille avait été invitée. Il ne restait plus longtemps avant le début du mariage. Malheureusement, depuis ce matin, Naru enchainait les caprices. D'abord, ça avait été l'hélicoptère dans les céréales, puis elle avait voulu se mettre de la mousse à raser sur les cheveux et sur le menton pour imiter le père Noel et, maintenant, c'était la robe qu'elle ne voulait plus mettre.

Kushina souffla d'agacement. Sa patience était sur le point de se briser.

-Naru, répéta-t-elle lentement, met-moi cette robe.

Naru ne décroisa pas les bras.

-Non ! J'aime pas cette robe ! Elle est moche, elle pue et en plus, les robes, c'est pour les filles !

Kushina la regarda, les yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui racontait là ?

-Mais tu es une fille ! Répondit-elle, déroutée.

Encore une fois, Naru fit la moue.

-Mouais…Mais…mais j'aime pas quand même. En plus, si je mets une robe, je ne pourrais pas jouer ! argumenta-t-elle.

Kushina soupira de plus belle. Cet enfant était vraiment une tête de mule ! Elle était à deux doigts d'opter pour la sévérité quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Ok, capitula-t-elle. Si tu ne veux pas la mettre, ne la met pas.

Naru haussa un sourcil, surprise par ce soudain revirement.

-Mais tu vas y aller en culotte, par contre. Car, je ne te mettrais rien d'autre, ajouta Kushina en se redressant.

Et pour lui prouver qu'elle était sérieuse, elle la souleva.

-Allons-y ! Papa nous attend, déclara Kushina.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! S'agita Naru pour qu'on la repose.

Un petit rictus étira les lèvres de sa mère. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en reposant sa fille par terre.

Naru baissa la tête d'un air boudeur.

-Ok, je veux bien mettre la robe, grogna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Kushina se permit un sourire triomphant.

* * *

**Naru Namizake, 6 ans et demi.**

* * *

-Regarde maman, j'ai fini d'écrire la phrase que la maîtresse à demander ! Annonça fièrement Naru en rejoignant Kushina dans le salon.

Elle lui mit son cahier sous le nez, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kushina attrapa le cahier et jeta un coup d'œil aux premières lignes écrites par sa fille :

« Je m'appelle Naru Namizake et je suis né le dix octobre et j'ai 6 an. »

-tu as oublié le « e » à né et le « s » à ans, corrigea-t-elle.

-Hein ? Où ça ? demanda Naru.

-Regarde.

Naru relu sa phrase, sourcils froncés. Elle sortit son stylo Bic de sa poche, ajouta le « s » qui manquait mais hésita pour le « e ».

-Le « e », insista Kushina.

-Mais dans l'exemple que la maîtresse a donné en classe, y avait pas de « e » ! Assura Naru.

-Peut-être parce que c'était pour un garçon. Quand c'est pour un garçon, on ne met pas de « e » mais quand c'est pour une fille, on en met un.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Naru, l'air sceptique.

-Pour faire la différence, répondit-elle en caressant sa chevelure or, allez, corrige-moi ça.

Naru acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête mais la petite ride qui fronçait son front était toujours présente entre ses deux sourcils. C'est un peu à contre cœur qu'elle ajouta un « e » avant de refermer son cahier et de quitter le salon sous le regard soucieux de sa mère.

Quelque chose troublait sa fille, Kushina l'avait senti. Elle s'en sentait elle-même troublée, comme si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place…mais elle laissa passer. Naru avait juste des difficultés avec l'apprentissage des règles de grammaire, c'était normal à son âge. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle tenta de se persuader...

* * *

**Naru Namizake, 10 ans.**

* * *

Nous étions en vacances d'été. Le soleil brillait, la chaleur était au rendez-vous et Minato avait installé une petite piscine gonflable dans le jardin. Assit sur la terrasse, les parents de Minato sirotaient tranquillement une tasse de thé glacé en compagnie de leur fils, quand leur petite fille fit une subite apparition. Naru couru à toute vitesse et s'élança dans la piscine provoquant un grand « plouf » à son entrée. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau en riant aux éclats, ignorant les réprimandes des adultes. Oui, elle savait très bien qu'il fallait faire attention avec la piscine mais elle n'allait pas exploser pour si peu !

-En plus tu mets de l'eau partout, continua sa grand-mère en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Elle s'arrêta net en remarquant que Naru ne portait que le bas de son maillot de bain deux pièces.

-Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? Gronda-t-elle immédiatement.

-Hein ? fit la petite blonde.

-Quoi « hein » ? Tu n'as pas honte de sortir à moitié nue ? Habille-toi correctement, voyons ! Lui ordonna-t-elle apparemment choquée.

-Quoi ? Mais je viens juste d'entrer dans l'eau ! Protesta Naru.

-Ta grand-mère te demande juste de mettre ton haut de maillot de bain ou alors enfile un maillot une pièce, expliqua Minato un petit sourire confus aux lèvres.

-Pff ! Est-ce que même c'est important ? J'ai même pas de nichons ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Non mais je rêve ! C'est quoi cette façon de parler ? S'exclama sa grand-mère d'une voix outrée.

La petite fille fusilla sa mamie du regard.

-Dépêche-toi, Naru, soupira Minato n'ayant aucune envie que ça se termine en dispute.

Il connaissait sa mère, elle ne risquait pas de laisser passer ce genre de choses.

Naru quitta la piscine en prenant soin de montrer sa mauvaise humeur. Juste avant de passer les portes vitrées qui menaient à la cuisine, elle jeta un regard noir à son père. Ça, franchement, c'était une trahison !

-Naru a vraiment un sale caractère ! Se plaignit la vieille femme.

-S'il te plait, maman. Ne commence pas avec ça, soupira Minato.

-Je ne commence pas, Minato. Mais, tu ferais mieux d'être plus strict avec elle sinon elle va continuer de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, prédit-elle avec assurance avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Tout comme son père, Minato préféra se passer de commentaire.

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant, défendit Kushina en faisant apparition dans le jardin, et avouez qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort.

Sa belle-mère lui adressa un regard torve.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Kushina.

-Je plaisantais, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en prenant place près de son mari.

Elle s'empara du verre de Minato et en bue une longue gorgée sous le regard des trois autres.

-Tu es beaucoup trop laxiste, Kushina, lui reprocha l'autre femme.

La rousse se contenta d'hausser les épaules en reposant le verre de son mari.

-Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

* * *

**Naru Namizake, 12 ans.**

* * *

-Regarde-moi, demanda Kushina en agitant son appareil photo.

Debout dans sa chambre, Naru leva les yeux vers sa mère, l'air profondément ennuyé. Kushina en perdit son sourire. Pourquoi boudait-elle ? Elle était magnifique pourtant dans cet uniforme ! Elle portait un chemisier blanc dont le col était noué par un nœud papillon bleu marine, une jupe plissée de la même couleur et une paire de chaussettes montantes galbant à la perfection ses petits mollets. Kushina lui avait fait deux couettes, qui lui frôlaient les avant-bras, à l'aide de petits chouchous pompons. Elle était vraiment super mignonne. Il ne manquait plus qu'un sourire sur ses lèvres pour sublimer le tout.

-Aller, souris au moins pour la photo ! Lui demanda-t-elle.

Naru se força à esquisser un rictus pas du tout convainquant. C'est là que Kushina eu l'idée de la faire rire pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhait.

-Bah tu vois, quand tu veux ! C'est dans la boite ! S'exclama-t-elle triomphante.

Naru leva les yeux avec amusement.

-Viens voir comme tu es magnifique, lui dit sa mère en affichant la photo sur l'appareil numérique.

-Mouais, j'ai surtout l'air d'un clown, bouda Naru.

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ta mauvaise tête comme ça ?

-J'aime pas les jupes, c'est pas pratique. Et la coiffure ça fait vraiment…

-Vraiment ?

Naru baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-J'aime pas, souffla-t-elle avec lassitude.

-Pourtant, elle te va très bien, tu es très mignonne comme ça, tenta de la rassurer Kushina.

Naru leva les yeux, cette fois sans aucun amusement.

-J'ai surtout l'air ridicule, lâcha-t-elle en jetant un regard pensif au jean encore posé sur son lit.

Malgré tout, la rentrée de Naru se passa relativement bien. Les premiers jours furent difficiles mais, rapidement, Naru s'habitua à son nouveau rythme scolaire.

Elle aimait le collège, c'était plus grand que le primaire, les professeurs étaient plutôt gentils, ses camarades de classe aussi et, même si les ramens manquaient, la cantine était relativement bonne.

Elle avait apprécié sa sixième mais sa rentrée en cinquième avait été bien meilleure, d'abord, parce qu'elle avait su imposer son nouveau style. Elle n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de cette satanée jupe plissée mais depuis qu'elle s'était acheté deux caleçons en cachette, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux dans ses baskets. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas plus à tout le monde, surtout qu'elle avait aussi abandonné le nœud de papillon bleu marine pour une cravate orange sur laquelle des pins badges étaient épinglés. Le CPE du collège, Mr. Osato, avait fini par la prendre en grippe, jugeant son look « vulgaire » et « inapproprié pour les études ». En plus, elle commençait à se faire remarquer avec ses bagarres incessantes. Sur ce point, Naru ne pouvait pas lui donner tort mais elle assumait entièrement son comportement. Quand on la provoquait, elle frappait, c'était comme ça. Puis, il ne fallait pas abuser. Des règlements de compte, il y en avait presque tous les jours au collège et tous ne la concernait pas.

Pourtant, son petit monde avait vite déchanté à l'arrivée de l'été. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle voyait son corps changer sans que cela ne l'alerte plus que nécessaire. Mais un jour, alors que juillet approchait à grand pas, elle prit le temps de s'observer un peu plus en détails.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre une seconde douche, la chaleur ayant eu raison d'elle. Elle était à présent dans la salle de bain, nue devant le miroir qui couvrait une partie du mur près de l'évier.

Si elle devait qualifier son corps d'un mot, ce serait « androgyne ». Elle n'avait pas vraiment de poitrine… pas du tout, même. Mais, là n'était pas son souci, Naru était plutôt contente de se développer plus lentement que certaines de ses copines. Prenez Rinko, par exemple, ses seins étaient tellement gros qu'elle faisait déjà un bon 90 B ! C'était d'autant plus flagrant qu'elle était assez petite. Naru était l'une des rares de sa classe à ne pas la taquiner avec ça. Rinko était mignonne. Puis, les seins, c'était beau chez une fille. Enfin, elle, elle n'en voulait pas. C'était beaucoup trop encombrant et le soutien-gorge, non merci !

Si sa poitrine n'avait pas beaucoup évolué depuis son entrée au collège, le bas de son corps avait quelque peu changé. Ça la mettait un peu mal à l'aise de constater cela mais son sexe avait… comment dire… ? Légèrement gagné en volume ? Il y avait cette espèce de bout de peau qui dépassait…

Quand même, c'était étrange… Était-ce normal ?

Niveau poil, elle avait un peu pris aussi. Elle en avait sur les jambes, sur les bras, un peu au-dessus de la lèvre mais, puisqu'elle était blonde, on ne voyait pas grand-chose.

Elle continuait de s'étudier quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement. Naru fit un bond en arrière sous le regard étonné de sa mère.

-Naru, qu'est-ce que tu…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut quand elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur le corps de sa fille.

Naru attrapa précipitamment sa serviette et s'enroula dedans.

-Maman, t'aurais pu frapper ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu étais là…, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix perturbée.

Kushina quitta la pièce, une ride soucieuse bridant son front. Elle hésita un long moment avant de s'installer derrière l'ordinateur familial. Elle allait faire quelques recherches sur internet, juste pour faire passer l'inquiétude qui la titillait depuis qu'elle avait vu le corps de Naru. Était-ce normal pour une fille d'avoir un clitoris aussi imposant ? Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, son inquiétude augmenta. En entendant son mari l'appeler, elle se dépêcha de fermer les pages web mais prit la décision d'en parler demain à leur ami médecin.

Le lendemain, c'est vers 11 heures qu'elle quitta le domicile. Naru dormait encore à point fermé et Minato était au travail depuis 8 heures du matin. Elle prit soin d'écrire un mot pour prévenir sa fille qu'elle avait quitté la maison. Elle n'allait pas loin. Le cabinet de Kakashi n'était qu'à 5 minutes en voiture de chez eux. Elle attendit dans la salle d'attente que ce dernier la reçoive. Au bout de 20 minutes, il fit sortir son dernier patient de la matinée.

-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? La salua-t-il.

-Plutôt bien, répondit Kushina.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que tu viens, je me trompe ? devina Kakashi en l'invitant à entrer dans son bureau.

-Bien vu, répondit-elle en prenant place.

Il referma la porte.

-Je t'écoute, lui dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle hésita un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment engager le sujet sans le rendre trop gênant, avant de se souvenir qu'avant d'être son ami, Kakashi était d'abord médecin. Il devait avoir l'habitude de parler de ce genre de choses. Elle décida donc d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu, sans prendre de détour, et les raisons pour lesquelles cela l'inquiétait. Kakashi l'écouta religieusement avant de prendre la parole :

« Quand tu as accouché, les médecins ont-ils détecté une quelconque anomalie ? demanda-t-il sur un ton très sérieux.

-Non. Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal ? demanda-t-elle, son angoisse gagnant un peu plus de terrain chaque minute.

-Je ne peux rien assurer comme ça, Kushina. Ecoute, je pense que le plus simple serait que tu ailles directement à l'hôpital avec Naru pour la faire examiner, proposa-t-il. »

En lisant l'affolement sur le visage de son amie, il ajouta :

« Pour le moment, tu n'as aucune raison de paniquer, Kushina. C'est juste par mesure de précaution.

-Mais tu penses qu'elle a une anomalie ? Insista-t-elle toujours aussi anxieuse.

-C'est possible, avoua-t-il à contrecœur. »

Kushina baissa la tête.

Elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Quand Kakashi se leva, en faisant grincer sa chaise, elle sursauta légèrement avant de faire de même.

-Merci pour le conseil, Kakashi, lui dit-elle en le saluant.

-Je t'en prie, Kushina. Si tu as encore besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire gratifiant avant de quitter son cabinet.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle appela directement Naru mais personne ne lui répondit. En allant dans la cuisine, elle retrouva son mot. Naru avait écrit au verso de la feuille : « Je suis au parc avec Ken et Shin. Je reviens pour midi. 'Lut! »

Kushina soupira. Décidément, Naru n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête.

Elle prépara le déjeuner en attendant que sa fille ne rentre.

C'est vers 13 heures que Naru pointa le bout de son nez. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa mère avant de l'aider à mettre la table.

Comme toujours, Naru était de bonne humeur.

-J'ai fait du skate, raconta-t-elle tout en mâchant dynamiquement steak.

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, lui rappela Kushina.

-Pardon, dit Naru en avalant. Donc, je disais, j'ai failli me ramasser contre un trottoir ! Ken était mort de rire, j'te dis pas ! Mais, franchement, c'était trop top ! Je pourrais avoir un skate pour mon anniv'?

Un silence lui répondit.

Kushina la fixait d'un air soucieux.

-Euh… Maman ? L'appela Naru en secouant sa main devant ses yeux.

-Pardon, tu disais ?

-Tu m'écoutais même pas ! S'indigna sa fille.

-Désolée, chérie. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Donc, tu as fait du skate… Et ?

-Et j'aimerais bien en avoir un pour mon anniv', c'est possible ?

-Hm… Le jour où on arrêtera de recevoir des plaintes de ton CPE, peut-être pourra-t-on commencé à envisager de t'acheter ton skate, répondit-elle avant de porter un brocoli à sa bouche.

Naru fit la moue.

-Pff, c'est pas très réglo ça, bouda-t-elle.

-Moi je trouve que si. Dépêche-toi de finir ton assiette, on sort cet après-midi.

-On va où ? demanda Naru.

Kushina hésita avant d'annoncer :

« A l'hôpital…

-Quoi ? T'es malade, Maman ? S'inquiéta Naru.

-Non pas moi. Enfin, je veux dire… Personne n'est malade. On y va pour toi, ma chérie. Il faut que tu passes quelques examens…

-Je suis malade ? La coupa-t-elle toujours aussi inquiète.

-Mais non ! Je te dis que personne n'est malade ! S'énerva Kushina.

Le silence retomba lourdement.

Kushina se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir.

Un soupir échappa de ses lèvres.

Cette histoire commençait à lui faire perdre les pédales.

-Je vais faire une prise de sang ? demanda Naru d'une petite voix.

-Surement, répondit Kushina.

En fait, elle n'en savait trop rien mais, si ça pouvait rassurer Naru de croire cela, c'était tant mieux. Pour le moment, Kushina préférait garder ses inquiétudes pour elle plutôt que de les transmettre. Après tout, peut-être angoissait-elle inutilement. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Elle se leva et alla chercher le dessert.

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de manger, elles prirent la voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Le silence se fit pendant tout le trajet. Kushina était beaucoup trop préoccupée pour penser à entamer une conversation. Quant à Naru, Elle commençait à se faire un peu de soucis. Sa mère lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident. Elle soupira en regardant la rue défiler, le front plaqué contre la vitre arrière de la voiture.

Trente minutes plus tard, la Nissan noir se gara juste devant les grilles de l'hôpital. Mère et fille pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment blanc. Comme d'habitude, la salle d'attente était pleine à craquer. Elles durent attendre deux bonnes heures avant qu'un médecin daigne les recevoir. Juste avant d'entrer dans son cabinet, Kushina se décida enfin à expliquer brièvement à Naru la raison de leur présence ici. Ce n'était que par mesure de précaution, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était dans la norme. Naru n'était pas du tout convaincue par les paroles de sa mère. C'est la poitrine oppressée par l'inquiétude qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau du docteur Kudo.

Elle laissa sa mère discuter avec la dame, prêtant l'oreille à leur discussion qu'une fois sur deux. Quand, le médecin s'adressa enfin à elle, Naru n'avait pas du tout écouté. Elle la fixa silencieusement sans comprendre.

-Je vais seulement t'examiner. Suis-moi, lui dit la dame d'une voix douce.

Elle se leva de son bureau et demanda à Kushina de bien vouloir patienter ici.

-Oui, bien sûr, accepta-t-elle à contrecœur.

La vérité était qu'elle aurait aimé être auprès de sa fille.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus son impatience grandissait. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kushina fut à deux doigts de craquer quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Son regard vacilla entre Naru et le médecin. Sa fille semblait particulièrement pâle. C'est en silence qu'elle se rassit dans son fauteuil. Kushina voulu lui prendre la main mais Naru refusa catégoriquement le contact. Kushina sentit son coeur se serrer. Que c'était-il passé? Le regard azur de Naru était perdu quelque part entre le sol et le bureau.

-Alors ? Insista Kushina en se tournant vers le médecin. Quel est votre diagnostic ?

-Je ne peux pas poser un diagnostic complet pour le moment. Il faudra pousser les examens pour que je puisse vous en dire plus mais il semblerait que Naru soit intersexuée.

-Quoi ? S'affola Kushina. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Pour faire simple, elle possède des attributs génitaux des deux sexes.

-Vous voulez dire que…, commença Kushina d'une voix blanche.

Mais, le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Elle resta la bouche ouverte, complètement sous le choc.

-Pour le moment, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir Madame Namizake. La santé de votre fille n'est pas du tout mise en danger. Nous allons approfondir les examens puis vous aurez le choix d'un traitement hormonal ou/et chirurgical. Je vous propose d'appeler votre mari. Nous allons garder Naru à l'hôpital un peu plus longtemps, d'accord ?

Kushina acquiesça d'un hochement de tête dépourvu de conviction. Lentement, elle se leva. Son regard se posa sur Naru qui l'évita soigneusement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant un instant, avant de quitter l'hôpital pour passer un coup de fil à Minato.

* * *

Un clitoris beaucoup trop développé. Un taux de testostérone beaucoup trop élevé pour être celui d'une fille. Un caryotype XY. Les radiographies montraient bel et bien qu'elle possédait les attributs génitaux masculins. Le diagnostic était tombé et Kushina l'avait écouté sans réellement l'entendre. Naru avait un déficit en 5-alpha réductase, l'enzyme responsable de la transformation de la testostérone en DHT, hormone nécessaire à la différenciation masculine des organes génitaux.

-Son corps est en train de devenir celui d'un homme, continua le médecin.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment a-t-on pu ne pas s'en rendre compte à la naissance ? Naru… Naru est un garçon ?

-Ce n'est pas encore décidé, Madame Namizake. Vous savez, l'intersexuation est un phénomène rare et pas toujours identifiable à la naissance. La science n'est pas parfaite. Pour le cas de Naru, c'est plus facilement détectable à la puberté, comme vous pouvez le voir, le corps se transforme. Mais, rien n'oblige votre enfant à choisir le sexe masculin.

-Elle peut retrouver un corps de femme ? demanda Kushina.

-Oui, après une intervention chirurgicale mais c'est une lourde décision. Prenez le temps d'en discuter calmement avec Naru. Je vais vous passez quelques brochures pour que vous puissiez en savoir d'avantages sur le sujet, leur proposa le médecin en sortant de son tiroir ce qu'elle avait pensé à prendre un peu plus tôt.

Elle tendit les quatre brochures à Kushina qui la remercia avant de les inviter à quitter son bureau.

Naru attendait dans le couloir. Au bout de cinq minutes d'explications, elle en avait eu marre. Elle avait demandé la permission de quitter le bureau malgré la réticence de ses ne pouvaient pas comprendre, eux. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Cela faisait plus de 24 heures qu'elle était coincée dans ses lieux, passant d'un médecin à l'autre. On lui parlait de choses qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle détestait être au centre de l'attention de tous. Ils essayaient tous de lui parler gentiment mais, rien n'à faire, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus elle avait l'impression d'être bizarre, d'être une anomalie. C'était comme si un vide s'était soudainement construit autour d'elle. Il y avait elle et, de l'autre côté, il y avait les autres.

Qu'était-elle, au juste ? A ce qu'elle avait compris, elle n'était plus vraiment une fille mais elle n'était pas réellement un garçon non plus…C'était le flou dans sa tête.

-Naru, on va y aller, l'appela son père.

Kushina observa sa fille… ou peut-être son fils, elle ne savait plus.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux dans le plus grand des silences.

Alors qu'il conduisait, Minato observa sa femme du coin de l'œil. Kushina avait le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Elle semblait parfaitement calme de l'extérieur mais, Minato n'était pas dupe, il connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour deviner son trouble. Comment ne pas l'être après avoir reçu une telle nouvelle ? C'était comme un coup de massue sur la tête. Leur fille, leur petite chérie, n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient. Ils avaient passé des années à se fourvoyer, à agir comme si tout allait bien alors qu'un lourd secret pesait sur les épaules de leur enfant.

Minato en voulait aux médecins. Ils n'avaient même pas été capables de faire correctement leur travail. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas découvert cela à la naissance ? Avec tous les appareils, les échographes, toutes ces machines censés pouvoir détecter la moindre anomalie. Que des conneries ! Oui, il leur en voulait pour cette erreur mais, ce n'était rien comparé à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

C'était sa faute. C'était aussi celle de Kushina. Naru était leur enfant, la chair de leur chair. Elle possédait leur sang, leur patrimoine génétique.

Minato se souviendrait toujours de la fierté qu'il avait ressenti la toute première fois qu'il avait porté Naru. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer un tel bonheur. Il avait donné la vie. Il était père. Enfin. C'était comme un accomplissement, une réussite. Il s'était juré de la protéger, d'être le meilleur père possible. Sa fille ne manquerait de rien. Il les avait vu tous les trois heureux, formant une petite famille unie. Oui, il y avait cru. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il n'osait même pas regarder dans le rétroviseur par crainte de voir le visage dévasté de Naru. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire pour aider son enfant ? Il avait juré de la protéger mais il avait échoué lamentablement. Pire, il était en partie responsable du problème de sa fille. Pouvait-on faire pire père que lui ?

Les pensées de Kushina n'étaient pas plus joyeuses. Elle se demandait inlassablement ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de travers. « Pourquoi ? » Une simple question qui restait sans réponse. Elle se sentait tellement coupable du sort de Naru. C'était elle qui l'avait porté neuf mois dans son ventre. Était-ce à cause de son alimentation ? Des efforts inutiles qu'elle avait faits pendant sa grossesse ? De ses gênes ? Où avait-elle raté ?

Quand Minato se gara, elle s'empressa de quitter la voiture sentant ses larmes sur le point de couler. Elle ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant Naru. Elle alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes, prétextant une grosse envie, et lâcha totalement prise.

Les jours suivants avaient été comme une descente en enfer. Doutes, rancœurs, honte et auto-détestation, avaient été leur quotidien. Et, que faire de Naru ? Il fallait l'accepter, bien sûr. Accepter d'avoir donné naissance à un enfant différent et l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Mais, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils s'étaient sentis mal. Mal pour eux. Mal pour elle. Le plus dur avait été de la voir souffrir, de la voir s'enfoncer dans un mutisme aussi épais qu'un mur de briques, et de ne pouvoir rien faire pour la soulager. L'impuissance était la pire des sensations. Elle vous donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un point figé, de n'avoir aucun poids, aucune valeur, aucune ressource, aucune solution. Elle vous montrait à quel point vous étiez perdu et inutile. Réalité amère et dure à avaler. Mais, ils avaient su être courageux, relativiser sur certains points et, ensemble, ils avaient changé leur vision des choses.

Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir briser le lien qui les unissait. Ces épreuves les avaient rendus indéniablement plus forts. Ils formaient une famille soudée pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Les pots cassés avaient été réparé par une colle appelée amour.

Aujourd'hui, Kushina était vraiment fière. Fière de tous ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais ils avaient su être patients et braver les difficultés une par une.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la photo de son fils, avant de repartir dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 9. **

**Le Chapitre 10 se nomme " Espérer pour vivre" et vous aurez enfin la réaction de Sasuke ;).**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Donc, voici le chapitre tant attendu ;3. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**

**NOTE : Dans ce chapitre, les flashback sont en italique et raconté à la 3ème personne du singulier.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 10**

_Espérer pour vivre._

* * *

_« Je suis Naru. »_

Un silence suivit ma confession. Sasuke ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il avait l'air surpris. Rien d'étonnant à cela, j'aurais cru à une grosse blague à sa place. Me croyait-il ? La flopée d'émotions qui bataillaient dans ses prunelles rendait son regard quasi indéchiffrable. Mais, je voyais qu'il tentait de comprendre quelque chose.

Je décidai de prendre la parole avant lui :

« Après ton départ, il s'est passé énormément de choses. Quand je suis né, je n'avais pas assez de 5-alpha réductase. C'est une enzyme qui permet de transformer la testostérone en DHT. La DHT, c'est un truc indispensable pour le bon développement des organes génitaux masculins…et...euh… Bref, je te passe les détails. Moi-même, j'suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris alors que je suis le concerné. Enfin, t'sais, moi et la science... C'est comme lors de notre exposé sur l'ADN… Mais, là n'est pas le sujet. Je m'égare... Je… Je suis désolé mais ça me stresse tellement de te parler de ça…

-Je ne vais pas fuir, Naruto. Je veux juste comprendre. Ton histoire d'enzyme là… C'est une maladie ?

-Le fait que j'en avais pas assez, ouais. Du coup, quand je suis né, on a cru que j'étais une fille. J'ai été élevé comme Naru Namizake jusqu'à mes 12 ans. Avec la puberté, mon corps a commencé à changer et on a pu découvrir que j'étais un garçon. Du coup, j'ai été renommé. Le « to » de Naruto, c'est celui de Minato et Uzumaki, c'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, expliquai-je.

-Ok…, souffla-t-il.

Je sentais qu'il était en train d'encaisser le choc mais j'étais soulagé qu'il le prenne aussi calmement. J'avais tellement appréhendé sa réaction. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas fui et il m'avait dit qu'il ne le ferait pas, ça me rendait heureux.

-Ton histoire est… Je ne savais pas que ce genre de chose était possible mais je veux bien te croire. En un sens, ça explique pas mal de choses.

J'acquiesçai en silence.

-Mais, pourquoi as-tu changé de nom de famille pour prendre Uzumaki ? me demanda-t-il.

Je baissai la tête. Un rictus amer étira mes lèvres.

-Pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau, avouai-je.

-Comment ça ?

-Après avoir découvert que j'étais un garçon, j'ai dû continuer à aller au collège. Les autres élèves ont su pour… pour mon problème et ils m'ont fait payer ma différence très cher… Je ne sais même pas comment ils l'ont su mais… ils m'ont fait vivre un véritable enfer. C'était horrible. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais la nausée rien qu'à l'idée de me lever le matin. En plus, je ne pouvais pas en parler à mes parents…

-Pourquoi ?

-Le dialogue était coupé. Quand ils ont su que j'étais un garçon, ça a été un choc pour eux… »

.

_Le dialogue s'était comme rompu et aucune décision n'avait encore été prise. Kushina avait lu les brochures. Elle les avait lus et relus mais cela ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair. Elle ne savait plus comment ré-aborder le sujet. Elle avait cru bon de lui laisser un peu de temps seule mais plus les jours défilaient moins Naru semblait enclin à parler. Elle ne lui racontait plus ses journées en rentrant des cours, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre, mangeait de moins en moins. Tout cela, Kushina le constatait mais elle ne faisait rien par peur d'aggraver la situation. Que se passait-il dans la tête de Naru ? Si au moins elle pouvait avoir un indice sur la bonne conduite à prendre…_

_._

« Je pense, qu'ils se sont sentis impuissants, continuai-je, les souvenirs remontant à la surface. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ça n'a pas été facile pour eux non plus. Un soir… »

.

_Kushina avait invité Kakashi à la maison. Elle avait seulement besoin de parler de tout cela à quelqu'un de confiance. Depuis quelques temps, Minato et elle ne parlaient plus vraiment. Son mari rentrait de plus en plus tard le soir. Il ratait les dîner, partait plus tôt le matin et faisait des heures supplémentaires le week-end. Il lui était même arrivé de dormir au travail. _

_Pour un professeur de mathématique, c'était étrange mais Kushina ne lui avait posé aucune question. Elle se contentait de ses__« Désolé, le travail », « je ne rentrerai pas ce soir », « ne m'attendez pas pour dîner ». « Ok, bosse bien » était sa seule et unique réplique. _

_Mais, ce soir, elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle déballe ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Kakashi était le confident parfait pour ça. Il était médecin et mature pour son âge, il ne la jugerait pas. _

_Elle l'invita autour d'un thé glacé. Naru était dans sa chambre, pour ne pas changer. Ils étaient seuls dans le salon, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Kushina ne s'était pas retenue d'avantage. Elle s'était confiée. Les larmes avaient coulé naturellement. Elle lui avait tout expliqué et il l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Son regard rassurant ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle s'était sentie beaucoup mieux après…__jusqu'à l'arrivé de Minato…_

_._

«…une grosse dispute a explosé… »

.

_Elle ne l'attendait pas ce soir-là, cela faisait deux nuits qu'il passait à l'extérieur. _

_-Que fais-tu là ? S'étonna-t-elle en le voyant entrer dans le salon._

_C'était sorti tout seul mais ce n'était pas une excuse. La question ne sembla pas plaire à Minato._

_-Je suis chez-moi. Lui, par contre ce n'est pas son cas, fit-il remarquer en jetant un regard glacial à Kakashi__._

_-Je l'ai invité. J'avais besoin de discuter, se justifia Kushina._

_-Discuter de quoi ? Continua Minato sur un ton sec._

_Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Kushina de froncer les sourcils. _

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, répliqua-t-elle. _

_-Tu ne vois pas ? Tu invites des gens sans ma permission sous MON toit et tu ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde ? Tonna-t-il. _

_Kushina le jaugea avec surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Minato hausser le ton, lui pourtant si calme... jamais encore il ne lui avait parlé d'une voix aussi forte... Mais, une fois la surprise passée, elle ne se démonta pas :_

_« Ton toit ? Cette maison m'appartient autant qu'à toi, Minato._

_-Oh, arrête ! Avec le peu que tu gagnes, c'est mon salaire qui y passe ! Je bosses comme un dingue pour que vous ne manquiez de rien et que fais-tu toi ? Tu fricotes derrière mon dos avec un de mes anciens élèves ! _

_-Je ne fricotais pa…_

_-ALORS REPOND A MA QUESTION, DE QUOI PARLIEZ-VOUS ? Hurla-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage._

_-Minato calme-toi, __commença Kakashi en se levant de son fauteuil, __il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerve. Je suis juste venu…_

_-Toi, tu fermes ta putain de gueule !_

_-Minato ! Comment peux-tu lui parler comme ça ? Se scandalisa Kushina en se levant à son tour._

_-Je ne lui parlerais pas comme ça, si tu répondais à ma question ! A moins que tu es quelque chose à cacher ?_

_-Je lui parlais de Naru ! J'avais seulement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un ! Elle va mal, Minato ! Et… et je me sens tellement impuissante…_

_-Et tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler à moi plutôt qu'à lui ? Gronda-t-il._

_-Tu n'es jamais là ! Se défendit Kushina en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. J'ai l'impression que tu nous abandonnes, tu…_

_Une baffe retentissante s'écrasa sur sa joue faisant mourir sa phrase au fond de sa gorge. Kushina adressa un regard effaré à Minato dont la main était toujours en l'air._

_-Ne dis plus jamais ça, la menaça-t-il d'une voix glaciale._

_Kakashi était sous le choc. L'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux ne ressemblait en rien au gentil professeur toujours calme et posé qu'il avait appris à connaitre. Il ne ressemblait pas non plus au mari de Kushina, à l'homme doux et attentionné qui avait fait d'elle une mère. Jamais Minato n'aurais osé frapper une femme, jamais il ne se serait permis de lever la main sur son épouse, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient cru._

_Le silence retomba lourdement avant que Kushina ne le brise :_

_« Kakashi, tu peux rentrer chez-toi, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée._

_-Je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée, avoua-t-il sans quitter Minato des yeux. »_

_Son ancien professeur fixait sa femme d'un regard indéchiffrable. Depuis qu'il l'avait frappé, il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme mais..._

_-tout va bien, le rassura Kushina. Il n'y a pas de problème, tu peux rentrer. Merci d'être venu, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler._

_-Bien, si tu insistes…, accepta Kakashi à contrecœur._

_Il adressa un dernier regard à Minato avant de quitter le domicile des Namizake._

_Une fois seuls, Kushina se permit un petit soupir. _

_-Minato, commença-t-elle en s'emparant de sa main, je suis désolée._

_Minato objecta d'un signe de tête. Son regard exprimait à présent un abattement extrême. Kushina sentit son cœur se serrer._

_-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter et encore moins te frapper, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix brisée__._

_Elle serra sa main contre la sienne._

_-J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, admit-elle. C'est à toi que j'aurais dû me confier. On est marié. Nous formons une équipe pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire__._

_Elle s'avança pour se blottir contre son torse. _

_-Oui, tu as raison, souffla Minato en l'enlaçant tendrement, mais ça n'excuse pas mon comportement. _

_-ça arrive à tout le monde de péter les plombs, même au plus fort d'entre nous. Mais, t'en que nous resterons ensemble, ça devrait aller. J'ai confiance. Un jour, tout ça sera loin derrière nous. _

_-Hm. _

_-Minato, nous devons rester forts pour Naru. Il faut que nous l'épaulions pour qu'elle puisse prendre sereinement la meilleure décision._

.

«...Je pense que cette dispute a eu un effet positif sur eux. Enfin, c'est seulement après que je l'ai compris. Les entendre se hurler dessus à cause de moi, ça m'a vraiment affecté. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Avec l'école, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Le jour, où ils ont appelé mes grands-parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, ça a été la goutte de trop… »

.

_Du soutien. _

_C'est uniquement pour obtenir du soutien qu'ils avaient pensé à prévenir les parents de Minato. Ce n'était pas les premiers qu'ils appelaient. Jiraya, le parrain de Naru, était déjà au courant. _

_Leur dernière dispute avait permis de mettre pas mal de choses au clair. Tout d'abord, ils avaient compris que s'isoler n'était pas la meilleure solution. Ils ne souhaitaient pas non plus exposer leurs histoires de famille au monde entier mais expliquer la situation à leurs proches leur avait semblé être une bonne chose. Alors, ils avaient appelé les grands-parents de Naru sans se douter une seconde que la conversation qui allait suivre aurait des répercussions graves sur leur fille._

_Naru entendait tout de sa chambre. Les murs n'étaient pas assez épais pour couvrir les hurlements de son père et le haut-parleur allumé lui permettait d'entendre ce que ses grands-parents disaient d'elle. _

_Au début, Naru avait été curieuse, elle était descendue dans les escaliers pour mieux entendre mais, lorsque les premières méchancetés étaient sorties, elle avait regretté son indiscrétion..._

.

« Ce n'est pas notre petite-fille, c'est une fille ratée. Faites ce que vous avez à faire pour qu'elle devienne normal mais ne nous incluez pas dedans…

Leurs mots…je m'en souviens encore. »

.

_Elle avait pleuré. Elle s'était réfugier dans la salle de bain, priant pour que cela cesse mais ça n'avait pas cessé. Minato s'était mis à hurler sur ses parents des mots qui ne se disaient pas. Naru avait compris que leur famille se déchirait à cause d'elle. Finalement, les élèves de sa classe avaient raison :_

_« Je crois que les plus à plaindre, c'est ses parents en fait, ils ont donné naissance à un monstre. _

_- J'imagine pas l'ambiance à la maison ! Si j'étais sa mère, ça fait longtemps que je me serais suicidée ! _

_- Mais pire ! Limite j'oserai même plus faire d'enfant à leur place. _

_- Ouais, les gens comme ça devraient être stériles, sérieux _

_- Oh arrêtez, vous êtes méchants. C'est pas eux le problème, c'est Naru. C'est elle qu'est bizarre et qui fait souffrir tout le monde. _

_- Bah, elle finira bien par se suicider.»_

_._

« Et ce n'est pas le pire de ce que j'ai entendu sur moi. Leurs mots m'ont fait très mal et ça n'a fait qu'empirer avec le temps. Alors, ce qui devait arriver arriva…»

.

_Se suicider. C'était peut-être la solution. Oui, ça l'était. Si elle mourrait, plus personne n'aurait à souffrir. Elle serait délivrée. _

_Sur l'évier de la salle de bain reposait la trousse de toilette de son père. Elle fouilla dedans à la recherche d'un rasoir. C'est sans problème qu'elle en trouva un. Son regard fixa l'objet sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle revit le visage de Minato, puis celui de Kushina. Il y avait aussi Gaara. Ce garçon qui l'avait aidé une fois à l'école. Il lui avait proposé son aide mais Naru ne pouvait décemment pas se tourner vers lui. Gaara était quelqu'un de gentil, il ne méritait pas de souffrir. Malheureusement, c'est ce qui risquait d'arriver si elle devenait son amie. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Déjà que Gaara n'était pas populaire, si les autres apprenaient qu'ils se fréquentaient, le roux risquait d'en baver. _

_Les autres avaient raison, elle n'était qu'une source de souffrance._

_Elle agrippa fermement le rasoir et le rapprocha de son poignet gauche._

_Elle était déterminée à mettre fin à tout cela pourtant ses mains tremblaient..._

_C'était terrible d'en arriver à cette conclusion mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle préférait disparaître plutôt que de continuer ainsi. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien devant elle. L'avenir ? Quelle bonne blague, même ses grands-parents la rejetaient. Il n'y avait pas de place pour elle dans ce monde._

.

« Je me suis taillé les veines. Quand, je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. Papa et maman n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que Jiraya... »

.

_Il lui avait tout expliqué :_

_« Tes parents sont sortie prendre l'air. Ils devraient revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Ecoute, tu vas venir vivre chez-moi une petite période. Pour le collège, ça te fera faire un petit détour mais, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. _

_-mes parents…? souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée._

_-Ce sera juste le temps qu'ils règlent certaines choses, lui avait-il dit. »_

_Naru n'avait rien dit de plus. _

_Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles mais, petit à petit, les ténèbres s'estompaient. __Arrivée vers septembre, les visites de Minato et Kushina étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Ils étaient plus joyeux. Naru s'en était rendu compte. Elle aussi allait mieux. _

_._

« Grâce à Jiraya et Gaara, j'ai pu relever la tête. J'avais besoin de voir des gens heureux autour de moi. Gaara et Jiraya ont su être fort à ma place. Ils n'ont jamais cessé de me sourire et leurs paroles étaient toujours bienveillantes. Ils ont su me redonner de l'espoir et ça m'a donné le courage de faire mon choix. »

.

_-Le mieux serait de le faire changer d'école, avait déclaré Gaara un jour où ils étaient tous réunis dans la demeure de Jiraya._

_-« le » ? répéta Kushina._

_-Il ne vous l'a pas encore dit ? S'étonna le roux._

_-Dire quoi ? demanda Minato en se tournant vers Naru._

_L'adolescente baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitant sur les mots à employer, avant de relever les yeux sur ses parents. Finalement, elle décida d'opter pour une franchise directe :_

_« Je veux être un garçon. »_

_La nouvelle fut un choc pour Minato et Kushina. Cette éventualité, ils ne l'avaient même pas envisagé. Ils l'avaient élevé fille__,__ pourquoi voulait-elle devenir un garçon ? _

_-Je… je me suis jamais senti bien en t'en que fille. Je veux dire… tous ces trucs, ces jupes, le comportement des gens avec moi… J'ai l'impression qu'on essaye de me faire entrer dans un moule qui ne me convient pas. Je n'ai jamais osé vous le dire mais ça ne date pas d'hier. J'ai toujours ressentit ça, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer._

_Le silence suivit. Gaara lui prit la main en guise d'encouragement en attendant la réponse de ses parents._

_-Ok. Si c'est ton choix alors ce sera aussi le nôtre, décida finalement Minato. N'est-ce pas, Kushina ?_

_Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de cette dernière et elle acquiesça._

_-Je ne vais pas te mentir, Naru. Ta réponse me trouble mais je saurais m'y faire. Fille ou garçon, tu restes mon enfant, affirma-t-elle avec cette nouvelle force qu'elle avait su acquérir en se reconstruisant._

_Naru se leva, ne perdant pas une seule seconde pour prendre ses parents dans ses bras._

_-Merci. Merci de m'accepter comme je suis._

_._

« Et c'est ainsi qu'est né Naruto Uzumaki, conclus-je avec un petit sourire.

Lui raconter tout ça m'avait rendu serein. Je me tournai vers Sasuke pour observer sa réaction. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres en réponse au mien. Sa main agrippa la mienne avec tendresse.

-Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça. J'avais besoin de l'entendre.

- Je t'ai caché la vérité tout ce temps…tu ne te sens pas trahi?

-Si. Je n'aime pas le fait que tu m'es menti tout ce temps mais… j'arrive à comprendre ton choix. A ta place, je pense que j'aurais agi pareil.

L'émotion me gagna et mes yeux commencèrent à s'embuer. Il le remarqua puisque sa main serra un peu plus fermement mes doigts. Son regard plongea dans le mien avec une sincérité qui fit chavirer mon cœur.

-Alors…On est toujours ensemble ? Osai-je enfin demander.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

-Evidemment. Cette histoire ne change pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Ou plutôt, je devrais dire…ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour toi.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes.

-Merci, soufflai-je avant de renifler bruyamment.

J'hoquetai en riant. Mon cœur était au paradis.

-Lève-toi, s'te plait, lui demandais-je, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

Il obéit et je l'enlaçai tendrement. Sentir son corps chaud contre moi était un réel délice. Je nichai ma tête au creux de son cou et fermai les yeux en respirant profondément son parfum. Je me sentais libérer, parfaitement à ma place entre ses bras. Tout était clair maintenant, il n'y avait plus de non-dits, on pouvait réellement commencer sur de nouvelles bases.

* * *

Nous nous promenions mains dans la main lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

-Allo ? Dis-je en décrochant.

-_Naru, où es-tu ?_ Me demanda directement la voix de ma mère.

-Je suis dans un parc, je me promène avec Sasuke.

-_Ah ! Euh et bien… Je suis désolée mon grand, mais vous allez devoir écourter. Faut que tu rentres à la maison, on va avoir de la visite._

Je fis la moue. J'avais encore envie de rester avec mon Uchiha.

-qui vient ? Demandai-je.

-_Kakashi et la fille d'un de ses amis._

-D'accord. Ils arrivent quand ?

-_Bientôt alors dépêche-toi de rentrer._

-Ok, ok. Je me dépêche, soupirai-je.

-_A tout de suite alors, je t'embrasse mon chéri._

-Moi aussi maman, répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

-tu vas devoir rentrer, devina Sasuke.

J'hochai la tête.

-tu veux que je te raccompagne.

-Ouais, je veux bien, souris-je.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et nous reprîmes notre route en direction de chez-moi.

Dès que nous fûmes sortis du parc, Sasuke me lâcha la main. Je ne m'en vexai pas. Il y avait du monde autour de nous et je ne tenais pas non plus à me faire dévisager bizarrement. Si j'avais été une fille, on n'aurait pas eu à se cacher. Mon histoire avec Sasuke aurait été nettement plus simple mais je n'aurais pas été moi-même. J'avais de la chance qu'il m'accepte ainsi. Pourtant, il n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'avait fait comprendre. Qu'importe, l'important était que nous étions à nouveau ensemble.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant la porte de chez-moi, j'eus du mal à masquer mon excitation. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de le ramener à la maison après tout ce temps mais ça me comblait de joie. J'imaginais le visage de maman qui devait m'attendre à l'intérieur. Elle allait être surprise.

-Maman, je suis rentrée ! M'exclamai-je joyeusement en pénétrant dans le hall.

Je me déchaussai et enfilai ma paire de chaussons après en avoir proposé une à Sasuke.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine. Tu en as mis du…Oh mon dieu, Sasuke !

-Bonsoir, Kushina, la salua-t-il poliment.

Le regard de ma mère passa de Sasuke à moi...et rebelote.

-tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-elle sans masquer sa surprise.

-Oui, il est au courant et on est officiellement ensemble, annonçai-je avec fierté.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de ma mère. J'en eus chaud au cœur. Elle était heureuse pour moi et, ça, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire.

-Si vous saviez à quel point ça me rend heureuse ! J'avais raison quand je disais que vous étiez des âmes-sœurs, ajouta-t-elle avec amusement.

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice. Puis, elle se tourna vers Sasuke.

-tu veux dîner avec nous ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, je veux bien mais il faut que je prévienne mes parents.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux aller dans le salon si tu veux téléphoner tranquillement.

Il accepta d'un hochement de tête avant de passer la porte d'à côté. J'allais le suivre mais maman m'arrêta.

-laisse-le un peu respirer, me dit-elle en me retenant pas le bras.

-Mais je le laisse respirer, protestai-je.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, viens m'aider. Faut mettre la table avant que les autres arrivent, m'annonça-t-elle.

-je ne vois pas du tout le rapport, lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire malicieux en me faisant signe de la suivre.

Je soufflai mais obéis quand même.

Finalement, je n'avais pas entendu le mensonge que Sasuke avait raconté à ses parents. Maman avait fait exprès, j'en étais sûr. Enfin, ils avaient accepté, c'était l'important. Sasuke allait dîner avec nous pour la première fois depuis huit ans. Il y avait de quoi porter un toast.

Nous mîmes la table tous ensemble. Quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit, tout était prêt au salon.

C'est maman qui se chargea d'ouvrir. Sasuke et moi attendions sur le canapé devant une émission qu'on regardait à peine. Quand papa entra dans la pièce, sa surprise fut phénoménale. Maman qui avait prévu ça, se saisit rapidement de l'appareil photo qu'elle avait laissé sur un coin de la table à manger et immortalisa le moment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant la réaction de mon père. Peu à peu sa surprise se calma et il souhaita la bienvenue à Sasuke.

-il faudra que vous m'expliquiez, nous glissa-t-il avant que Kakashi ne fasse son entrée au salon.

Maman et moi échangeâmes un regard complice.

Mon sourire était immense, jusqu'à ce qu'_elle_ entre dans la pièce. Impossible de masquer ma surprise. La fameuse fille de l'ami de Kakashi, je la connaissais, c'était Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Un étrange silence régnait dans le jardin où nous étions tous les trois installés. Papa avait sorti trois transats afin que nous puissions être confortablement assis et maman avait insisté pour que nous goûtions ses cocktails fait maison. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre la gravité de la situation. Sakura était là. C'était une élève de ma classe qui me connaissait aussi bien qu'elle connaissait Sasuke. Je me souvenais des mots de Shikamaru le jour de la rentrée :

_« C'est Sakura Haruno. Ouais, elle est plutôt mignonne mais méfiez-vous d'elle, les gars, cette fille fourre son nez partout. »_

Je déglutis d'appréhension. Sérieusement, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise à ses côtés. Je coulai un regard sur ma gauche. Sasuke aussi ne semblait pas détendu mais je devinais que c'était pour une toute autre raison : Sakura était « la » numéro un de son fan club et devoir passer la soirée à ses côtés ne devaient pas réellement l'enchanter.

-Je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient des amis de Kakashi, me dit-elle pour entamer une conversation.

-Euh…ouais. Mon père a été son prof, expliquai-je.

-Prof de quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Maths.

-Ok, acquiesça-t-elle, laissant le silence retomber lourdement.

Du coin de l'œil, je l'observai siroter sa boisson. Elle finit par lâcher sa paille pour faire une autre remarque :

« Tes parents et toi n'avez pas le même nom de famille. »

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-Oui, j'ai pris le nom de famille de ma mère, répondis-je calmement.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Hé bien…, commençai-je sans réellement savoir quoi inventer pour sauver ma peau.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Claqua soudainement Sasuke.

Sakura eut l'air soudainement très mal à l'aise. Je me tournai vers Sasuke qui regardait toujours droit devant lui, le visage n'exprimant aucune émotion.

-Désolée, s'excusa Sakura. C'était de la curiosité mal placée, je suppose…

Elle n'eut droit à aucune réponse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sasuke avait le chic pour casser l'ambiance. Mais, grâce à lui, je n'avais pas eu à répondre à la question de Sakura. Je le remerciai intérieurement pour ça.

Nous passâmes deux heures dans un malaise complet avant que Kakashi vienne nous délivrer, annonçant à Sakura qu'ils allaient rentrer. Enfin ! J'avais bien tenté de les occuper autour d'une longue partie de Monopoly mais l'ambiance ne s'était pas réchauffer pour autant. De toute la partie (que nous n'avions, évidemment, pas pu achever) Sasuke n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour lire à voix haute le contenu des cartes « Chance » et « Caisse de communauté » sur lesquelles il était tombé, Sakura avait fini par faire de même et moi…moi, j'avais bien tenté de faire des blagues pour les détendre un peu mais ça avait été un échec total. Conclusion : j'avais été heureux de la voir partir.

Malheureusement, Sasuke aussi ne tarda pas. Il ne devait pas rentrer trop tard. Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à l'arrête de bus le plus proche où nous échangeâmes un long baiser, dans un coin, à l'abri des regards.

-Rentre bien, lui souhaitai-je.

-Hn, toi aussi.

-On se voit demain ?

-Si tu veux, répondit-il avec un sourire au coin, je t'appel.

-Ok…Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Je…, commençai-je avant que mon regard ne se pose sur le groupe de jeunes qui venait d'arriver.

L'un d'eux me fixa étrangement.

-Rien, en fait, capitulai-je finalement.

Ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour le lui dire mais ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, il le savait déjà…

-Moi aussi, Naruto. Répondit-il contre toute attente et, au regard qu'il m'adressa, je sus qu'il avait compris.

* * *

**Je suis sûre que vous pensiez tous que Sasuke allait prendre très mal la révélation de Naruto... Mais non :P**

**Alors, à votre avis, Sakura : Future amie ou future ennemie ? **

**.**

**Prochain chapitre**** : Entre nous. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ^^. **


End file.
